Dimensions to your world and the next DMC
by Iridescent Reflection
Summary: This is the story of you, and Dante, from the capcom game of Devil May Cry. Dante is real, and he's found you, so what happens next? Language, violence, might be lemon later? Some details inside - Important
1. Chapter 1

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: (So far, Language)**

*Author's Note: Okay, so for those of you who read the Resident Evil story I had from DestinedShadow, on quizilla, you'll know that I don't own this story, but have the permission from the girl who made this, and that I also do not own the characters. I don't actually know all of the warnings for this story, so I'm just gonna put them on as I read the chapters.... Oh yeah, and all I do is edit this story of the many grammatical errors that Destined Shadow has in her stories.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You slowly placed the key in the lock with a light yawn. Turning it, you gently kicked the door open and entered into the pitch dark foyer of your house. You tucked your hair behind your ear and closed the front door behind you.

It was around midnight when you finally came home from your late part time job. _Thank God, it's Friday_, you thought and placed your coat on the hanger. Slowly, you made your way upstairs, turning to the left to your parent's room.

"Mom? Dad?" you whispered as you slowly opened their door. The room was completely empty, you smirked. "They must be still at that party..."

You closed the door and walked down the hall, stretching your arms up high. You skipped your way downstairs towards the kitchen to get a bite to eat.

"Good ol' mom to buy only healthy food," you snarled when looking through the cupboards, you settled for an apple on the wooden table instead.

You washed it in the sink and pierced your teeth into it, savoring the juicy taste as you began to walk towards the basement. Your parents wouldn't be home for a few more hours so why not stay up a little longer?

You plopped your self down on the computer chair, turning on the computer. As you waited for the computer to load you rolled in circles on your chair, entertaining yourself for the time being.

Finally it turned on and you immediately signed on MSN. You looked through your online contact list to see it completely empty. You sighed.

"Midnight, you'd think someone would be on." You rolled your eyes.

You turned on your chair, scanning the room for something to do until your eyes set on your beloved treasure, PlayStation 2. You smiled and slid off your chair, crawling towards the TV, sitting on a wooden TV stand. You brought your finger to your chin, deciding what game to choose from.

"Let's see...beaten...beaten...don't feel like playing...stupid game..." you answered for each video game your eyes skimmed across. You eyes then set on _Devil May Cry_-the first one. You bit your lip in thought, then glanced over at _Devil May Cry 3_.

"Should I? Or shouldn't I?" you asked your self, taking the game into your hands. You hadn't played the Capcom game for over a month. You were stuck on a certain part, right at the time you had to fight a boss that you just couldn't beat for some unknown reason, Beowulf.

You turned on the PS2, opening the plate and placing in the CD of the video game. Grabbing the controller you scooted your way back from the TV and sat cross-legged in front of it. The loading screen came on and soon you were already fighting Beowulf.

"Come on, you stupid piece of shit!" you said irritably, glancing at his health meter every so often, checking at how close he was of dying.

You were pressing all the buttons, moving the dialog sticks skillfully. You weren't blinking at all and your focus stayed on one motive, killing Beowulf. Finally, you succeeded, your heart beat going back to its original rhythm. You pumped your fist up in triumph and continued to play the game until you heard your mother.

"___________? You home?"

"Yeah! I'm in the basement!" You called out to her.

"Okay, don't be too long on that game system now," and with that you heard her foot steps go up the stairs.

"Good night honey," your father said.

"Night!"

You continued to play until a cut-scene blinked on. You paid attention, watching a video you didn't remember seeing, not even on the internet. You raised a brow and continued to watch as Dante was destroying the scythe wielding demons with Rebellion-- his sword.

He sheathed it and took out both Ebony and Ivory, spinning the two pistols on his fingers then aiming straight, from your point of view he was aiming was straight at you.

Dante smirked and pulled the triggers, the bullets shattered the glass.

"Holy shit, that looks real- Wait a minute..." your eyes widened as the glass on the TV fell on the carpeted floor, the image of Dante still visible on the screen. The bullet was coming straight towards you.

You weren't even able to react before the bullet hit you straight on the forehead, sending you a few feet back. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you shut your eyelids over them, your whole world becoming black.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

A tall buff man wearing a red trench coat continued slashing at the demons surrounding him in the narrow alleyway. He grinned, just doing his normal job as more began to appear. Suddenly a bright flash of light brightened the area, blinding him for a few seconds. He looked at the direction of which the light had come from.

A young girl lay on the ground motionless. The man swiftly turned around, aiming straight into a demon's head before it had tried to attack him. He decided to take care of the rest of the demons before investigating the young girl.

Finally, when the last demon was defeated he strolled towards the body of the girl, drawing out one of his guns. He got to her side, aiming the gun straight at her. He examined her figure and his gaze stopped at one spot, her forehead. A bullet was pierced right into it. Strangely enough her chest was still rising, she was still breathing.

Suddenly, the bullet in her forehead bounced off and the wound caused by the blow was slowly healing.

"What...the hell?" he asked himself. She didn't appear to look like a demon, looked like just an ordinary human. He sighed and put away his gun, he lifted her up in his arms bridal style, finally deciding to bring her back home, _Devil May Cry_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Err, yeah, that's it for the first chapter. I think the other chapters will be longer, but we'll wait and see, 'cause I haven't even read them yet........ So, enjoy, and if I know you from the last story I edited and put on here, it's great to see you, please stay for the rest of the chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 2**

**Warnings: (So far, Language)**

*Author's Note: Uhh, yeah, not sure what to say, except the disclaimers of owning the characters, owning the story (yet permission to bring it over from the original author), and only being the imperfect editor who does make mistakes from time to time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You slowly woke up from your unconsciousness. You fluttered your eyes open, fanning your cheeks. You gripped what seemed like soft fabric underneath you with your hands. You trailed your fingers on the fabric, figuring out what had just happened.

Then it hit you. You instantly sat up, feeling your forehead for the bullet wound. You searched vigorously with your finger tips, but all you could feel was your silky skin.

You closed your eyes and sighed with relief. _It was just a dream,_ you thought. You lifted your eyelids from your eyes and looked through your surroundings.

"This...isn't my room," you whispered, your eyes averted to each direction.

You stared at the white walls, posters nailed on them. Posters of women in bikinis. Others were posters of heavy metal rock bands. Your eyes grew wide. _This is a guy's room..._ You gasped and quickly stood up on your feet.

"Shit, I must have been kidnapped or something...shit, shit, shit," you placed your fingers to your lips, looking for an escape.

A brown wooden door then came into view. Although, going through that door wasn't the best plan you could think of, you decided to take it. If your kidnapper was behind that door you could just kick him where it hurts, right?

You slowly turned the metal doorknob that was engraved with many patterns. You lightly opened the door, poking your head through. You stared down the long hall, empty.

You pushed open the wooden door and tiptoed yourself out. The place seemed quiet, way too quiet. You began walking normally, taking slow steps, trying to make the creaking sounds not heard.

You looked behind you just in case no one was sneaking up on you. Suddenly you bumped into something hard. You fell on your behind.

"Ow..." you moaned.

"Where d'you think you're going, babe?" A husky voice was heard above you. You got to your feet and slowly looked up at your supposed "kidnapper".

Your eyes grew wide as you stared up at a tall man. He only wore brown leather pants, black boots and no shirt. You traced his perfectly chiseled abs with your eyes until he crossed his arms over his firm, buff chest.

You stared up at his face and gasped. He had a smirk plastered on his lips. His silky white silver hair hung over his eyes, brushing against his eyelashes where his beautiful icy blue eyes hid behind.

He cocked up a brow seeing your speechless state.

"D-Da...?" you couldn't finish your sentence. Your eyes rolled at the back of your head, your eyelids closing as you fell backwards into unconsciousness.

Luckily for you the white silver haired man caught you in his arms just in time.

"Didn't know I was _that_ good looking," he remarked with a grin as he picked up your-fainted-self. He walked back to his room, placing you back on his bed.

You groaned as you woke up, leaving your eyes closed. You brought your hand to your head, feeling a headache coming on.

"Finally, you're awake," you heard a voice beside you.

"Yeah...damn my head hurts," you replied absentminded. You slowly opened your eyes, blinking the blur from your vision.

A figure was sitting at the side of the bed, watching you. You narrowed your eyes, taking a good looking at the grinning figure.

"Whoa!" you shouted in disbelief as you jumped back, causing yourself to fall off the bed.

"Never saw a guy this good looking before?" your "kidnapper" asked cockily, as he laid his stomach across the bed, he crossed his arms over the end of the bed, staring down on you.

"You're...you're not suppose to be real!" you yelled, pointing a finger at him. He raised a brow.

"And why is that?"

"You're a videogame character! You're fucking Dante!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: All right, so the chapters are a little short right now, maybe they'll get longer?


	3. Chapter 3

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 3**

**Warnings: (So far, Language)**

*Author's Note: Right, right, so the chapters are short right now, and I think the plot if building, I'm not sure. (To be honest, I think the Re4 story was better, but sorry, that's not my opinion to make...)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante narrowed his vision on you. You continued to stare at him with disbelief. _This is just a bad dream...okay so it's not a bad dream, it's a really good dream with a sexy half demon in it_, you thought.

"How do you know my name?" he finally asked, watching you with careful blue eyes.

"Do you not know the concept of VID-EO GAME CHAR-AC-TER?" you replied, emphasizing the syllables of the statement. He cocked up a brow.

"You probably hit your head too hard, because, I'm not a video game character."

You ran your fingers down your face and softly sighed. "Why does it matter? This is just a dream anyways."

"Oh, yeah?" Dante questioned. You nodded until you felt a jolt of pain on your arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" you yelped, rubbing where Dante had pinched you.

"If this was a dream you wouldn't have felt that," he said matter-of-factly. Your eyes widen as big as saucers.

"Holy shit..."

You sat now on Dante's couch, starring at the ground, going through all the laws of physics you could remember, but nothing you thought of made sense of the situation. _Okay this makes no sense what so ever..._

"You want something to drink?" Dante asked. You looked up at him

"Uh, yeah, sure," you answered.

He walked off towards his small kitchen. You looked around the small room. Two couches placed against the walls, a TV placed across the couches. A desk opposite from the front double doors. Pizza boxes were stacked on top of each other beside an old black phone on the old wooden desk.

"What do y'want?" he called out.

"Water's just fine," you called back. He came back into the room with a cup of water in his hand. "Thanks." He nodded as he handed it to you.

"So...where did you find me?" you asked, stealing a glance from him.

"While doing my job, you appeared in a flash of light," he replied.

"Flash of light?" you questioned, cocking up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you had a bullet to your head too, but it healed."

You felt your forehead, again feeling nothing. "I was shot before I came here."

"Shot?" Dante asked, leaning against his desk behind him.

"Yeah," you nodded, "By you...well at least it was a video of you, and the bullet came out of my TV." Dante furrowed his brow, bringing his fingers to his jaw in thought. After a few moments of silence he spoke up.

"You hungry? If you want I got some-" he was cut off when the phone abruptly rang. Dante ran his fingers through his white silvery hair and picked up the receiver. You instantly tuned out his conversation he was having on the other line.

You took a sip of the cold liquid.

_Okay, so Dante is apparently real right now, and I'm his world? No matter how many times I say it, I still sound like a crazy person. Damn it! I want to go home!_ you thought. Just as your mind became silent Dante hung up the phone, letting it flip in the air and land on the base.

"Well babe, I got a job to do, stay in my shop until I come back, got that?" he informed as he began to put on his red leather trench coat and equipping his weapons.

"Yeah..." you whispered.

"If you're hungry, help yourself, I got left over pizza in the fridge," he said as he put his sword Rebellion in place. He began walking towards the double doors until he stopped a foot away from them. "Ya know, I never got your name," he said, looking over at you from his shoulder.

"Oh right it's ___________," you replied. He gave a nod and smirked.

"Later, ____________," and with that he kicked open the doors and casual stepped outside, letting the doors shut behind him. You starred at the wooden doors for a moment then blinked and looked around.

"Great...I'm all by myself," you said sarcastically and stood up. "Might as well get some pizza."

You walked towards the kitchen, taking a few sips of your water every so often. After you went and grabbed two slices of pizza and heated them in the microwave (DS: Does Dante even have a microwave? If not, he's going to have one now Muhaha!) you walked back to the couch, slumping back down and taking a bite out of the pizza.

"Ugh...fresh pizza is better, but this will have to do," you remarked and decided to turn on the TV.

You flipped through the channels, looking for something interesting. You finally left it on a movie that you have never seen before. You finished up your pizza and laid across the couch, your head rested on the arm. You yawned, looking up at the clock, wondering when Dante would be coming back and how he was going to get you back home.

Your eyelids began to get heavy and every so often began to shut themselves. Eventually you gave in. You soon fell asleep, hearing the gentle sounds of the TV continue on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: I have nothing to say, actually.....


	4. Chapter 4

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 4**

**Warnings: Language, as far as I know, oh, and violence, now**

*Author's Note: I have no idea why these chapters are so short! Normally, DS writes longer than this!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dante's P.O.V.**

I was coming back from destroying demons--which were harassing an owner of a bar downtown. A couple of scythe wielding demons, no sweat, like always. I was walking straight towards Devil May Cry, my shop. My hands were shoved into the pockets of my trench coat casually. But as I was nearing the brown double doors into the shop a presence was nearing it as well.

I stopped walking, a few feet away from the doors. I lifted my chin up high, taking a whiff of the air. Oh yeah, it reeked of demons.

"Just when I thought the party was over, more uninvited guests just keep coming," I remarked, and drew out both Ebony and Ivory.

Just as a demon was swinging its scythe towards me, I immediately flipped backwards, high in the air. As I was upside down, I looked down at the many demons below me--some were nearing the doors to my shop.

"Oh, no you don't, buddy." I aimed straight into the skull of one of the demons before it had the chance of opening the door. It screeched in torment. I landed gracefully on the black pavement floor, putting away my twin pistols and unsheathing Rebellion.

"Now, who's next?" I asked cockily, having a little fun before I disposed them all.

All the demons charged towards me, but I could see in the corner of my eyes that some of the sneaky little bastards were trying to enter my shop. What was in there that was so interesting, besides my pizza? I ran towards the demons at the doors, quickly slashing them into pieces. I continued to slash and shoot, destroying all the demons in the area.

But they all targeted one goal, to get into Devil May Cry. They never tried that before, so, why now? The only thing I had in there that was different from other times was...__________! They were after her, but why? I let that thought linger in my mind as I pushed the double doors open. I gently closed it behind me.

I could hear that the television was on. ______________ was probably watching TV while I was gone. I neared my desk, leisurely slipping off my red trench coat and my weapons. As I was doing this, I glanced over at my couches, searching for her body sitting there, watching the television mindlessly. But instead, I found her lying across the couch, silently sleeping.

"Heh..." I smirked and walked towards her. I grabbed the remote that was clenched loosely in her hand and placed it on the arm of the couch. I picked her body up in my arms. She nuzzled her face into my bare chest. I walked my way upstairs into the small hall and to my room, gently moving the door aside with my foot.

Slowly, I placed her on the mattress of my bed. Her hand lay on the pillow beside her face while the other rested on her stomach. Her eyes were closed, her eyelashes brushing against her cheeks. Taking one last glance at her I left the room instantly before I did something stupid. A girl lying on my bed in my room alone with me didn't mix with good thoughts.

Being that the only room in this whole place, I walked downstairs and towards my couch, kicking off my boots and plopping down. I lazily picked up the remote and flipped through the channels, hoping something interesting was on. To my dismay, there wasn't. I sighed and turned off the TV. Lying back on the couch, I folded my arms behind my head.

"Those demons were trying to get to ___________ for a reason," I thought aloud. I narrowed my eyes towards the ceiling with a smirk.

Either ___________ was lying to me, or something big was going to happen. _Hm, sounds like fun._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: ..................still, nothing to say, but I am slowly discovering the warnings to put in here.


	5. Chapter 5

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 5**

**Warnings: Language, and violence**

*Author's Note: I don't know why she's got the chapters so short in this story, and I'm hoping they'll get longer, so try to enjoy yourself, no matter how short these chapters are ^^' (I have a feeling this story won't be as popular as the Resident Evil 4 was....)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light shined in your eyes, flooding through the drapes that were covering the window. You yawned and slowly opened your eyes. You were sleeping on your side, your arm hanging off the bed. A heavenly aroma filled your senses, waking you up instantly. You breathed in the delicious scent and decided to follow it.

You opened the door from Dante's room, into the small hallway. The scent was much more precise. You followed it all the way downstairs towards the kitchen. Dante was at the stove cooking food, again topless, not that you minded.

_Whoa, last thing I'd expect to see Dante do,_ you thought.

He then turned around, hearing your footsteps enter the kitchen.

"Hey, I made some breakfast for you, if you like bacon and eggs," he said.

"Yeah, thanks," you replied and took a seat at the small table. He set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of you with a fork. Dante sat on the chair across from you, with a plate of a breakfast of his own. You took a bite out of your egg, chewing and swallowing.

"We're going out today," Dante announced while chewing on his bacon.

"Where are we going?" you asked, glancing up at him.

"We're going to meet an old friend of mine, she might be able to help you," he answered.

"Are you saying you're going to help me get back home?" you questioned with hopeful eyes. He nodded.

"I need excitement in my life, so yeah I'll help you."

"Thank you, Dante," you whispered with a smile.

"No problem, babe," he winked. You blinked, _Did he just call me babe?_

After you both finished your breakfast you insisted on washing the dishes. Being as stubborn as you are you won the argument.

"Ready?" he asked as you entered the main room, wiping off some of the water from your hands on your pants. You nodded. He opened the door for you as you walked out. He closed the door behind him and walked at your side with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Stay close to me, you're not used to this world," he told you as you walked through the alleyways. You nodded and walked close by him. This place seemed so unsafe to you, police sirens were going off in the distance, homeless people on the streets, and men with hoods covering their face--probably drug dealers. _Okay, note to self, do not go outside alone..._

"What's the matter?" Dante asked, noticing that you were uneasy.

"Your world seems so...unsecure," you told him.

"Stay near me and you'll be safe," he informed as he slowly placed his arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer towards his body. You blushed and let out a nervous laugh. A few minutes passed and you were still walking down the streets. Dante neglected taking his arm off of you, not like you cared; the men standing by the streets scared you every time they gazed upon you.

The both of you entered a new narrow alleyway. A trashcan lay on its side on the pavement, rolling a few inches to the left from the force of the wind. Goosebumps started to form on your skin, after all, it was the middle of fall, seems to be the same season in this world, too. You began rubbing your arms, using friction to warm you up.

"Were almost there," Dante whispered into your ear, causing shivers to go down your spine, but it could have been just the wind. You turned the corner to a dead end. Dante laid his arm back to his side; he walked forward towards a door that was embedded in the brick wall to the left. You hadn't noticed it before; it was as if it was camouflaged into the gritty red bricks. Dante turned to you, noticing that you stopped walking.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked, rising up a brow. You bit your bottom lip with no answer. You sighed and walked towards the door, waiting for Dante to lead the way. He watched you for a moment, depicting what was going on in your head. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and opened the door for you.

You entered a large room packed with books in many positions. The floor was carpeted with a black and gold rug. The walls were hooked with many different abstract paintings, big and small. Dante closed the door behind him, a bell suddenly rung. You looked up at the brown oak door, a bell connected at the top; it would ring every time the door was shut. Dante stood at your side as you heard footsteps come near.

"Welcome," you heard a woman's voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Is this okay, so far? Someone wanna tell me if the story is all right? It looks like I'll be doing about five or more a day, since the chapters are so short right now. If they get bigger, I might cut down, if not, I guess I'll be putting up as many as I feel like.


	6. Chapter 6

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 6**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Uhh, okay, so I don't know what to say, except the disclaimers that you probably all know by now, and that I wish these chapters were longer. I'm not sure why they're so short......

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A middle aged woman entered the room. She was tall and slim, her curves all in the right places. She had long scarlet hair, tied up in a messy bun. Her short bangs fell over her eyes. You were surprised to see that her eyes were completely white, with an orange rim formed around the iris. She walked towards you, looking around as if lost, then it hit you, she was blind.

"Ah, Dante, I never forget your aura. It has been a long time," she said with a velvet beautiful flowing voice.

"It has," Dante replied. Suddenly, she looked straight at you, as if she could see right into your soul.

"I feel another presence in the room, did you bring company?" she asked.

"Yeah, her name is _______________, babe, this is Lucinda," Dante greeted.

"Nice to meet you," she said, bringing out her hand. You took it.

"Like wise," you replied and shook it.

"And what do we make of this unexpected visit? Not to catch up on old times, I take it," she asked.

"I was wondering if you can help my friend here," he answered and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Yes, I can see a different aura around her...something not of this world..." Lucinda stayed silent for a moment before she gestured to another room. "Please, come and sit," she walked through the doorway into a small room. A circular white table sat in the middle, two chairs sat by it beside each other while another chair sat across. Lucinda walked across the room, creating the illusion that she could see as well as any other living being.

"Sit," she offered towards the chairs. She felt her way, brushing her fingertips on the back rest of the leather chair and sat. Dante placed his hand on the middle of your back and led you into the room. He plopped down on one of the chairs and patted the one beside him. You smiled shyly and took a seat. Dante smirked and laid his arm around the top of the back of your chair and placed his feet on the table. Lucinda frowned at him.

"Dante, what have I told you about putting your feet on the table?" she sighed. _How did she know?_ you asked yourself.

Dante shrugged and Lucinda shook her head. "Anyways, how about we get this started? Now, what is it that you would like to know?" You looked over at Dante and he nodded for you to answer.

"Um, well...I actually don't belong here...in this world," you told her. She leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on the table and lacing her fingers together.

"May I ask a question?" she spoke up. You nodded, then scowled at yourself for forgetting that she was blind.

"Yes," you answered. She unlaced her fingers and rested her arms on the circular table.

"Do you remember the detail of how you got here?"

"Yeah...this is kinda hard to explain, but I'll give it a shot..." You explained to Lucinda what had happened from the point you got home from work until you woke up in Dante's room. Lucinda listened intently, nodding a few times. Dante even spoke up of how he found you.

"I see," Lucinda whispered ironically after a moment, "you didn't have the knowledge of what happened between the times you were shot until you were brought here?"

"No, I was unconscious," you answered. Lucinda nodded her head and leaned forward again.

"Give me your hand," she ordered. Slowly, you placed your hand palm down on hers. She turned it up and traced her fingers on your palm. "Don't be nervous, honey, I'm just trying to read the event you came here, and how you did."

You nodded your head even though she couldn't see it. Silence over came the room as Lucinda closed her eyes. You felt a strange power begin to make your body feel tense and nervous. You felt a strange power begin to make your body feel tense and nervous. You felt your hand quiver from a strange aura radiating from Lucinda.

"Dante...?" you whispered, disliking this feeling. He placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Its okay babe, just relax," he told you. You nodded with uncertainty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Okay, this came on a little late, but I was busy playing gamecube today ^w^'


	7. Chapter 7

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 7**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Meh, the usual....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This power was beginning to get overwhelming for you. It was as if it was waking something inside you, something you couldn't quite control. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat as you felt your hand begin to get hot from a strange force.

Your body began to shiver with discomfort. _What's going on?_

Suddenly, you felt a large force in the palm of your hand, deforming the sound of air in a ripple. Your eyes widened and before you knew it you were pushed back with great force along with Lucinda. You hit your back hard against the wall.

You slid to the floor, coughing out and grunting. You fell on your stomach and you could hear the fast footsteps of Dante.

"___________, you all right?" he asked as he began helping you up. You groaned as you held your back.

"I-I'm fine, go help Lucinda," you told him. He nodded and ran towards her as she was beginning to get up and feeling her way. You held onto your head and stood up. "What just happened?" you asked.

"A great effectual power deflected us," Lucinda answered as Dante helped her find her way to a chair. She took a deep breath, "I'm afraid, __________, that you don't know exactly everything about yourself." You cocked up a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"That surgical power was not from me, it came from your spiritual energy, your aura," Lucinda replied and took a seat.

"Power?" Dante and you said in unison. She nodded.

"Although you might think that magic is only hocus pocus, but seeing as you have traveled here, you can see that it's not. You, __________, are able to travel dimensions, but I'm sure you know this, am I correct?" You furrowed your brow.

"That force that pushed us back was your power, your magical force that is beginning to awaken."

"That's impossible..." you whispered, trying to convince her and yourself.

"Is it now?" she asked, "I understand that this is hard to grasp, but somehow you were able to travel and transport into this world while you were unconscious. I do not know how this is so but what I can tell you is this: Dante you must protect her until she finds her way home."

"Wait, what? Why do I need protecting?" you asked instantly before Dante could open his mouth to speak. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, but being someone who can travel through dimensions, you are considered valuable to demons. They once ruled this land until the dark knight, Sparda, put them in their place, and they know that his son, Dante, is also here to protect this land. So, what better way to rule once again then to rule another world?"

"Are you saying that they'll go after ___________?" Dante then asked.

"I do not doubt that for a second. They will use her to bring them into a different dimension in order for them to gain power in a nation that knows nothing of demons," she replied. Your eyes widen.

"You mean they'll attack my world?" you asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, considering the fact that your people would not be ready for a demon attack," she answered, "I suggest you two find a way for ____________ to get her way back home where all mankind is safe. I though do not know where you must go but I do know someone that might help you. He goes by the name of Maxis. He knows many and will have you get home safe if nothing else. Dante, please, I would like you to be ____________'s escort."

"That's no problem with me," he said with a smug look on his face.

"W-What if they capture me? I don't know how I even traveled to this world," you spoke up.

"That won't matter to them. Demons are ruthless, aggressive creatures--no offense Dante."

"None taken," he replied.

"They will force you in telling your secret even to the point of torture. I regret to say that you are not safe alone. You must stay with Dante at all times if you would like to get home safely. Dante is strong and has a powerful will, I'm sure you will be all right so don't think about the 'what if's'," she told you with a sweet smile. You sighed lightly.

"All this just because I wanted to play Devil May Cry 3 late at night," you groaned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Uh, only five are going up today, 'cause it's getting late..... maybe next time if I'm not being lazy I'll come on in the afternoon and do more than five.


	8. Chapter 8

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 8**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: ...............

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is just fucking fantastic!" you shouted with sarcastic glee, "I am so dead." You rolled your eyes as you walked along side Dante through the alleyway away from Lucinda's shop.

"Hey, calm down. You'll be all right, because Dante's here," he told you.

You let out a light sigh; "I know you mean well, Dante, but..." you trailed off. You couldn't possibly understand what was going on. Since when were you able to travel dimensions? And how the hell were you able to push Lucinda and your self back with your aura? You let out a groan, "nothing makes sense anymore."

"Relax, things will. It's up to you, do you want to go back to my shop and go tomorrow to find this Maxis guy, or do you want to find him now?" Dante asked with a raised brow and his hands shoved in his pockets. You watched him for a moment and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me, where is this Maxis anyways?" you wondered. Dante took out a small calling card from his pocket that was given to him from Lucinda before you had left. He flipped the card over and examined it.

"It's going to take us a while to get to him. We need a car," Dante muttered, placing the card back into his pocket. You tilted your head back, letting out another sigh of disappointment.

"How about rent one?" you suggested and resumed looking at the sky. Dante nodded and the two of you began walking through the streets. The cold draft began picking up and all you could wish for is that damn rent shop to show up soon.

Dante and you have been walking for an unreasonable time. You couldn't remember what minute or hour it was for that matter--you didn't have a watch and neither did Dante. You could see though that the sky was beginning to darken and the street lights were beginning to light up. Pedestrians were walking at a fast pace towards their destinations, not wanting to stick around late in the evening outside. You let out a shaky sigh.

"Dante, how far is it?" you asked and began rubbing your arms merely for fear then for keeping warm.

"We'll get there faster if we go through the alleyways," he informed.

"But-" before you could refuse, Dante took your wrist and pulled you into a narrow alleyway that branched into another large one. You kept a cautious eye upon your surroundings, being careful at each step you took. Suddenly, from behind you, you heard a metal trash can fall over, causing you to twist your body around to examine the place. A meow was heard as a black cat hissed and ran off across your way. You then felt a hand on your shoulder making you jump.

"Hey, calm down," Dante told you. You let out a sigh with relief.

"Well, it's kind of hard to," you told him, "besides, a black cat just crossed my path, that's not a good sign."

"Don't be superstitious, it was just a cat," he said as he pushed your forward back to walking. You glared at him and crossed your arms.

"Whatever, if something bad happens, don't make me tell you 'I told you so'," you replied and looked away from him.

Dante only rolled his eyes and followed along. You both kept silent as you walked through the alleyways until you no longer heard Dante's footsteps behind you. You stopped and look back seeing that he had stopped and was looking around with a smirk. You cocked up a brow.

"What are you-?"

Dante cut you off, "Do you smell that?" You questioned him with a look and sniffed the air. You could smell a slight odor that tinged the polluted air. The aroma was not pleasant and you instantly covered your noise.

"What is that?" you asked in a muffled voice. Dante's grin grew wider as he looked beyond your shoulder at something and he slowly began reaching for Rebellion. Your eyes widen and you looked in the corner of your eye but you were not able to see anything. Slowly you turned your head and caught a glance of an abnormal large dark figure behind you. You instantly pinched your noise, smelling that the odor was coming from that thing. You swallowed hard, letting a gulping sound heard. Suddenly. the dark figure tried to grab you with its long, scaly arms, but you immediately ducked and covered your head just as Dante charged forward with Rebellion drawn.

You stood up and backed away as you watched Dante fight the large creature with his sword. The black scaly creature was large and tall in size. It's legs were long and scrawny, as if like an insect. It had large horns on its head, curved towards its face like a frame. Its claws were large, trying to grab at Dante at every opportunity. You began to take steps back, your hand to your chest as you starred at the demon with frightful eyes. Suddenly, you felt something tight around your waist. You yelped as you were pulled over some ones shoulder.

"Take care of the half demon," a croaked voice was heard from the one carrying you as he pointed with a bony figure at Dante. You gasped and immediately called his name.

"Let me go! Dante! I told you so!" you called to him as you began to hit your fists on your carriers back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: These are soo short. I'm liking the RE4 chapters better...


	9. Chapter 9

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 9**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Errr, okay, so we all know there is one more chapter at the end of this one, at least until tomorrow. I guess that all sixty three chapters of this would total up to be a fair enough thing, even if the chapters are miniscule compared to her RE4 chapters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me fucking go!" you shouted and hit as hard as you could into your carrier's stomach with your knee. He grunted and dropped you to the floor. You scrambled to you feet, backing away from the demon when suddenly, your back hit something. Two bony hands grabbed your arms firmly. Your eyes widened and you looked up, seeing the face of another demon behind you. You struggled out of its grip with no avail.

"Knock the bitch out," the demon that once held you ordered. His features hit you as abnormal, for he didn't seem to look like a demon. He looked like a mere human, although some aspects did differ. This man had indigo blue hair and bright yellow eyes with a sharp purple rim around the iris. He had stunning features and if he wasn't such a dickhead, he could have been listed in your hot guy list.

You shook your head, praying not to get hit across the head until you heard multiple gunshots. The grip on your arms loosened and you immediately jumped away. Dante charged at the demon with Rebellion drawn, slashing against the creature rapidly. He looked over his shoulder at you with a smirk on his face.

"You okay?" he asked. You opened your mouth to answer when suddenly a hand slapped over your mouth and another arm wrapped around your neck in a headlock. You shouted, cursed, and kicked your feet, but the demon with the yellow eyes didn't let you go.

"A feisty one, aren't you?" he whispered in your ear. You furrowed your brow in disgust, feeling his lips lightly graze your ear.

"Let her go, dude, before I force your ass to do so," Dante said to him.

"I would think differently son of Sparda, for it seems that you are quite busy," the demon spoke when before you knew it four ferocious demons jumped into view, all surrounding Dante.

"How nice, a little posy for me to play with," Dante said cockily and withdrew Rebellion. The demon holding you began pulling you back into the shadows. You screamed into the palm of his hand, calling for help and Dante. You scowled at the fact he was temporarily busy with fending off the other demons. The demon pulled you down the alleyway. You caught a glance of a white van coming to view. Instantly knowing that that would be your prison, you writhe in his grasp.

"Stop squirming," the blue haired demon hissed but you only smirked at his lack of knowledge. You instantly threw your elbow as hard as you could into his stomach, causing him to gasp for breath and let you go. The demon fell to his knees, holding onto his stomach. Not wanting to stick around until he recovers you dashed away back into the direction Dante was in but suddenly you bumped right into someone. You were about to scream when you felt a soft hand over your mouth.

"Relax, babe, it's just me," Dante whispered. You sighed with relief but cut yourself off when you noticed you two were surrounded by many demons.

"Get her!" the demon who was once holding you shouted.

"Oh, crap," you whispered. Dante then suddenly grabbed your wrist and pulled you into a sprint down the alleyway.

"Chase them!" Many footsteps were then heard after you. You looked back seeing some of the creatures jump up onto the walls and begin to crawl against them. Your face crossed with an expression of horror and you picked up your pace.

You looked forward again, seeing that you two were headed towards the white van. Dante ran up to the driver's door, letting go of your hand and throwing the door open. The demon sitting at the driver's seat hissed at Dante, barring its large yellow fangs. Dante smirked and pulled the demon from its neck and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Get in," Dante ordered. Hesitantly you nodded and jumped into the driver's seat, crawling towards the passenger seat.

Dante jumped in after you, closing the car door behind him and cranked up the engine.

"Can you drive?" you asked in desperation, quickly putting on your seat belt. Dante didn't answer, but only put the van in reverse. Suddenly, a demon jumped onto the hood of the car, roaring loudly and spitting out its saliva onto the windshield. The demon held its claw back, forming it into a fist and getting ready to break through the windshield. Dante smirked and you instantly closed your eyes. Dante slammed his foot onto the gas, causing the car to back up in a jolt and throwing the demon off. He switched the van into drive and slammed on the gas pedal at a quick speed and running over the demon.

"Holy shit," you cussed, opening your eyes and looking into the rearview mirror to see that the demon was lying limply on the road. You sighed with relief and looked around the van in curiosity. You looked behind the seat to the back of the van. Cardboard boxes lay stacked up, and ropes and a roll of tape lay on the floor of the car. Your eyes widened. "They were going to kidnap me..." you whispered. You felt a light tap on your knee and looked over to Dante.

"Don't worry, babe, Dante's here to serve and protect," he said with a sly grin. You smiled at him with a sense of security. You leaned back into the seat, starring through the distance.

"At least we got that car you wanted," you muttered. Dante grinned and turned at an intersection until a sudden scraping sound was heard. You furrowed your brow and looked up at the ceiling of the car. Suddenly, a face appeared upside down at the windshield. It's fist broke into the windshield and reached for you. You tried to kick at it, but it grabbed the collar of your shirt and began pulling you out of the car, but luckily for you, the seat belt was preventing the demon from throwing you out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Well, this story will be easier to stick around to, since the chapters aren't too long. They need to be longer, but, I guess that's just how DS wrote this.


	10. Chapter 10

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 10**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Okay, well, I don't mean to be lazy, but I'm gonna go back to the gamecube when I'm done with this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante pulled out his gun, aiming the barrel at the head of the demon and pulling the trigger. The demon's head was blown back and its hand let go of you. Dante pulled back his gun and brought his hand back on the wheel.

"Hold on, babe," he told you before turning the steering wheel in a snap. You tightly shut you eyes and held onto the handle of the car door and the dashboard as the van spun in a circle. You heard the screech of the tires and of the demon as it were thrown off of the ceiling of the car and onto the cold pavement. Dante pressed down on the gas peddle and drove off, leaving the body of the demon alone in the street. You threw you head back onto the seat.

"This is the beginning of something big, isn't it?" you asked softly.

"Maybe," Dante replied. You sighed and slouched back in your seat.

"How perfect..." you whispered. You gazed upon the rearview mirror and crossed your arms over your chest. Luckily for you no one was tailing your path. You propped your feet on the dashboard, starring into the distance. Silence over came the two of you, and being the one who loathed it, you instantly turned on the radio, changing it into a rock station.

"So, what now? Are we just going to keep driving until we get to Maxis' place?" you asked and looked over at Dante.

"Unless we want to drive in two days straight, then yeah," he remarked.

"Two days?!" you shouted with disbelief, "It takes two days to get there?" Dante nodded. You sighed, "It's getting late.

"Where are we staying for the night?"

"If we don't find a motel soon, then we're sleeping in the car."

"Yay," you replied in a gloomy voice, "well as long as I'm with you I'm safe, no?"

Dante smirked, "Safe, and among other things," he remarked slyly. You narrowed your eyes playfully at him; understanding what he was thinking about.

"Same as ever, like the videogame character. I swear Capcom got your personality perfectly in Devil May Cry 3," you said.

"And that would be...?" Dante asked, catching your gaze with his.

"Cocky, perverted and hot." You immediately slapped your hand over your mouth once you let the last word slip.

"Hot, hm?" Dante lips formed into a conceited smile. You blushed.

"Shut up. I let it slip..." you lowered your gaze away from his.

"You got the hots for me, don't you?" he asked in that unforgettable cocky tone.

"Let it go, Dante," you whispered as you could feel your cheeks burn harder.

"Fine, but I'll find out sooner or later," he said and looked forward again. You rolled your eyes and looked out the window into the empty streets. You looked into the dark alleyways, expecting something to jump out onto the van but there was nothing. Minutes elapsed and there was no sign of a motel in the streets. Dante ended up driving out of downtown and out of the city. He drove the van up a large hill. Only a few cars passed by through the solitude road.

"You'd think they'd be following us," you remarked glancing into the rearview mirror every so often.

"Eventually, they will, but until then, let's pull over," Dante replied and turned the car gently into the small forest, stopping the van several feet away from the road. He turned off the car. You took off your seat belt and looked at the back of the van.

"We sleeping back there?" you asked. Dante shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." You shrugged also and got up on the seat to make your way in the back. You moved a few boxes out of the way in order to gain room for you to sleep. Dante looked through the windows, making sure that the area was safe enough to be sleeping in. When he was content he made his way to the back also. You were already laying down, your back facing him and your hand tucked under your head like a pillow. Being close to the sliding door, you could feel the cold draft enter through the crevice. You shivered slightly until you felt something lay over your body.

Suddenly, you felt two arms wrap around your waist, pulling you closer. You blushed and looked over your shoulder at Dante. His coat was also lying across his body and above yours like a blanket.

"Dante, why are you...?" you trailed off when you noticed a grin on his face.

"It's cold out, and what better way to keep warm then body heat?" he remarked. You sighed and laid your head back over your hand.

"Good night, Dante," you said firmly and closed you eyes.

"Night, babe."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Bye ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 11**

**Warnings: Violence and Language**

*Author's Note: Huh, been a busy day, and boring at the same time.... *Sigh* wanna do so much, so I wonder how long I'll be up.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You heard footsteps in the distance, causing you to wake up from your dreamless sleep. You fluttered your eyelids open, and yawned. You looked lazily at the white side door of the van in front of you, hearing for the sounds again. But now you could hear muffled voices that you couldn't make out, and some more footsteps. Your eyes widened and your heart beat quickened. _Oh my God, they found us!_

Scraping was then heard on the sides of the car, like the cutting of steel. You could feel your self begin to slowly panic.

You instantly tried to get up but then were pulled down by something around your waist. You looked down seeing the culprit was Dante. He had a firm hold around your waist.

"Dante!" you whispered loudly, shaking him, "Dante, please, wake up," you pleaded with fearful eyes. He lifted his eyelids lazily and slightly, starring at you.

"What's wrong?" he quietly asked, every so often closing his eyes. "Come back to bed," he whispered and pulled you closer towards him as he closed his eyes again.

"Dante! They're here! They're right outside the-"

Suddenly, the side door slid open aggressively with a loud click. A large claw instantly grabbed you before you could warn Dante of the creatures outside. The claw wrapped its fingers around your fragile body, pulling you out of the car.

"___________!" Dante called out.

"Dante!" you shouted as you struggled from the demons grasp, slowly losing breath at how tight its grip was.

"You fool! Don't crush her, we need her alive!" You heard a dark, sadistic voice. It intimidated you, but you glanced at the direction of which it was coming from. There stood the tall human-like demon, with the indigo blue long hair and those bright golden eyes.

"Sorry, Lord Aeon," the demon holding you croaked, seemingly frightened of the blue haired demon who you formally knew as Aeon now. _Aeon? Sounds like something from Final Fantasy_, you remarked to yourself. Suddenly, Dante came jumping out of the van with his sword in his grasp. He swung at the demon holding you, cutting through its long arm. You fell on your buttocks with a thud.

"Ow..." you moaned as you felt another arm wrap around your waist, and before you knew it, you were thrown over someone's shoulder. "Let me go, asshole!" you shouted, recognizing the blue hair your carrier had. He ignored you as he pointed towards Dante.

"Kill the half demon," he ordered as many demons charged towards Dante.

"Damn it!" Dante cussed, being to preoccupied at the moment to help you. You watched with fright as you squirmed in the man's arms, trying to escape but he held a tight grip on you. Suddenly, you were thrown into the back seat of a dark blue car. You winced as you hit your head onto the car door behind you. You immediately recovered and tried getting out of the car until you felt cold steel on your neck.

"Quit moving, unless you would like me to cut those pretty fingers of yours," Aeon hissed through a narrowed gaze, making his golden eyes begin to illuminate. You swallowed hard, keeping silent. "Good, girl," he withdrew his sword, sliding it back in its sheath before sliding in the car beside you and closing the door. "Drive," he simply ordered to the demon that was driving the car.

"But what about the others?" it asked.

"They are nothing but mere sacrifices to occupy the son of Sparda, now drive," Aeon said coldly. The demon nodded and began to start up the engine. You sat as far as you could away from the man beside you, huddled close to corner, and your knees to your chest. Strange popping noises were heard from outside and if you didn't know any better, you noticed that the car was lowering down. The demon driver continued to push down on the gas pedal but nothing seemed to work.

"Why haven't we moved?" Aeon asked impatiently. Suddenly, the door you were sitting against was opened, causing you to fall backgrounds. Two strong arms instantly caught you.

"Damn it!" Aeon cursed as he tried to grab you before Dante had pulled you out of the car, but he was too slow.

"You should replace your wheels, they seem rather flat," Dante remarked with a smirk. You furrowed your brow in confusion and looked down to the wheels of the car. All had a hole in them, and were flat as rubber. _He shot the wheels_. Dante then grabbed your wrist and pulled you to run back towards the white van.

"Get in the driver's seat," Dante ordered as he opened the passenger door, gesturing for you to get in quickly. You nodded and crawled in, making your way to the driver's seat and quickly cranking up the engine. Dante got in after you, rolling down his window and taking a shot at the blue car with his pistol. You put the van in reverse and with a shaky conscience, pushed down the gas pedal.

"Get down!" Dante shouted as he forced you into a crouching position. Suddenly, a large crash was heard as the blue car slammed right into the side of the van. You groaned when your body slammed into the side of the car hard.

"Shit," you cussed, as you lifted up and slammed your foot on the pedal, "God damn demons..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: It seems people are actually reading this, and I'm glad. I like editing DS' stories and putting them up over here from quizilla. I'm glad she gave me permission to do this ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 12**

**Warnings: Violence and Language**

*Author's Note: *Sigh* Sooo, now what?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You reversed the van rather quickly, gritting your teeth at the pain your body was aching from. Dante went to the back of the van doing God only knew what. All you had to concentrate on was your driving; you didn't need more stress to fall on your shoulders, besides, Dante can look over himself, and possibly you, if you ended up crashing the car. You sighed and turned the car as you were reversing, aiming to go back on the road. You changed the car back into drive and slammed on the gas just as the blue car bumped the back of the van only slightly.

Dante slid the side door open, equipping himself with both Ebony and Ivory. He poked his head out and looked back at the blue car that was gaining quickly, after all, vans weren't that fast. He aimed back at Aeon, seeing the look of fury and rage in his eyes; oh yeah, no doubt he was pissed. Dante pulled the trigger, letting a bullet burst out of the barrel of the gun and hit the windshield of the demon's car. Dante smirked and continued. The blue car was driving in an out of control manner, after all, Dante did flatten the wheels.

You got to the road in no time and began driving straight to who knew where. Any where away from Aeon and his reckless driving, maybe. Every chance he got he would try to bump the back bumper of the car, sending you to get a little out of control, although he was having more trouble getting in control then you were. You tried everything you could to relax yourself. You were taking deep breaths, looking at the side mirrors every so often seeing that Aeon was catching up rather quickly. You could see that he was beginning to speed up to the right side of the van, where Dante had the door open.

Just as he got to the right side, Dante began shooting him rapidly with his twin pistols. He was hitting the windows and the side of the car where Aeon was driving, while the other demon that was once driving was in the back, as if waiting for something. Dante continued to shoot with an expression of pure amusement. Suddenly, Aeon began lowering down his window quickly and aimed a gun at Dante with his free hand. He instantly pulled the trigger sending a bullet towards Dante. The bullet hit Dante's chest, with a powerful blow and sending him to fall back against the opposite side of the car.

"Dante!" you cried out, seeing that blood was beginning to trickle down his bare chest.

"I'm fine, just keep driving," he muttered and pulled out the bullet from his wound, "I can't believe this guy has guns, too..." You sighed and looked forward, luckily for you there seemed to be no cars on the road, although you could see the sun begin to slowly rise. All you could hear in the background was gunshots, the loud noises causing a headache on your part. You could see the reflection in the mirrors that the blue car was beginning to drive faster. Slowly, you were beginning to panic, but you kept a firm grip on the steering wheel, vowing to keep your concentration in focus.

"What the hell is he doing?" Dante questioned to himself as he continued to shoot at the car every chance he got. The metal frame of the vehicle was punctured with many bullet holes, the windows were no better. You looked down at the speed meter, taking note that you were going over 100 km per hour. You took a big breath and kept your eyes on the road. Suddenly, you felt a hard bump at the side of the van, causing you to drive in the other lane. You immediately gained back control and went back to your original lane.

"Take this asshole." You turned the wheel quickly to the right so that the van bumped right against Aeon's car. You snickered seeing that he was beginning to lose control. Unfortunately, though, he was able to gain it back fast and gain more speed. "Shit..." you cussed to yourself.

"___________, keep the van steady," Dante ordered, poking his head through the door, while holding onto the frame.

"Okay," you told him. Dante again began shooting at the car while you kept a very good eye at the position Aeon were driving his vehicle. Eventually, Aeon was able to reach at the same point you were.

"Damn," you muttered under your breath when suddenly, the demon that was once in the car jumped onto the hood of the van. "Oh, shit!" you shouted as the demon jumped through the broken windshield that only had half of the glass still intact, as if untouched. The demon began to grab at you with its rather large claws. You began to lose control on the steering wheel, causing the car to begin to swerve off of the road.

"___________, keep the car steady!" Dante shouted as he began to lose balance and holding onto the side of the van.

"It's kind of hard to do that when there's demon trying to grab me!" you snapped and kicked at the demon.

"Shit," Dante cussed as he was about the aim at the demon, when the van ran into a ditch but still kept on going. Dante lost balance once again, not able to shoot.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" you yelled as you backed away from the demon while trying to control the steering wheel.

You looked through the windshield to see where the car was heading and your eyes immediately turned as wide as saucers. "Oh...my...God..." you whispered as you tried to slam on the breaks but your foot couldn't find the peddle in time. The van drove straight into a large oak tree. You hadn't had your seat belt on so you flew right out of the windshield, breaking the remaining glass that was still intact. You fell onto the grass, skidding a few feet before you stopped. You were out cold.

The demon in the car had died by impact right into the tree. As for Dante, the cardboard boxes had cushioned his impact from being too injured. Dante instantly kicked the boxes away from him, throwing away the one's that had fallen over his body.

"__________? You okay?" he asked. He got to his feet and looked over the front seat, seeing it was empty. He then jumped out of the van. The blue car and Aeon were no where in sight.

"___________?" he continued to call out. Dante continued to step further, walking to the front of the van to see that it went right into a tree, strangely enough though, the van seemed still well enough to drive. He turned and looked around seeing your figure lying on the grass with no hint of movement. He cussed under his breath and ran towards you, skidding on his knees to reach your body in a kneeling position. He turned your body over and lifted your head up.

Blood was trickling down your forehead and there was a cut on your lower lip. He weakly smiled, seeing that you were still breathing. Dante picked you up in his arms, standing up and making his way towards the semi-destroyed van. He opened the car door, sliding in and laying you beside him, resting your head on his lap. He took one more glance at you before changing the van into reverse and driving away from the tree.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Okay, so I'm getting kicked off for no reason, and I swear I'll put up as many as I'm supposed to have tomorrow....


	13. Chapter 13

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 13**

**Warnings: Violence and Language (as far as I know)**

*Author's Note: Err, yeah, I didn't finish putting up the five chapters yesterday, and I will do so today, also putting in the five for today, so... sorry about that ^^'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You began waking from your unconsciousness. Slowly, you opened your eyes, looking up at the ceiling of the car. You blinked a few times to focus your vision. You could feel that your head was lying on something firm. You turned your body to the side, starring at the keys in the ignition. Your head was pounding a tiny bit, trying to remember what had happened.

"Heh, finally your awake, I was wondering if you were going to sleep on my leg all day," you heard Dante's voice above you. Slowly you sat up, rubbing your eyes and glanced at him. You looked through the windshield, feeling the cold air hit your face; the two of you were on the road again.

"What happened?" you asked in a daze, catching your reflection in the rearview mirror. You began rubbing off the dried blood on your forehead with the back of your hand.

"You crashed the car," Dante simply stated with a smirk. You lightly laughed and closed your eyes.

"How lovely..." you whispered and leaned against something absentminded.

"Hm, you just woke up and already you're coming on to me," Dante remarked. You raised a brow and peeked one eye open, letting you notice that you were leaning against his shoulder. You blushed.

"Oh. Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to," you began to explained, immediately pulling away from him when his arm trapped you from moving away. He placed it around your shoulder with a grin.

"No need to say sorry, I didn't say I minded," he whispered in your ear causing a chill to crawl up your spine. You began laughing nervously, blushing even more now. Your body was stiff as you sat close beside him, not knowing what to do right now. You looked out the windows noticing you were reaching back to civilization.

"Hungry?" Dante asked suddenly. You shrugged.

"A little..." you replied. He nodded his head, putting on the signal and turning the car to the right, into an entrance of a diner.

"We'll stop here for lunch," he stated, parking the car and turning the engine off.

"Um, what about the issue of money?" you asked with curiosity, starring at him.

"Relax, babe, I'm not totally broke," he told you with a wink. You smiled and shrugged, getting out of your side of the car. You stretched your arms up high, yawning and walking around the car to meet up with Dante. You followed him through the entrance door of the diner. Not many people were there, just a few truck drivers just having a little break from their journey's to their destination. You looked around the place when you noticed that Dante was beginning to walk off. You quickly followed him towards a booth. He took a seat and you took a seat across from him. Both of you began looking through the menus that were left on the table. Soon after your arrival, a young woman came along in a rather short uniform.

She wore a short peach colored dress with a pink apron. She had light blond curly hair, tied up in a messy bun. She was pretty, but had a smug look on her face, chewing on her gum carelessly as she held a note pad and a pen in her hands.

Her lips were a rosy red colour, which was one of the first things you noticed.

"You two ready to order?" she asked as she blew a large pink bubbled and snapped it with her teeth. You cocked up brow, looking at her as she looked over at Dante as if examining his features; he was wearing no shirt under his trench coat after all. You cleared your throat, breaking her from her daze and look at you with a raised brow.

"Get me a bacon sandwich with medium fries," Dante ordered, absolutely clueless at the glaring contest you and the waitress were having. You read on her name tag that her name with Alice. She looked away from you, clicking her pen and writing down Dante's order on the note pad. You rolled your eyes again and looked down at the menu.

"I'd like a cheese burger and some fries," you ordered. You looked back up seeing her write down your order.

"And to drink?"

"Water is fine with me," you replied and looked over to Dante.

"Coke."

"Coming right up," she informed, winking at Dante before walking off. You narrowed your eyes at her back.

"Do I sense some tension?" Dante then asked, breaking you from your evil thoughts that had involved Alice. You shot your head back towards him with eyebrows raised.

"What?" you asked innocently. He smirked at you, beginning to narrow his eyes as he rested his chin on the back of his hand, his elbow rested on the table.

"Did I just see jealousy in your eyes?" he wondered in a husky tone, grinning at you with that all too familiar sexy smile.

You began to blush and waved a hand in the air, as if dismissing your envy.

"Me jealous? Ha, as if...I'm not jealous," you replied with a confident smirk. He shook his head.

"You keep telling yourself that babe, because you know you want me," he replied cockily and leaned back, folding his arms behind his head.

_Why that little..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Okay, so up to chapter twenty today.... *sigh*


	14. Chapter 14

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 14**

**Warnings: Violence and Language (as far as I know)**

*Author's Note: Hnn~...........

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You glared towards Dante, trying all you had to suppress your anger. You let out a breath, ignoring him completely and looking away. "Dante, sometimes you're too cocky for your own good," you simply stated, resting your chin on the palm of your hand. The two of you stayed in silence for a bit when Alice came back with two drinks in her hand. She placed the glass of water at your side and the coke at Dante's side. You tried ignoring her as much as you could.

"So, you two live near here or you traveling?" she asked, chewing harshly on her gum as if she was a cow eating grass.

"More like a road trip," Dante answered and took a sip of his coca cola.

"Oh, I see," she replied, smiling in Dante's direction. You tried forgetting the fact that she was practically flirting with him.

You mumbled under your breath as you looked up to her. "What was that?" she asked, in a snobbish manner. You faked a smile.

"Oh, what? I didn't say anything," you lied in a sweet voice. She glared at you.

"I know I heard you say something."

"Rawr," Dante murmured, as if suspecting a cat fight to go on. You scowled towards him and looked back at the waitress.

"Shouldn't you be getting our food?" you snapped. Alice narrowed her eyes on you before popping the bubble she formed with her pink gum. She began walking away when you looked away from her and out the window. Dante was watching the whole time with pure amusement on his face.

"You are jealous," he stated matter-of-factly. You gritted your teeth together as he said this. _I'm not jealous...I can't be jealous for some video game character...God damnit! Damn Dante and his hot damn, good looks._ You bit your bottom lip, trying to avoid contact from his eyes. "Look, you don't have to be embarrassed about it, I actually think it's a turn on, really," he said, smirking at you. You felt your cheeks become hot and you abruptly stood up.

"I-I'm going to go to the washroom," you informed and walked away without a glance. You went in quick pace, practically running through the doors. To your luck the public washroom was unoccupied which gave you the time to think. You closed your eyes, taking in a large breath then blowing it out. You scratched the back of your neck. "Okay, relax, ___________, no need to get all edgy. Dante is just being Dante, and yes you have to a bit you are kinda jealous." You sighed and looked up at the mirror.

"He's lucky he has a fucking nice body to match that big ego of his," you said to yourself, laughing silently. You shook your head and went into one of the stalls to do your business. After you were finished, you came out to wash your hands and walked out the washroom doors. You made your way back to the booth you and Dante were at until you stopped to see Alice had occupied your empty seat. Both she and Dante were in a deep conversation, not taking notice to you.

You furrowed your brow and cleared your throat to interrupt. Dante was the one to look up at you first.

"Um, excuse me, you're in my seat," you stated in a rather bored tone as you cocked a brow at the waitress.

"Babe, just take a seat by me," Dante grinned, and patted the spot beside him. You smiled and walked towards him and took a seat. You acknowledged the plates of your food on the table.

"When did our food come?" you asked, pulling your plate in front of you.

"Right at the time you went to the washroom, I didn't want to eat until you came back," Dante said, placing his hand on your thigh.

"Oh," you replied, taking a fry and dipping it in some ketchup before throwing it in your mouth. Alice watched you with careful eyes but you simply ignored her and paid more attention to the fact Dante was now rubbing your thigh with his hand. You soon blushed but you tried your best to hide it. "What have you two been talking about?" you asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that lingered in the air.

"Just getting to know each other," Alice stated with a smirk. You nodded slowly. "...I'm just wondering, but are you two a couple?" she suddenly asked, pointing at Dante and you.

"Well, actually..." you trailed off as you soon began to blush. You instantly grabbed your cheese burger and took a bite, away to hide your tad of embarrassment. _Why does she want to know anyways? Either she's noisy or just wants to see if she has a chance with Dante...damn her_.

"Just friends?" she asked, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Something like that," Dante spoke up, throwing a fresh fry in his mouth. _Something like that?_ Alice smiled towards him, narrowing her eyes in order to give him a playful look. You scowled to yourself as you picked up your glass of water and began to drink it.

"So, are you single?" she asked him. Immediately you spat out your drink in surprised as she asked this. Accidentally though you manage to spat the water on her. Dante bit his bottom lip in order to suppress from laughing. Alice had a look of horror and shock on her face. You tried your hardest not to laugh either.

"Heh, um, sorry?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Almost caught up to yesterday's thing, then I gotta do today's.


	15. Chapter 15

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 15**

**Warnings: Violence and Language (as far as I know)**

*Author's Note: Hmm... I'm gonna make a Youtube video when I'm done with this, 'cause I'm bored ^_^ Oh, and I'm gonna mention the usual disclaimers here, and so on, and then I'll be putting up five more chapters for today's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice wiped the water off her face and looked at you with the dirtiest look she could muster. And that was all it took.

Right there you just start laughing instantly. You slapped your hand over your mouth, trying to muffle in your laughter but you could already feel your eyes begin to water. She narrowed her eyes at you. You already knew she hated you, and this event just added to the fire.

"You think this is funny?" she snapped. You shook your head with your hand still over your mouth, but then stopped yourself and took slow breaths to try and calm yourself. And thankfully it worked like a charm.

"You know what? I'm not going to lie to you, yes, I thought that was fucking hilarious," you blurted out. She gritted her teeth in anger. You just smiled at her with pure mockery. This was just too much fun.

"You're lucky I'm working now, otherwise I would so kick your ass," she said through clenched teeth and grabbed some napkins to wipe off some water from her uniform. You chuckled a little.

"Working? All you're doing here is flirting with this guy," you retorted, pointing to Dante with your thumb whom was yet silent.

"You got a problem with that?" she asked, trying her best to keep her voice low. You furrowed your eyebrows in anger.

"Actually, yes, I do!" your eyes widened after you said this and you then bit your bottom lip. _Opps, let it slip,_ you thought. All went completely silent in the diner. Even the few customers who were there stayed silent in order to hear your little verbal fight you were having with this snobby waitress. Honestly, who the hell hired her? Suddenly, a sly grin formed on Alice's lips.

"Oh, I get it, you have a crush on him, don't you?" she then asked. Dante looked over at you for an answer. You felt yourself under the spotlight but you kept silent. "Aw, how sweet, you're jealous," she continued to taunt. Oh, that was it.

What right did she have to accuse you? At least you didn't throw yourself at Dante like she did. And asking him if he was single? Oh, yeah, make it more obvious that you want him that bad. You stood abruptly, slamming the cup on the table before turning and walking towards the exit. You knew things would just get ugly if you stayed there to deal with her.  
"_________, wait," Dante called out to you. He sighed and stood up, grabing some money from his coat pocket and placed it on the table. "Keep the change," he stated before grabbing his bacon sandwich and placing it in his mouth as he ran after you. You walked out the doors, making your way towards the van. You could hear Dante calling to you but you just kept walking. Suddenly you felt his hand grab your arm, stopping you.

"Forget it, lets just leave," you said softly as you stood with your back towards him.

"I don't understand why you're getting so upset just because that chick was flirting with me. I thought you said you weren't jealous?" he remarked and turned you around to face him.

"I wasn't upset! And I'm not jealous, all right?" you replied in a sharp tone, stating that what you said was true, although you knew it to be a complete lie. Then again, who wouldn't be jealous if some girl was flirting with Dante right in front of you?

He grinned. "Okay then, prove it."

"What?" you questioned, furrowing your brow in confusion.

"Prove. It." He repeated simply.

"But...I don't know how," you said honestly. He gave you a sly smirk. Oh man, what was he thinking now?

"I have a suggestion," he said. You cocked up a brow, wondering what was going on in that mischievous little mind of his.

"How-" Dante cut you off your question by pressing his lips hard against yours. Your eyes widened as your face flushed.

Luckily for you, that Dante was gripping your arm tightly, because you knew you would have fallen backwards with no support. After a few seconds he pulled back from you with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Now, tell me that you didn't feel anything from that," he said. You moved your lips trying to form a word but you were too much in a state of shock. Finally your words began to spill out.

"I...I d-didn't..." you tried but you failed miserably. He shook his head in mock sympathy.

"That was a sad attempt," he remarked before letting you go and walked his way back to the van. You shook your head, breaking yourself from your daze and you turned towards him.

"Hey! That was no fair! You cheated!" you called out as you chased after him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: It's so quiet........... ah, but not this part ^^ It was funny. I'd be one of those people, getting jealous and then fighting about not being jealous.


	16. Chapter 16

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 16**

**Warnings: Violence and Language (as far as I know)**

*Author's Note: All right! So, here's today's chapters! Now that I'm caught up from getting kicked off last night and stopping abruptly with the chapters, those are now done!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who said I had to play fair?" Dante asked with a sly grin. He opened the van door and jumped in. You shook your head after him and walked around the van to get in also.

"What do you think a girl's going to say when some guy kissers her?" you asked. "Still, couldn't you think of something better then that?" you remarked and looked over to him as you closed the car door.

"Nah, I liked that idea better. Besides, it got me my answer, didn't it?" he replied with a rakish smile your way. You just rolled your eyes. "Oh, you're just mad because I know you dig me," he continued.

"Dante, just drive please," you said softly, looking forward through the windshield. You crossed your arms over your chest stubbornly.

"Someone's getting bitchie," he remarked and placed the keys in the ignition. You gritted your teeth together.

"Just drive-" Suddenly, you were cut off when something crashed right into the side of the van, causing you to fly right into Dante. He was like your personal air bag. The van rocked back and forth until it finally stopped. "Ow..." you whispered, holding onto your head.

"You okay?" Dante asked as he took a look at you.

"I'm fine," you replied and began sitting up. "What happened?"

"I don't know..." he said, as he looked through the windows, "Shit..." he soon cussed.

"What? What's wrong?" you asked, looking towards him then out the window. The car that had crashed into you was now backing up a bit until a few figures came out. Your eyes widened when you recognized the black scaly, scrawny demons. A man then jumped out of the door who you expected to be Aeon, but to your surprise, it was someone different. It was a tall man wearing a pure white sleeveless robe with a hood shadowing over his face. He looked up to meet your gaze, letting you able to see his features specifically. He was a black man, his left eye a completely gold. He had black ink markings under that eye that you couldn't quite understand.

"Get the girl," you heard him order to the demons, pointing towards the van you were in.

"__________, I want you to stay in here and keep the doors locked. If they get in, get out of the car and run," Dante whispered to you. You turned your head to him.

"But what about you?" you asked in a hushed tone. He smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll find you, " he said before getting out the car door he was leaning on. You sighed and immediately locked it. Watching as he ran towards the demons that were beginning to walk forward to the car. He pulled out Rebellion and began cutting through them. You made your way to the back of the van to lock the side doors. You went to right first and locked it since more demons were coming towards that way. You were about to turn to lock the other door when something banged right into the door you just locked. Startled, you had fallen back. Suddenly, you heard the car door behind you slide open and two hands quickly grab you.

"Oh, shit!" you shouted as you kicked your feet, anything to make the man let go. You recognized him as the one in the white robe. "Let me go! What the hell do you people want from me?!" you shouted as you struggled.

"Silence!" he yelled in a rather deep tone. "I have only come to bring you to Lord Aeon," he replied and pulled you out of the car with a firm grip.

"What are you, another follower?" you remarked. He stared down at you with a fierce look, his golden eye that seemed to glow.

"Follower? I'm his right hand man, Eerious," he answered and placed a gag over your mouth. Your shouts became muffled screams as you writhed in his grip. _Damn it! This isn't going well..._ Eerious pulled you around the van. "I want you three to occupy the son of Sparda," he ordered to the three demons by his side. You continued to squirm and shout from under his grip, anything to get Dante's attention but the constant growls from the demons drowned out your voice.

"Silent wretch, unless you'd like me to knock you out...actually, I like that idea," he said before you felt a hard blow to the back of your head. Your vision started to become blurry and all you could hear was Dante slashing against the demons' fragile bodies. You tried keeping your eyes open but to no avail and soon fell into the deep dark abyss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Hmm, I like this chapter ^^ It's always funny to get stolen while the hero has no idea, y'know? Adds more....action, I guess I should say.


	17. Chapter 17

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 17**

**Warnings: Violence and Language (as far as I know)**

*Author's Note: Gee, I wonder what's happening now, gotta be interesting, y'know? I don't want Dante to grab 'you' back right away this time, like he usually does. It wouldn't be as fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante's POV (Wooo!)

I continued to slash through the demons as much as I could, but the little bastards just kept coming. Just as a demon tried to grab me with those scrawny little claws, I jumped back, flipping backwards and landing on the roof of the white van. I sheathed back Rebellion and took out my faithful Ebony and Ivory. I began shooting down all the demons with a twisted grin on my face. Just as I turned to aim at a few more I noticed that tall guy in the white robe was holding something in his arms and bringing it towards the car. He turned a bit and I recognized that it was _________, unconscious in his arms.

"Shit," I cussed under my breath and jumped off of the roof to the van. I flipped in the air skillfully and landed on the roof of his car, a gun pointed directly at the man in white. "Let her go," I said sternly.

"Ah, Dante, the son of Sparda, tell me, what is your connection with this girl? Why is it that you wish to protect her?" Eerious asked with a smirk.

"You're persistence of capturing her entertains and amuses me, is all," I replied.

"So, this is all just fun and games for you?" Eerious pressed on.

"You can say something like that," I said, my gun still pointed at his head. "Now, let her go."

"It is not my place to do so," Eerious simply remarked with a grin. Suddenly a large number of demons jumped towards me. I was tackled down aggressively to the floor. I rolled onto my feet, immediately taking out my sword and slashing through them. Eerious took this time to put __________ in the back seat of the car. He closed the door and made his way to the passenger side, oblivious that ___________ was already beginning to gain consciousness.

Your POV

"Ugh..." you groaned but it was only muffled by the cloth over your mouth. You held your head and soon sat up, pulling your gag off. "Damn it, where am I?"

"I didn't expect you to wake so soon, your spiritual energy is stronger then I expected," you heard Eerious speak as he enter into the car.

"What the hell?! Let me out of here!" you exclaimed and tried to open the car door but it wouldn't budge.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you are quite useful to us," Eerious replied.

"Dante! Where's Dante?!" you shouted.

"Being occupied at the moment," he answered and looked towards a driver who seemed to be human, wearing a hooded cloak so it was difficult to see his profile. "Bring us back to the headquarters." The driver nodded and pressed his foot on the gas. You looked vigorously out the rear window in search of Dante until you spotted him trying to kill off a large number of demons that surrounded him. As he was slashing through them, he stole a glance at you, seeing the fear and stress in your eyes as you were held captive in the back of the car.

"__________, hold on!" he called out. You turned and tried opening the doors again but it to no avail.

"There is no use trying," Eerious told you, gazing back at you, "There is no way of escaping."

"Fuck you, there is no way I'm going back to that guy with a ripped off Final Fantasy name!" you shouted through gritted teeth. Eerious looked at you a little puzzled, but hid it.

"You have no choice," he retorted before looking back forward as the car was driving away from the parking lot and back to the road. _God damn it, I feel like a damsel in distress for saying this, but, Dante, get your ass over here and save me already!_ You looked back at the window, seeing that you were getting rather far from Dante. He had killed the last remaining demon before turning his attention to the escaping car you were in. He sheathed back Rebellion and began running after the car, but unfortunately it was beginning to gain up speed.

_He's too slow to catch it, if only I could distract the driver or something,_ you thought, about to turn your gaze towards the driver when you saw a light begin to engulf Dante's body. _What the...?_ A circular orb surrounded him, and vanished away, as if it was never there, but in place of Dante's body was that of a demon. It was Dante's demon form.

_Dante goes demon! He's so freaking awesome!_ you shouted in your head with glee as Dante's pace quickened rather swiftly. You grinned to yourself as you watched him run up the car. Just as he got to the rear he quickly jumped onto the roof of the vehicle. You could hear his footsteps run across it.

"Curses, he caught up, shake him off," Eerious ordered to the driver. But before the driver could do anything Dante jumped off of the hood of the car and landed in front of it.

"He's going to get hit!" you said, watching as you neared Dante but suddenly he lifted his fist and threw it straight down on the hood hard, causing the whole vehicle to lift from it's front. You held on the seats while Eerious flew right into the windshield along with the driver. _Heh, idiots, you should have worn your seat belts,_ you mocked. Suddenly the vehicle was thrown straight back down to its wheels causing you to hit your back on the roof of the car.

"Ugh...couldn't he at least be gentle?" you groaned as you lay on the car's floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Darn, so close, too. Ah well, they'll be back, and maybe they'll succeed next time. I want them to, 'cause it'd be funny to actually get captured and tortured in this ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 18**

**Warnings: Violence and Language (as far as I know)**

*Author's Note: Wow, this isn't taking as long as I thought it would.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, you began to get up, lifted yourself onto the car seat. You could hear Eerious begin to get up also, the driver was seemingly dead. Suddenly, you heard the right back seat door open forcefully, hearing the lock break as you saw Dante back to his original form, grinning at you at the door. He leant out a hand to you. Gladly, you took it with a smile as he pulled you out of the car.

"Sweet moves back there, except for the fact that I didn't have a seat belt on," you remarked. Dante smirked.

"Heh, sorry about that," he said until you both heard a car door being opened. Dante immediately pulled you behind him and drew out Rebellion in a ready position as Eerious stepped out of the car.

"I've gone too far for this to fail just yet," he said and cracked his neck to the side. He stood straight in front of the both of you as if unfazed by the accident. He then lifted his hand, chanting an unspoken language you have never heard. Dante pulled back his sword in order to swing at Eerious when suddenly a bright golden light appeared between them. Slowly, the light began to fade and Eerious held a glowing large scythe in his hand. '_Oh, shit_, you thought. "I will not let a half demon ruin my plans," he said before swinging at Dante. Dante quickly picked you up with one arm before jumping back from the weapon.

"Neat little toy," Dante said with a smirk. _You call that little?_ Eerious stayed silent before charging at Dante with his scythe. Dante blocked every swing, never getting the chance to attack him. "If your Lord wanted _________ so much, then why didn't he come over and get her like the last time?" Dante asked, blocking another attack.

"He's busy at the moment, making preparations for his plans," Eerious answered, swinging at him again.

"What plans?" you heard yourself suddenly ask.

"You mustn't know now, even I don't know Lord Aeon's full intent," Eerious replied, backing away from Dante's sword.

"He wants to use _________ for her ability to travel dimensions, doesn't he?" Dante asked, missing a blow at Eerious' chest.

"That is her only purpose to him; otherwise, she'd be a useless girl. But once I have told him of her strong spiritual energy, I'm sure she could be used for something else." You frowned as he said this. No way were you going through Aeon's plans. Dante then swung at Eerious; he quickly blocked it with the middle of his scythe, causing their weapons to lock. Soon they began over powering each other. You decided to take this chance. You quickly ran towards Dante pulling out one of his pistols and aiming it straight at Eerious.

"Too bad you won't inform him about that if your dead," you remarked with a smirk and pulled the trigger. Being too focused on Dante's strength, Eerious wasn't fast enough to block the shot. It pierced right into the left side of his chest. He growled in pain as you shot a few more times. Immediately, he jumped back, only hardly dodging the last bullet.

"No matter how far you run, or how well you hide, we will find you," Eerious said to you as he held on his bleeding chest. His weapon then disappeared in an orb of light while the cape of his white robe completely engulfed him, disappearing instantly on the spot. You collapsed on your knees, Dante's pistol still in hand.

"They wont quit until they get me, will they?" you said mostly to yourself. Dante crouched down beside you with a smirk.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll make our way to Maxis' place and before you know it, I'll get you back home," Dante said at first, frowning a bit before smirking again. You turned to look at him.

"You promise?" you asked.

"I promise," he replied and helped you on your feet. You handed him back his gun and he put it back in place. You brushed yourself off and looked back in the distance of the diner. It was really far off to walk to. "We need a new way of transportation," Dante informed. You turned to him, about to suggest the car you were once captive in when you saw how completely trashed it was. _Geez, he didn't hold back._

"So, I guess we're walking then?" you asked, looking up at him.

"Yep," he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and began walking his way down the side of the road. You followed suit. For a few minutes, you were walking in silence until you couldn't help but speak out this question that had been bothering you.

"Why is it so important that my spiritual energy is strong? What can they do with it?" you asked, glancing up at Dante. He sighed.

"I'm not sure, but this Aeon guy probably wants to absorb it into his own power, in other words to make him stronger," he answered.

"And if he does, what happens to me?" You wondered.

"You'll die," he replied simply, looking towards you. Your eyes widened. Dante decided to continue, "Every living being has their own spiritual energy, some stronger then others. But without it, their goners."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Hmm, two more, and I guess that might be it for the day. Unless I feel like coming back on and doing five more chapters.... Eh, I dunno, it depends on if I'm doing anything today or not.....


	19. Chapter 19

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 19**

**Warnings: Violence and Language (as far as I know)**

*Author's Note: Hmm, now what?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You bit your bottom lip, repeating what Dante had said in your mind over and over again. _Aeon, would kill me?_ "Wait a minute," you spoke up, Dante gazed over to you. "I thought Aeon needed me for transporting him through dimensions, if I'm dead, then there is no way he can," you said. Dante shrugged.

"Then again, he probably knows something we don't," Dante replied. You sighed but nodded.

"How long until we get to Maxis'?" you asked as you starred at the ground.

"By tomorrow morning, if we get a car," Dante smirked seeing the two of you approach a gas station. You starred at him curiously, wondering what he was thinking. You could see he was starring at a parked green Toyota by the store.

"Maybe we could steal one," he then looked over to you, "you know how to hotwire a car?"

"What? No way! We'll get caught!" you exclaimed.

"Do you know how to hotwire a car?" Dante repeated his question. You sighed.

"My cousin taught me a while back when we were kids," you replied.

"Hm, _________, a little trouble maker in the past, huh?" Dante mocked, grinning in your direction.

"Hey, I didn't know what I was doing! I was just a little kid when I hotwired my dad's car and drove it," you chuckled to yourself. "Heh, I ended up crashing it right into my neighbors truck. Ah, good times..."

"Good then, why not relive some good memories?" Dante said and took your hand, dragging you to a sprint towards the car.

"Dante, wait! I can't-"

"We'll be quick, no one will even notice," he said with an impish grin. You let out a light sigh as he pulled you. Practically dragging you to do something you knew was completely stupid. Dante was able to drag you right to the side of the car.

He let go of your hand and began examining the vehicle. "Heh, they left the back door open," Dante remarked, opening the door.

"How convenient," you said silently as Dante gestured you in. With a sigh you got into the car, making your way to the front seat, into the drivers spot. Dante got in after you, taking a seat on the passenger side. You sighed once again and crouched down to do this thing. Dante kept a look out just in case the owner of the car was beginning to come back.

You continued to work on hot wiring the car when you heard Dante cuss. "What?" you asked, beginning to lift yourself to check out what he was gazing at outside. Immediately Dante pulled you down with him in a crouching position.

"Hurry up and get this car started, the guy is coming," Dante whispered to you. Immediately, you turned and continued.

"Shit, I knew we were going to get caught!" you whispered loudly, beginning to panic.

"Hurry up," Dante said, taking a peek out the window.

"I'm trying!" you shouted through frustration. Instantly, though, the sound of the car's engine started up, beginning to make you relax. You stood up straight along with Dante, glancing at a man with a cup of coffee in his hand. He stole a glance from you.

"Hey!" he shouted and began running to the car. "They're jacking my car!"

"Go, go, go," Dante chanted loudly. You pressed your foot hard on the gas pedal, forcing the car to jolt forward with a start. You turned the car quickly out of the parking lot and onto the road. You could hear the screech of the wheels as you did this. Dante glanced at the rear view mirror with a smirk as the owner of the car gave up running and was now swearing at the top of his lungs as you drove off with his car. You ran your hand down your face.

"I can't believe you just made me do that..." you remarked, beginning to lower the car's speed when you were far enough from the gas station.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Dante said with a rakish smile. You glanced over at him with a cocked up brow.

"You have got to be kidding me," you replied and looked forward again. "If the cops come after us, I'm jumping out of this car and leaving you behind you," you sighed.

"Sure you would, you know you need me, babe," Dante remarked, tapping his hand on your knee.

"Unfortunately..." you commented. Dante gasped with a mocking hurt expression.

"How could you? And after all we've been through," he said, and then smirked with those sexy lips of his. You chuckled lightly, glancing at him before looking back at the road.

"I guess this little trip to get back home won't be so bad after all," you remarked, smiling to yourself. You felt Dante place his arm around the back of your seat.

"You promise?" he asked with a sly grin. You grinned yourself.

"I promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: One more, then I'll be done.

I wanna know how to hotwire a car! Someone wanna tell me if they know?


	20. Chapter 20

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 20**

**Warnings: Violence and Language (as far as I know)**

*Author's Note:Okay, so that only took an hour to do, when I thought for sure it would take longer. Anyway, I wanna learn how to hotwire cars, as they did so in the other chapter, and also, I don't own this story, just edit it and have permission from the author on quizilla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were driving for a few hours, yawning a few as you looked down the same empty road. Not much was around except a never ending forest and some gas stations you passed by. Dante was looking through the car to keep himself entertained while you were stuck with just plain driving.

"Hey, that guy dropped his credit card in here," Dante remarked then bent down over your lap.

"Dante!" you said with surprise as he tried stretching to grab the plastic card from the floor board under your feet while using his other hand to hold onto your thigh. You began to blush as he did this. "Do you mind?" you said more calmly, trying to keep your eyes on the road.

"Nope, not at all," Dante remarked with a grin as he then sat up straight, taking his hand from your lap. You sighed as he looked over the card. "Sweet, we can blow off some of this guy's money," he glanced over to you.

"You're such a bad influence," you told him. He shrugged carelessly, placing the card into his back pocket. You tilted your head to the side, hearing a satisfy crack before resting your chin on the steering wheel. You glanced over to the clock seeing it was almost eight. You yawned once again, seeing that you were beginning to enter a small city.

"You look tired, maybe I should-" you cut Dante off.

"I'm fine."

"Let's pullover here at that motel for the night," he said, pointing towards one at the right. You turned on the signal and turned the car into the entrance and parked it. You tilted your head back on your car seat with eyes closed as you were beginning to take off your seatbelt. You couldn't believe how exhausted you were. When you opened your eyes you saw Dante was already out of the car and waiting for you. You instantly got out of the car, locking the door behind you as you followed Dante down the motel doors. The motel's walls were painted a dark brown with a blue roof and white doors. You went towards the service desk in order to get a room.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" a man asked, not glancing at you while looking through his sports magazine. You and Dante exchanged glances and you shrugged.

"We're here to buy a room for the night," you stated. He put down his magazine and looked over at you and then Dante.

"One bed?" he asked. You opened your mouth to object until Dante put his hand over your mouth.

"Yep," Dante answered for you ironically. You ran your fingers through your hair, not having the energy to protest. The man at the desk typed some things on the computer before throwing you the key while Dante gave the man the credit card he found, to charge it on. After that you walked out, down the side of the motel looking for the number of your room. You looked down at the key chain on the key seeing it was for room 16. Dante followed you as you led the way and stopped outside your room. You unlocked the door and stepped in, immediately collapsing on the bed.

"An actual bed...how I missed you..." you whispered, nuzzling your face into the pillow. Dante chuckled from behind you while taking off his trench coat, draping it over a hook on the wall. You looked over at him. "Hey, I'm just wondering but is Maxis in this city?" you asked.

"Yeah, but farther down the road," Dante answered as he walked towards the front door and locked it. "I'm going to take a quick shower, you going to be okay by yourself for a little while? Or do y'want to join me?" he asked slyly. You rolled your eyes playfully.

"I'll be fine; I'll just take a shower in the morning," you said. Dante shrugged.

"Your loss," he replied cockily and made his way towards the bathroom.

"Damn him and his cockiness," you remarked before throwing your head on the pillow while taking off your shoes and throwing the bed sheets over your body. You left enough room for Dante when he decided to come to bed. You turned to your side, hearing as the water was turned on in the bathroom. You sighed and closed your eyes, waiting for sleep to come over you. After about ten to fifteen minutes you heard the bathroom door open. Dante threw his boots to the floor, making his way to the bed. He lifted the bed sheets and slid in beside you.

"It seems like yesterday that I just came here and now, I'll be going home really soon," you whispered as you turned your body towards Dante, gazing at him. You smiled towards him.

"Yeah, really soon," he said lowly.

"But, I have to admit, this adventure thing beats cleaning the house on the weekend any day," you remarked. Dante smirked, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you close. You felt your blood rushed up your cheeks.

"You just wait, this adventure will keep getting better," he replied with an impish grin. _What's that suppose to mean?_ you asked yourself but shrugged it off and relaxed in Dante's arms, feeling the heat from his shower on his body. You yawned and closed your eyes, drifting off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Sooo, does anyone know how to hotwire cars? Teach me, please ^^


	21. Chapter 21

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 21**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: okay, so only five today, since I didn't miss at all or anything yesterday. Oh... hang on, I put up chapter twenty yesterday, so I'm putting up on four today? Up to chapter twenty-five, so four I guess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You slowly began opening your eyes, yawning a bit as you were beginning to awaken. With tired eyes you blinked a few times, trying to get use to the sunlight that was entering from the window above the bed. You yawned again and looked around, beginning to remember where you were. You slowly looked over your shoulder at Dante. His face was nuzzled into your hair as he breathed softy, still with his arms around your waist. You smiled and leisurely slid out of Dante's grasp and off the bed. His arm fell to the spot you were once sleeping on, but he did not stir. You smiled again and stretched your arms up high before yawning one more time.

You rubbed your eyes with the back of your hand and dragged your feet towards the washroom to start a nice hot shower. You closed and locked the door behind you before turning on the faucet and letting the water warm up while you began to undress. Slowly you stepped in the shower, letting the hot steamy water pour over your skin. You sighed with contentment and grabbed the motel's soup, brushing it against your body, letting the rich smell of watermelon fill your nostrils. You grabbed the shampoo along and conditioner to wash your hair. Finally you stepped out of the shoulder, grabbing a towel from the wall when suddenly the door was kicked open.

"DANTE! What the fuck are you doing?!" you shouted as you blushed and quickly wrapped the towel over your wet body before he was able to see anything. He closed the door behind him, now wearing his red trench coat.

"We have to get out of here," he stated and glanced at you.

"What are you talking about?" you asked, wrapping the towel tighter around your body. He smirked an all too innocent grin.

"The cops are here," he remarked, "they're looking for the stolen car and us." Your eyes widened.

"I told you we were going to get caught! But no, you just had to ignore me when I was telling you the obvious," you said as you ran your hand down your face, "I've become a convict."

"We'll escape through the window, just hurry up and get dressed," he said, opening the window beside the shower.

"Then turn around!" you retorted. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine," he whispered and turned his back to you. You rolled your own eyes before dropping the towel down to your ankles and quickly getting dressed back into your own clothes. Just as you were about to put on your shirt a loud bang was heard from outside the bathroom. They had broken down the front door. "We don't have time for this, c'mon," he said and grabbed your wrist, pulling you towards the window before you had the chance to put on your shirt.

"Dante!" you scowled as he picked you up in his arms and jumped out of the window. You held onto your shirt tightly in your hands, you didn't want to go running outside with just your bra and pants on. He continued to run down the back of the motel until he stopped at the corner and set you down. He glanced at you before grinning.

"Cute bra," he remarked making you flush and turn away from him to put your shirt on. In the distance you could here police sirens going off loudly. This just keeps getting better and better. You pulled your shirt over your stomach and felt Dante grab your hand once again, pulling you along as he ran along the motel's walls. He then stopped at another corner, peeking out at the front area. "Shit..." you heard him cuss.

"We have the place surrounded, come out with your hands behind your head," one of the policeman said through a microphone.

"We are so doomed..." you whispered, burring your face in your hands.

"Not if I have something to say about it," Dante remarked and grabbed your wrist pulling you towards the parking lot, towards a man who was just getting off his motorcycle.

"Dante! No!" you shouted, but Dante ignored you as he jumped on the bike, aiming a gun at the owner of it.

"Shhhh, I wouldn't scream if I were you," he said with a smirk towards the man who held his hand up in a surrendering position. "Get on, babe," he ordered, still keeping his eyes on the man. With hesitation, you jumped on behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist as he started up the bike. Dante instantly drove off, putting his gun back in its place as he lifted the front wheel in the air, the engine growling loudly. You held onto Dante tightly, closing your eyes as you heard gun shots from the officers. "Hold on, __________," he shouted over his shoulder before driving onto the road.

"It's not like I have a choice, do I?" you remarked, pissed at him for making you do this. _I'm so doomed._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Err, yeah, I guess only four today?


	22. Chapter 22

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 22**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Hmm, okay, nice job, Dante, we're being chased by cops now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gunshots kept going off as Dante continued on at a fast speed down the road. You were holding on to him for dear life, afraid you might fall off with one little slip. Slowly, you began to open your eyes and looked beyond your right shoulder. Sirens went off as the police cars' wheels squealed while gaining speed to catch up to the both of you. You bit your bottom lip in an attempt to calm your nerves but it didn't help very much.

"How are you holding out back there?" Dante asked over the loud engine and sirens. You shook your head at the stupid question.

"Are you kidding me? You do know there is like, three cop cars on our tail, right?" you replied. Dante chuckled.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard not to hear them when they're right behind you," he remarked as he smirked to himself. You rolled your eyes. Dante began to gain up speed, quickly dodging a truck in the process.

"Holy shit!" you cussed, tightly shutting your eyes while Dante averted the bike in a tilt to avoid a passing car. "Dante, you're going to get us killed!" you shouted.

"Chill out, Dante's got it under control," he remarked.

"No, what Dante has under control is us getting into a shit load of trouble," you retorted.

"But don't you love the excitement?" he grinned. You let out a frustrated growl and looked behind you; the police were not far behind. Dante once again turned the motorcycle to the side, catching you off guard. Your hands began to slip from his waist. You gasped lightly. _Oh no_, you thought as you were slowly beginning to panic. If you slipped and dropped from this bike, there was no way you were going to come out of that alive.

Dante was going at 100 km/h, and there beginning a strong wind against the two of you that was also added to the problem. You could feel your once laced hands beginning to loosen and lose its grip on Dante's trench coat. Tightly, you shut your eyes, preying for your death to be quick and painless. With one more great force of the wind your hands slipped from its grasp. You couldn't help but scream as if you had no idea this was to happen, to be your fate. Suddenly, you felt a tight grip on your arm before you had fallen backwards onto the road. Dante held your arm tightly.

"Babe, hold on!" he shouted, looking at you over his shoulder occasionally. Finally, with a flick of his wrist, he threw you in front of him on the bike. You sat on the spot in front of Dante, you were facing his front. "Hold on to me," he told you, letting go of your arm and placing his hand on the motorcycle's handle. You nodded your head and wrapped your arms tightly around him, burying your face into his chest. You could still feel your heartbeat going off still rapidly at the freighting experience. _Thank God for Dante_, you thought, smiling to yourself.

"You okay?" Dante asked, turning the bike away from a car.

"I am now," you answered. He smirked and continued on. "Where are we running off to exactly?" you asked. You looked through your surroundings. You could see Dante and you have already entered the city leaving there to be many cars in Dante's way.

"To Maxis' place," he answered, dodging a motorcycle.

"Will we get there in time?"

"We'll just wait and see," he replied. _Oh, yeah, that's what I wanted to do_. You shook your head again. Suddenly, you felt Dante's arm around your mid back, pulling you closer towards him. You closed your eyes, resting your head on his chest, waiting for all this to be over. Gunshots were then heard again from the sidelines. You shot your eyes open and gazed at the cops on the sidewalks who were holding their guns out, trying to take out the bike's wheels.

"Talk about Grand Theft Auto," you remarked.

"Uh-oh," Dante then said. You looked up at him with a questionable gaze.

"Uh-oh? What's uh-oh?" you asked, beginning to once again get panicky. He kept silent, gazing in front of him, his eyes slowly becoming wide. You hesitantly looked over your shoulder. A truck was turning away, trying to avoid the two of you. But as it turned, the back of the truck turned along, causing it to be a big wall in your way. The clasps that held the back compartment snapped open. The large compartment slid on its side against the hard pavement and began flipping over towards the two of you. Your eyes widened.

"Oh...my...God..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Hnn~ I'd say, that even though these chapters are very short, I think the story is still pretty good. You have Destined Shadow on quizilla to thank for that, even though she makes so, so many errors in this writing. We all make errors, this is very true, but I mean, look at hers when I haven't edited it some time, seriously.


	23. Chapter 23

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 23**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Yay! A truck is gonna hit 'you'! Of course, the story probably won't allow you to die, so 'you'll' probably make it out of this alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit," Dante cussed as he tried to skid the motorcycle to a halt but the back compartment was coming at an unreasonable speed. It continued to flip in the air and land on the pavement, cracking it as it bounced and flipped once again, becoming nearer.

"Dante, we can't dodge it!" you shouted, freaking out more then ever.

"We can try," Dante replied. You shook your head, holding onto him tightly. "Once it gets close enough, we're going to jump, got that?" he asked. You shook your head again, tightly shutting your eyes, you weren't ready for this. "It'll be okay," he assured, knowing it was running out of time to talk you into this.

"Stop kidding yourself, we can't jump from that, even if you are Dante," you remarked, looking up at him with tearful eyes, "it was nice knowing you."

"Don't say that-" Dante was cut off with another loud bang from the back compartment was heard against the concrete. He furrowed his brow, letting go of the handles on the bike and wrapping his arms around you before jumping up from the bike. The two of you began to flip backwards in the air. You shot your eyes open, the compartment was only a few feet away. _No..._ you thought. Suddenly, you felt an intoxicating power overcome you, making you feel woozy.

_What's happening to me?_ A flash of light then appeared, engulfing both you and Dante. "__________?" Dante called to you, looking over him and you. Time slowly began to slow down as the two of you were upside down in the air, the back compartment only an inch from both of your faces. The power in your body became overwhelming, when suddenly, the light engulfing both of your bodies exploded like fireworks. You tightly shut your eyes again, feeling the both of you land back on the ground.

"We're dead, we're dead, we're dead," you chanted out loud.

"____________, what did you do?" you heard Dante whisper, slowly letting you go and looking down at you. You slowly opened your eyes, looking up at him then switching your view to your surroundings. You two were no longer on the road, but what seemed to be a roof of a high building. Sirens were still going off in the distance, beneath you. Your eyes widened.

"What did I do?" you repeated the question to yourself. You looked down to your hands. They were still glowing a white, faint light, until it disappeared in the middle of your palm in a little spiral.

"I think...I understand now," Dante spoke, slowly standing up. You gazed up at him with a questionable look.

"Understand what?" you asked. He looked back at you with a smirk.

"Your power works when you're scared," he answered, "just like the time Lucinda was revealing your energy to you."

"Would that explain how I got here too?"

"Maybe..."

"But your little theory doesn't explain how the hell you shot me from my own TV," you stated matter-of-factly. Dante shrugged.

"Maxis probably knows the answer to that, how about we go pay him a visit?" he suggested. Slowly, you began to stand up and walk your way to the edge of the roof, looking down at the cities streets, the many police cars driving by in search for the two of you.

"And how do you suggest we get down?" you remarked.

"Easy..." Dante replied slyly. Before you could question him he already had you in his arms bridle style.

"Dante, don't even think about it," you said, watching him with careful eyes.

"Too late," he remarked and jumped off the edge.

"Dante!" you shouted with disbelief, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck. You looked down, the two of you falling towards an alleyway below. You tightly shut your eyes, burying your face into Dante's chest. You heard him chuckle. "This is not funny mister!" you yelled at him, keeping your position.

"It sure as hell funny to me," he remarked as he landed on his feet firmly on the ground. You opened your eyes and shot him a glare.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Nice, the whole power-only-works-when-scared, thing. Yeah, the enemy is really gonna be able to use this, huh?


	24. Chapter 24

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 24**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Hmm, I actually don't want to stop putting up chapters, 'cause remember, I'm reading these as I edit, since I haven't read this story before. I wanna keep reading, so, maybe I'll take a break after chapter twenty-five, and then come back later to put up to thirty.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante rolled his eyes as he set you gently on the ground. You sighed, adjusting your feet firmly back onto the floor. "I trust you know the way?" you asked him. Dante nodded, smiling his signature grin before grabbing your hand and pulling you down the alleyway. "What if the police spot us?" you questioned the obvious, still hearing the sirens and the growls of the patrol car's engines.

"Don't sweat it, okay? I got it under control," he remarked, surprising you as he laced his fingers with yours. You blushed but nodded your head, following close behind his strides.

"Is Maxis' house close?" you then asked. Dante nodded his head as he stopped at the end of the alleyway. He pushed you behind him, peeking his head out to look down the streets. He brought his head back as a police vehicle drove fast on by, missing the two of you in acknowledgement. You sighed with relief.

"Looks like we need another way out of here," Dante stated dully. You cocked a brow at him.

"And what do you suggest? Jump the roofs?" He glanced at you, impishly grinning. Your eyes widened. "No, Dante, I wasn't being serious," you said pleadingly.

"It's still a good idea," he remarked. You shook your head.

"I'm not a demon, I can't jump that high," you tried to reason.

"Then ya better hold onto me, huh?" he replied.

"But-" Dante ignored you, grabbing you and holding you in his arms. "I really hate you right now," you remarked as he began jumping the walls, trying to reach the roofs. You closed your eyes shut tightly; breaking away from the realization that one slip, and you'd fall. And possibly meet your unruly death. "What's with you and scaring me shitless?" you exclaimed, clinging onto Dante.

"Not my fault you're scared of everything," he remarked. You gritted your teeth together, forgetting his offending statement. Now wasn't the time to argue, you just wanted him to get you to Maxis' place as soon as possible. You could feel the empty air beneath you as Dante jumped over the divisions of the buildings. He ran through the roofs in his demon-like speed, jumping at an amazing height and landing accurately onto the next roof. "How ya holding up, babe?" Dante asked.

"Praying that you don't drop me, but besides that, I'm having a breeze," you answered, your words dripping with sarcasm. You heard Dante letting out a simple laugh before landing on another roof once again. You shook your head at his obvious amusement with your anxiety. Suddenly, you were able to hear a faint sound of blades cutting through air.

How familiar that noise sounded. Something you heard and dreaded whenever playing one of the videogames in the Grand Theft Auto series. The answer to what it was called was on the tip of your tongue. You raided your mind, thinking of what it was, but too frightened to even open your eyes to observe the mystery.

"Heh, helicopter," Dante spoke up, answering the question of which you've been asking.

"That's it! A helicop-WHAT?!" you shouted with disbelief and shot your eyes open. You looked over Dante's shoulder.

Sure enough, a large hunk of metal was gliding through the air, a great light flashing over the two of you in a spotlight.

"The suspects are on foot," you could faintly hear through the rotating blades of the helicopter.

"We're screwed, we are so screwed," you mumbled, again closing your eyes tightly.

"I think it's time I give them the slip," Dante remarked. You slowly opened your eyes, questioning him with your gaze.

You saw the corner of his mouth soon began to tug in a smirk. _Oh, no..._ You looked forward, examining what Dante's plan could be. The edge of the building was soon approaching and it was a long jump to the next one. "Hold on to me, ________, this is gonna be a long fall," he informed. _Fall?!_ You eyes widened with worry as Dante took a large step before jumping over the edge of the building. But he wasn't aiming for the next roof. No, he was aiming for the ground.

You could feel the hard wind brush through your hair, your clothes, and your skin, as you fell through the air in Dante's arms.

"Holy shit!" you cussed, finding it a way to suppress your self from screaming at the top of your lungs. Dante smirked at your reaction. Leisurely, and fearfully you slightly opened your eyes, looking down to the ground only to regret it. You were falling straight down at a police cruiser. The policemen looked up at Dante in complete shock, witnessing something crazy that no human could do. By the force of gravity, you can feel the two of you fall harder down. Dante got ready, still a smirk plastered on his lips as he landed hard on the roof of the vehicle. The echo of breaking glass and metal lingered in the air as he dented hard onto the patrol car's surface. The policemen witnessing this, backed off from the flying glass, eyes equally as wide as yours. After caving in the car, Dante jumped from the roof, bouncing off of it as if it were merely just a trampoline. He landed gracefully onto the cold concrete and broke back into a sprint across the road to another alleyway.

"That was...fucking amazing!" you exclaimed, a shocked smile on your lips as you looked back at the bewildered officers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Not that it's hard, but, make sure you keep up, especially if I do come back and put more up.


	25. Chapter 25

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 25**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Yeah, so I am be back, I may not. Depends if I feel like it. Either way, chapters come up every day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You walked along side Dante, keeping with his steady strides as the two of you held a tight profile. The authority was still in search of the two of you. But namely, Dante. You over heard one of many media members speaking, stating that you could be a possible hostage under the handsome convict. And how wrong they were, you were just as much apart of this as Dante. Not that you wanted to be. The last thing you needed in your life was a damn record. But that was when you reminded yourself, you didn't live in this world. You were merely trying to get out in fact.

"It's just down here," Dante stated, jerking his head towards the end of the narrow and empty alleyway. You cocked your head to the side, walking towards the front door. "What's the matter?" Dante asked, intrigued by your sudden confused expression. You shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I expected something bigger, like a mansion or something?"

"Not all users of black magic live in huge houses," he remarked. You shrugged again and followed behind him as he walked up the small flight of stairs. He strode towards the large oak door. The long golden handle glistened from the slow setting sun. You hadn't realized until now how long you and Dante have been running. Dante lifted his fist, hesitantly knocking loudly on the door. You looked behind your shoulder, hoping that no one has spotted you. You wouldn't be surprised if you and Dante were on the news by now. Another knock from Dante caused you to snap your head back to the door. Still, there was that same silence as before. Was anybody even home? Dante tried again, and yet still nothing.

"Well, this isn't what I expected," you said, crossing your arms over your chest. Dante didn't say anything, but instead brought his hand to the door knob, turning it and pushing his weight to the door. With lack of effort, the door opened.

Dante and you exchanged looks, both shrugging it off before entering the small town house. The floor creaked as you stepped on the old dusty, rotten wooden boards. You gazed around the foyer. The light was dim, the painted walls dull.

Everything seemed so quiet and steady. "Hello?" you called out in the dark abyss. Your voice echoed through out the house, bouncing back to your ears. Dante continued his way to another room. Reluctantly, you followed.

"Where is this guy?" you asked Dante. He shrugged, walking his way through the house as if invited. You sighed. The two of you entered the living room. A tattered old gray couch was set in the middle of the room. Books surrounded it in large piles. The cream walls were cracked and dented in various places. Spiders were finding refuge in the corners of the room, creating their webs. This place seemed old, or the owner just didn't know the first thing to know about cleaning.

Dante followed his way towards the kitchen. Dirty plates still lay on the black counter, flies swarming around it. "Hello? Anybody home?" you called out again but there was still no answer. You let out a frustrated sigh as Dante and you left the kitchen, back to the foyer where laid a large staircase.

Dante exchanged a nod with you, finding that Maxis could be up there and wrapped up in his studies. The creaky steps echoed around the empty house making you a little frightened. You have seen this house before. Oh, yes, in a lot of horror movies. Once the victim thinks that no one is home, and drops their guard, that's when the murderer strikes. You swallowed loudly at the thought. Dante looked over at you with a smirk before taking your hand in his, possibly to reassure you were safe. You smiled towards him, and nodded for him to resume up the steps. He did without a second thought and walked up. You placed your hand on the metal rail, only to retract it from the sheet of dust and webs that lay atop.

"Anybody home?" Dante finally called out but he also didn't get an answer. You shrugged and followed at the top of the stairs down the narrow hall. A red rotting rug lay beneath you, under you feet. Paintings decorated the walls, along with the flower and striped old wallpaper that was beginning to peel. Many doors were against each wall. All were closed mysteriously. Except, of course, one door. It was just down the hall. The last room. It was slightly opened, light pouring out from the crevice. Dante pulled you towards it. Now new imaginable theories came to your head. It was like other horror movies.

There would be one room in the whole house that is lightened. But once the victim enters it, it's completely empty. While the victim ponders, the murderer comes from behind and strangles them. Yup, you've seen a lot of horror flicks, and now your mind was flooding with them. As you thought about this you neared closer towards the door behind Dante. He let go of your hand and knocked on the door before stepping in.

"Maxis?" he questioned. You entered in beside him. The room seemed like a small library. Many bookshelves were against the walls, all stacked with thick novels. A desk sat in the middle of the dark blue and gold carpeted room. But still, there was no one there. The small lamp atop the desk was what had illuminated the room with light.

"If the light is on, someone has to be here," you remarked as you walked further into the room, looking around the filled bookshelves. Dante narrowed his eyes at the light, feeling a tad bit suspicious. You followed your way across the room, looking at the titles of the many books that were imprinted on the spines. As you walked your way behind the desk, you tripped over something firm and fell on your knees. You looked behind you too see what it was. Your eyes widened and you backed up vigorously with your hands, causing your back to hit hard against a bookshelf. Some of the books fell out, dropping to your sides. You didn't mind them; you focused your eyes on the figure that lay on your feet. A body.

"________, are you all right?" Dante asked, walking towards you and stopping before the body that lay on the floor.

You let out a shaky breath, studying the knife that was pierced through the back of the body, blood flowing from the wound. Dante slowly turned the body with his foot to reveal the impaled face of a man. His face was bloody.

"Maxis..." you said, "w-who did this?"

"I did." You and Dante jerked your head towards the voice. A figure stood at the doorway. A figure, with blue hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Oh, so I see I'm going to be putting some suspense up until I come back.


	26. Chapter 26

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 26**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Okay, I came back, and I do feel like reading on in the story. Oh, and I've had it pointed out to me that in the chapter with the shower, it said "soup" and should have said "soap", so my mistake, I'm sorry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You stared at Aeon for a moment with wide eyes. How? When? How did he know you and Dante were here? How did he know about Maxis? When did he get here? All the possible questions and you asked them all. But you weren't going to get an answer. Who was going to answer you, Aeon? Yeah, right, he didn't seem like the type to have patients with that sort of thing. But he stood casually, leaning against the door frame with a sly smirk on his face, arms folded over his chest as if waiting for something. You swallowed hard, cowering away on the floor, wishing he would go away. Dante stood protectively in front of you, waiting for the right moment to draw out his sword.

"You are a sneaky little girl, aren't you?" Aeon remarked. "But I will assure you that that will no longer happen." Aeon leaned away from the door frame, standing up straight and unfolding his arms. With an impish grin, he snapped his fingers. You closed your eyes, thinking it might have been a thunderbolt that was summoned with his snapped fingers but nothing happened. Hey, you've played the Devil May Cry series, what more could you expect? You slowly opened your eyes; everything was just as it seemed, normal. Then, what had he done? Suddenly, screeches were heard, and the floor around you began to ripple. A red light formed and black creatures began to materialize at your feet.

Before you could do any sort of action, two of the creatures had already grabbed you, suppressing your hands. You struggled in their grip. "Let me go!" Dante twisted his body to your direction

"Stay away from her!" he quickly drew out Rebellion and slashing away at one of the demons that stood over you.

"Eerious, take care of him," you heard Aeon say. You looked up. Eerious had entered the room, scythe in his hand. He raised his weapon, taking a swipe at Dante, whom was trying to fight off the demons that had formed a wall around you.

"Dante! Watch out!" you shouted. Dante simply jumped up, flipping backwards, landing and facing Eerious' back, where he took the opportunity to attack. The clash of steel hitting echoed throughout the room, along the halls. Soon enough, Dante and Eerious went off on an all out war, clashing there weapons together at every block. While Dante was busy, Aeon came walking towards you, you were still being held by the creatures.

"Bring her to her feet," Aeon ordered and the demons obeyed obediently. They pulled you up by force, standing by your sides as you timidly stared into Aeon's golden eyes. He looked at you, as if observing.

"Can't you just leave me alone? What do you want from me?" you said. You tried to shout it, but those golden eyes...they seem to glow and you were afraid to see what they looked like if they were angry. Aeon smiled amusingly, bringing his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"My dear, didn't you know? I'm going to absorb every ounce of your power, and then once you are completely drained, I will kill you," he simply answered. Your eyes widened and you began once again to writhe in the demon's grip. He laughed a sinister one. It was radiating, amusing, sympathy. Suddenly, you caught a glimpse of steel coming down over Aeon's head. He looked at you as if not noticing, but once it was an inch apart from completely impaling his skull, he immediately dodged to his left, letting Dante's sword land hard against the floor.

"I don't know how you guys found out about this place, and I don't really care but-" Aeon interrupted Dante.

"Are you positive? I'm sure you'll be interested to know who informed us about this place, although it did take a bit of more punishment then a human can tolerate to get it out of her. But I do give her credit for being such a strong willed woman."

"What are you talking about?" Dante asked. Aeon looked at him in a bored manner, folding his arms over his chest and Eerious slowly walking up to his side.

"I'm talking about your close friend...what was her name?" Aeon looked over at Eerious as if expecting an answer from him. Eerious smirked wickedly, looking back at Dante with frightening eyes.

"Lucinda," he said. You gasped. Dante growled and threw a swing at the two, but both dodged with ease.

"How dare you! She was innocent, you didn't have to go that far!" you shouted. Aeon grinned at you.

"Oh, but we did. But fear not, she isn't dead...but she isn't far from it either."

"You bastard!" Dante hissed, drawing out one of his pistols and aiming it straight for Aeon. You glanced over at a forming light that was coming from Dante's left. The light was coming from the palm of Eerious' hand, it grew larger and you swore you saw flickers of lightening embedded in it. You opened your mouth to warn Dante, but it was too late, much too late. Eerious smiled and let the orb of light let go. It flew to Dante like a fast throwing baseball. Dante wasn't fast to react and it hit him straight against the chest. Dante flew back, his back hit hard against a bookshelf. You watched in horror as the bookshelf began to lose balance, and Dante was slowly getting up, blood trickling down his chin and shocks of lightning being visible around his body.. Suddenly, the large bookshelf fell hard on him.

"Dante!" you shouted. A dust cloud formed around Dante, and once it dispersed, you could feel tears overwhelm your eyes. Dante's head was rested against the ground; his eyes closed. He seemed to be still breathing, but it was shallow.

"Such an ignorant being. Eerious, grab him and bring him outside," Aeon ordered. He nodded and walked over to Dante's body.

"If you fucking hurt him, I swear I'll make sure I fucking kill you!" you shouted with more confidence then you actually felt.

"Don't worry, girl, he will not be hurt so soon," Aeon let out a silent laugh before grabbing your arm harshly from the demon's grip. You tried to struggle but he held a very tight grasp that you knew was beginning to form a bruise. "Come without struggle, and I won't have to do something far worse to your precious Dante." With much regret you reluctantly agreed, for Dante's sake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Yay! Something finally happened where you're captured, and now it's even better 'cause both of you are captured! Wonder what's gonna happen now!


	27. Chapter 27

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 27**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Hmm, I wonder what's gonna happen.......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dante's P.O.V.**

When I finally woke up from getting completely knocked out from that guy, I found myself slouched down against the wall of the inside of a car, my arms were tied behind my back and tape was across my mouth. Oh, how nice. Did they treat all the people they know like this? I slowly lifted my head, trying to focus my tired eyes. Man, my body ached, what more can I say? I just had a fricken bookshelf fall on top of me. When I looked around the place, I noticed I was inside a car, another van, right to the very back of the vehicle. I attempted to get up, but stopped suddenly when I felt cold steel against my neck. That fucker with the scythe was right beside me. I smirked behind the tape and suppressed anymore movement.

I gazed ahead, seeing Aeon standing with balance while the car continued to drive. His arms were folded over his chest, keeping watch at __________. She was sitting on the floor, her legs against her chest, her arms tied up behind her. But she didn't have tape over her mouth. Really, I didn't talk that much. She was staring at the ground, her eyes glazed over, her eyebrows furrowed with worry. Man, she looked cute when she was scared. I looked back at Aeon, his eyes transfixed on her. Was he checking her out or something? Who knows, I sure didn't. He then noticed me for the first time and smirked.

"I see the son of Sparda has awakened," he spoke in that same annoying voice. Well, I found it annoying. Just the mention of Sparda caused _________ to jerk up her head. Her face lightened with relief when her eyes met mine.

Obviously, she had the hots for your man, here. Her face soon fell though when her attention focused on the sharp blade dangerously close to my neck. She frowned, but I tried to reassure her with my eyes, which didn't work so well. Man, I hated to see her like this. And I hated to wear this damn tape! I tried rubbing it off with my lips but like that would work.

I let out a muffled groan which caused the smirk on Aeon's lips to grow wider. Heh, dickhead. "Eerious remove the tape over his mouth," he ordered.

"Are you sure, my Lord?" he questioned. Aeon's face turned serious and he sent a glare in his way.

"I said, remove the tape over his mouth," he repeated in a firm voice. I guess he wasn't the guy you should cross, but then again, I wasn't the one to care for common sense warnings. Eerious gave an uncertain nod before lowering down to rip off the piece of tape over my mouth with one move. Shit, that hurt like a bitch. "I'm curious to know, son of Sparda, why do you care to protect this girl?" Aeon asked. What the hell kind of a question was that?

"Well, if you didn't know, I wanted her all to myself. It's kind of hard getting anything done with her when you guys always seem to interrupt," I remarked. He didn't give off the slightest bit of amusement and I didn't expect him to, but, _________, on the other hand. She simply glared at me. Hey, at least I thought it was funny.

"Where are you taking us anyway?" she spoke up, changing the subject. Aeon grinned in her direction before kneeling down and grabbing her chin with his hand, before bringing her face close to his. No doubt this pissed me off. Asshole, trying to move in on my territory- wait, territory? She looked at him with fright, trying to pull away but he kept a firm grip.

"Back to my home where we can start the ritual, but before we start with the ritual I'm going to force you to watch as I drain the blood out of your boyfriend's body to drain all his spiritual energy while he screams in pain," Aeon answered.

Damn, this guy was sick. _________ let out a gasp of horror, and he let go of her chin roughly.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him if I went with you!" she shouted. When was this promised? Hm, probably when we got into the van, who knows?

"I don't do well with promises, dear," he retorted and stood up. She furrowed her brow in anger, probably saying profanities in her head. Okay, now she was super cute when she was angry. At least she tried to protect me, which didn't work well with me, I was supposed to be the hero and 'woo' her. Ah, well, whatever goes, goes.

"Please, I'll do whatever you want, just let him go," she pleaded.

"Babe, relax I'll be all right," I told her. She gazed at me.

"But-"

I interrupted her. "Did you forget who you're speaking to?" She stared at me with bewilderment.

"Dante?" she answered with uncertainty.

"Exactly," I smirked. She weakly smiled at my overly confident nature. I was just being myself.

"Don't be so sure," Eerious spoke up, "you don't know the full potential of Lord Aeon."

"Like what? He probably spends more time with his hair then anything else," I remarked smartly. Good, that sure to make him pissed if anything else. Eerious growled, ready to sweep my head clean off when Aeon stopped him.

"You amuse me, son of Sparda, maybe I can do much more with you then drain your energy," he said, unfazed by what I just said. Damn, that sucks; I thought I really got him. Oh well, I got way more chances, especially once I get these stupid ropes off and run away with _________.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Dante's point of view is so interesting, isn't it?


	28. Chapter 28

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 29**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Okay, so up to chapter thirty, right? But would that wind me up with four more chapters like it did today? Hmm, oh well, I feel like doing that, 'cause this is getting interesting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so stupid! Just let me go!" you yelled. Your arms were bound tight to your sides, suffocating you in a position you were not comfortable with. You rolled around, wishing to break free but it was a mere attempt. When you rolled on your stomach, Aeon placed his foot atop your back, keeping you in place. You sighed irritably, banging your head against the floor.

"I'm impressed by the amount of spirit you contain, you are very persistent, aren't you?" Aeon asked, a sinister grin shining his face. He lifted his foot, placing it under your ribs and lifted, turning you on your back. You looked at him with a cocked up brow. He got down on one knee, starring down on you. "You have impressed me quite a bit. You stay brave when you are the most frightened-" he began brushing his hand over your cheek "-and you will not quit unless you know your friends are safe..."

"What are you getting at?" you chimed in, snapping your face away from his grimy hands. Aeon pulled back with the most patients.

"I'm feeling charitable...I will let you talk to your dear friend--" Aeon looked up, his eyes focused on Dante "--before I kill him." Your eyes widened. Not by the fact that Aeon was going to kill Dante--you already knew that, but the fact he would actually let you talk to him before he did. This might give you the chance to convince Dante to run away and leave you behind. Besides, Dante could not protect you forever; it is your time to protect him, even if you had to sacrifice yourself for him. "Will you take my gesture, or are you feeling greedy?" he asked. His left eyebrow lifted slowly as he listened for an answer.

You swallowed hard, nodding your head. "Yes, I'll take it." Aeon chuckled softly, standing up straight.

"But first, I shall give a little warning, if you decide on devising a plan in his last moments." Eerious roughly pulled you to your feet, turning you towards Dante. He watched Aeon curiously. You waited for the worst. "Now, Eerious," Aeon ordered. Eerious nodded his head, smiling devilishly and walking leisurely to the front of the circle statue in which Dante withdrew in. He put both his fingertips of his two index fingers together, a yellow glow forming between them. A jolt of light shot towards the statue, and the markings against the stone was circling around Dante's body.

"What--" Dante started when he suddenly screamed in immense pain. The markings and star shape behind him began to glow brightly, nearly blinding your eyes. Dante's body was lost in the intense light but his screams were heard. You started to panic.

"What are you doing?" you asked in a slight whisper. Aeon let out a dark laugh.

"Draining all the blood from his body in order to obtain his power," he answered. Dante screams became much louder, fearing you so.

"Okay! Stop it! Please..." you pleaded. Hot tears threatened to spill from your eyes. His screams were too much to take, all that pain he was suffering from, you could only imagine.

"Eerious," Aeon said. Eerious snapped his fingers and the light faded, Dante's screams suppressed. His heavy pants were now heard. You began to sob, saddened that Dante had to go through this, if only you had not come to this world and never met him, he would not have to suffer. Soon enough, the light had formed back in its original state, allowing you to gaze on Dante's new condition. Gashes had formed all around his body, blood smeared over his skin and his hair. The once white, silver strands were now a shining crimson. A side of his face was dripping blood as if he was crying this red, bodily liquid.

"Now that you know his fate, I'll give you the opportunity to talk to him one last time," Aeon informed and crossed his arms.

"My Lord, are you sure that is a wise decision?" Eerious asked. Aeon smiled, bowing his head.

"I think everyone deserves to see the one they care most in the world one last time," he spoke. You closed your eyes, tears sliding down your cheeks. Eerious sighed, nodding and swiping his hand in the air. The circle that bound you dispersed in the air, freeing you from your imprisonment. You rubbed your arms, choking on your sobs as you looked up at Dante. He gaze on you was tired, concerned. "Come, Eerious," Aeon ordered, jerking his head to the end of the room. He walked along side him, observing the scene from a fair distance. Guilt was blended with your tears, and you immediately ran towards Dante. You looked over his wounds, his blood. You let out another sob, muffling it with the palm of your hand.

"Dante...I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," you repeated, shaking your head. Dante weakly smiled towards you.

"Babe, it's not your fault," he reasoned.

"Yes it is. If I didn't come to this world and meet you, you would be just fine," you said, gazing up at his eyes with much sorrow. "Please, I want you to escape from here...I'll do something to distract Aeon so you can run out the door. I don't want to see you suffer because of me..."

"________, listen to me, there is no way I'm leaving you here with these freaks. I agreed to escort you home and that's what I'm gonna do, damnit. So, none of this escaping crap," he replied. You shook your head, instantly disagreeing.

"You don't deserve this...there is no point. Just run away...god; please get the hell out of here. I know you still have the energy to do it, so, just--" Dante immediately crashed his lips against yours, silencing you in a reassuring hot passionate kiss. Instantly you responded back, placing your hand on his cheek, your fingers stained with his blood now. His kiss felt such longing and determination, his lips felt hard against yours. Slowly, he parted from you, a few inches away from your lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, not without you," he whispered, giving you a final peck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Woot! 'You' grabbed a better kiss than the one at the diner thing!


	29. Chapter 29

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 29**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Okay, so up to chapter thirty, right? But would that wind me up with four more chapters like it did today? Hmm, oh well, I feel like doing that, 'cause this is getting interesting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so stupid! Just let me go!" you yelled. Your arms were bound tight to your sides, suffocating you in a position you were not comfortable with. You rolled around, wishing to break free but it was a mere attempt. When you rolled on your stomach, Aeon placed his foot atop your back, keeping you in place. You sighed irritably, banging your head against the floor.

"I'm impressed by the amount of spirit you contain, you are very persistent, aren't you?" Aeon asked, a sinister grin shining his face. He lifted his foot, placing it under your ribs and lifted, turning you on your back. You looked at him with a cocked up brow. He got down on one knee, starring down on you. "You have impressed me quite a bit. You stay brave when you are the most frightened-" he began brushing his hand over your cheek "-and you will not quit unless you know your friends are safe..."

"What are you getting at?" you chimed in, snapping your face away from his grimy hands. Aeon pulled back with the most patients.

"I'm feeling charitable...I will let you talk to your dear friend--" Aeon looked up, his eyes focused on Dante "--before I kill him." Your eyes widened. Not by the fact that Aeon was going to kill Dante--you already knew that, but the fact he would actually let you talk to him before he did. This might give you the chance to convince Dante to run away and leave you behind. Besides, Dante could not protect you forever; it is your time to protect him, even if you had to sacrifice yourself for him. "Will you take my gesture, or are you feeling greedy?" he asked. His left eyebrow lifted slowly as he listened for an answer.

You swallowed hard, nodding your head. "Yes, I'll take it." Aeon chuckled softly, standing up straight.

"But first, I shall give a little warning, if you decide on devising a plan in his last moments." Eerious roughly pulled you to your feet, turning you towards Dante. He watched Aeon curiously. You waited for the worst. "Now, Eerious," Aeon ordered. Eerious nodded his head, smiling devilishly and walking leisurely to the front of the circle statue in which Dante withdrew in. He put both his fingertips of his two index fingers together, a yellow glow forming between them. A jolt of light shot towards the statue, and the markings against the stone was circling around Dante's body.

"What--" Dante started when he suddenly screamed in immense pain. The markings and star shape behind him began to glow brightly, nearly blinding your eyes. Dante's body was lost in the intense light but his screams were heard. You started to panic.

"What are you doing?" you asked in a slight whisper. Aeon let out a dark laugh.

"Draining all the blood from his body in order to obtain his power," he answered. Dante screams became much louder, fearing you so.

"Okay! Stop it! Please..." you pleaded. Hot tears threatened to spill from your eyes. His screams were too much to take, all that pain he was suffering from, you could only imagine.

"Eerious," Aeon said. Eerious snapped his fingers and the light faded, Dante's screams suppressed. His heavy pants were now heard. You began to sob, saddened that Dante had to go through this, if only you had not come to this world and never met him, he would not have to suffer. Soon enough, the light had formed back in its original state, allowing you to gaze on Dante's new condition. Gashes had formed all around his body, blood smeared over his skin and his hair. The once white, silver strands were now a shining crimson. A side of his face was dripping blood as if he was crying this red, bodily liquid.

"Now that you know his fate, I'll give you the opportunity to talk to him one last time," Aeon informed and crossed his arms.

"My Lord, are you sure that is a wise decision?" Eerious asked. Aeon smiled, bowing his head.

"I think everyone deserves to see the one they care most in the world one last time," he spoke. You closed your eyes, tears sliding down your cheeks. Eerious sighed, nodding and swiping his hand in the air. The circle that bound you dispersed in the air, freeing you from your imprisonment. You rubbed your arms, choking on your sobs as you looked up at Dante. He gaze on you was tired, concerned. "Come, Eerious," Aeon ordered, jerking his head to the end of the room. He walked along side him, observing the scene from a fair distance. Guilt was blended with your tears, and you immediately ran towards Dante. You looked over his wounds, his blood. You let out another sob, muffling it with the palm of your hand.

"Dante...I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," you repeated, shaking your head. Dante weakly smiled towards you.

"Babe, it's not your fault," he reasoned.

"Yes it is. If I didn't come to this world and meet you, you would be just fine," you said, gazing up at his eyes with much sorrow. "Please, I want you to escape from here...I'll do something to distract Aeon so you can run out the door. I don't want to see you suffer because of me..."

"________, listen to me, there is no way I'm leaving you here with these freaks. I agreed to escort you home and that's what I'm gonna do, damnit. So, none of this escaping crap," he replied. You shook your head, instantly disagreeing.

"You don't deserve this...there is no point. Just run away...god; please get the hell out of here. I know you still have the energy to do it, so, just--" Dante immediately crashed his lips against yours, silencing you in a reassuring hot passionate kiss. Instantly you responded back, placing your hand on his cheek, your fingers stained with his blood now. His kiss felt such longing and determination, his lips felt hard against yours. Slowly, he parted from you, a few inches away from your lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, not without you," he whispered, giving you a final peck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Woot! 'You' grabbed a better kiss than the one at the diner thing!


	30. Chapter 30

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 30**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: I really don't want to stop putting stories up, but I do have to let up sometime during the day, y'know? I'll be back tomorrow, of course.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You starred towards Dante, moving your gaze to look into both of his eyes. His hands tempted to brush the tears away from your cheeks but he was still bound tightly. You bowed your head away from his line of vision, feeling his lips press against the top of your head.

"I want you to be careful around them. Don't let them touch you. I'll be out of here in no time," Dante told you. Slowly, you nodded.

"Times up. I think you have conversed enough," Aeon spoke up, stepping in. "Back away from him, girl." Reluctantly, you obeyed, taking a few steps away. Aeon walked into Dante's lane of vision, smirking. "I'm sure you are ready for your demise, devil?"

"More or less," Dante replied. "But, are you sure you're hunk of junk can destroy me so easily? I am the son of Sparda after all."

"Do not test me. Your attitude will not save you, and I am sure that you would not like those to be your last words. Once I have you out of the way, I will form destruction upon this earth. Those who wish to join me will be used as my pawns, and the others...well, they will know the true meaning of fear. I will do what I was stopped to do, when your father locked the gates to the demon world. Your girl will obey my every word in helping me fulfill my wish, whether she likes it or not. Soon, I will be the ruler of all dimensions," Aeon said. Dante snorted.

"You talk too much, you know that? In case you haven't noticed, but you can't destroy me so easily."

"Is that so?" Aeon said, narrowing his eyes at Dante. "Eerious, take the girl away." Your eyes widened. Why was he taking you somewhere else?

"As you wish," Eerious replied like a robot. He walked up to your side and grabbed your upper arm. You shook your head in protest.

"Wait, no...I'm not leaving him," you babbled. Eerious pulled your roughly with him towards the doors that you had entered to this room. Dante watched you as you were dragged out. What was Dante's plan? How was he going to get out of this mess? "Get your hands off of me!" you shouted. Eerious growled.

"You are certainly not a pleasant woman. Whenever I get the chance, I shall make sure I shut that irritable mouth of yours," he retorted. The look in his eyes forced you to close your mouth tightly. His golden eye glowed darkly with his anger. "Aeon might need you for the time being, but he will not tolerate your behavior. You are lucky he is not forcing you to watch your love, die." He was right. Why had Aeon let you go? Hadn't he said that he was going to force you to watch the impalement of Dante? He must have had a change of mind some how. Eerious pulled you along a hall that seemed to go on forever. You just wanted to sit. Your legs felt so sore. You wanted to be back home, and lay on your lovely, soft bed. Eerious then stopped in front of a large bronze door, turning the round crystal knob. He opened the door and pushed you in.

"You will stay here until I, or Lord Aeon, comes to grab you, understood? I will not easily dismiss your attitude as Aeon would. He hasn't given me the order of not hurting you," he threatened. He sent a hostile glare before turning and slamming the door behind him. You flipped the bird to his back as he left. Sure, he was scary but hell you weren't going to take that kind of shit.

"I'm so sick of these people," you growled and looked around the room. It seemed to be a storage space. Many different sculptures were huddled in the corners of the room, cobwebs forming around them. A thick sheet of dust over top. You felt dust particle flow up your nostrils and instantly, you sneezed. You groaned. "Dammit! I want out," you demanded, but no one was there to hear the order. You worried about Dante and how he was right now. Had they already started the ritual? You hoped not. Your hopes crumbled once you heard the tormented scream of Dante's. It echoed through out the area. The sound held so much pain. They were drawing his blood from inside him, possibly all the veins in his body were exploding. You ran to the door, banging your fists against it.

"Dante!" you shouted, desperate to help him. You leaned your forehead against the door. "I'm so useless..." you whispered. You cringed again at that scream. _Oh, God..._ You backed away slowly from the door, running back towards it and banging your shoulder into it. Not even a little dent. You tried again and again. Each time, your shoulder throbbed.

You finally gave up, backing away from the door and rubbing your sore shoulder. Suddenly, you felt the walls and ceiling shake. You lost your balance and fell on your buttocks. Screeches were heard in the hall, more loud explosions and what sounded like stone being broken. "What the hell is going on?"

Third Person P.O.V.

Dante could not stand the immense pain in his body when Aeon had activated the stone he was bounded on. Demons surrounded him, for what, he did not know. All he knew was the pain and throbbing like his body was about to split open. His blood was pouring from his body and the stone was glowing brighter. He clenched his teeth together until he felt something odd go through him. An emotion, distress maybe? It was not his emotion. It felt like it came from someone else. This emotion was great and he could faintly hear a voice in his head. _"Dante!", "I'm so useless..."_ That was _________'s voice! He could feel her through him, feel what she was feeling. His body was beginning to feel less weak.

Was he getting stronger? A stream of power was flowing through his veins. This feeling...it was just the same when _________ was giving her energy to him. He felt his wounds begin to heal and the light behind his back, lower. Aeon's face rose with suspicion.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted. Dante smirked. He could feel her power, it was overwhelming and he knew what to do now. Dante let out an excruciating cry, his body overflowing with a bright light. His body changed instantly to his Devil-trigger form. The stone began to shake and Dante let out another cry, his body growing brighter. Aeon took a step back, gazing at him with surprise. "How can this be?" he asked himself.

"Sir, how is this happening?" Eerious spoke up. A crackle was then heard throughout the room. Cracks appeared on the surface of the stone, slithering like a snake towards the edges. The glow the stone held completely vanished, crevices all over the surface. Suddenly, the stone shattered into many fragments and Dante landed on his feet, breathing heavily. He began to laugh lightly; the look on everyone's faces amused him.

"Pay back's a bitch."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Well, this was interesting, and enjoyable, see you tomorrow ^^


	31. Chapter 31

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 31**

**Warnings: Language, and violence**

*Author's Note: I'm so sorry, people! I accidently put up two of chapter thirty! I'm sorry! You have a thousand apologies from me! I just fixed it, so since you didn't read the actual chapter twenty-nine, then I just put it up! I'm sorry, I'll try not to make another mistake like that. I don't have any excuses to be doing mistakes like that, although I wish I could say it's stress from making two youtube videos at the same time as doing five or more chapters a day. But, I can't, 'cause it's not good enough. I'm soooo sorry you guys!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, you got up from the floor, taking silent steps towards the door. You listened to the sounds of impalement.

Something was going on, and you wanted to know what. You closed your eyes and put all concentration on listening.

Voices were heard and the sound of steel. One voice in particular crossed your mind. One demonic. A Devil's voice.

You shot your eyes open.

"Devil Trigger!" you shouted. He had to make it, you were sure of it. You remembered that voice. It may not be his normal sexy tone, but it was still awesomely cool. You were more then excited. How he transformed to his Devil Trigger body, you had no idea. He seemed too weak to transform, but you weren't complaining. Hopefully, he might get you out of here soon. Should you call for him? Was that necessary? He could just sniff you out. You sighed, hearing the loud noises were making you anxious. You bit your bottom lip to suppress your demanding nature. You wanted out, bad.

"C'mon, Dante..." you whispered, lightly banging on the bronze door with your fist. The noises sounded closer. A smile appeared on your lips, until you heard another noise. A cackle and brush of stone against stone. You furrowed your brow. That sounded awfully close. Again, the same sound but now it sounded like it was coming from behind you. Your body tensed. The statues, they couldn't be...?

You couldn't move, frozen at that space you occupied. No, this could not be happening, not now. You closed your eyes tightly, swallowing down a lump in your throat. You had to. There was no choice. Slowly, you turned. Everything seemed still, but unusual. The statues were closer, and in a position that they had not been in before. A tall statue of a woman stood not too far from you. She looked to be made out of white stone. She was made to look like she was wearing body armor and a helmet. A sword was held tightly on her right hand, a shield on the other. Gladiator much?

You swear you heard it move, and yet it stood there as if you were hallucinating. It seemed to mock you. You narrowed your eyes towards it. It could have been your imagination and the sounds you heard from beyond the door was probably playing tricks on you, but your eyes did not deceive you. It was way closer, so were the others. Immediately, you turned to the door, wrapping your hands around the knob and tried turning it. No use.

"Oh, c'mon," you cried desperately. That cackling and brushing sound again. Your eyes widened. You turned your head quickly and gasped. The stone statues were indeed moving towards you, glowing a light blue aura around them. "You have got to be kidding me." You began forcing the door open, banging it. "Dante!" you shouted, but no one was going to help you. A swooshing sound was heard as if something cut the air. Instinctively you dodged to the side, a stone blade hitting down the area you stood. Your breathing became sharp and now you could hear a weird sound. You couldn't pin point what it was. It was hard to explain. You looked towards the other statues and one of them were glowing yellow fire balls, surrounding it in an orbit. Your mouth gapped open.

"No way." The fire balls shot towards you and you ducked down quickly. The force hit towards the door, a loud explosion echoed through the air as the door was broken open. You scrambled to your feet and ran out the door, the statues going after you. Another statue shot a fire ball at your feet and you instantly fell, the other fire balls missing and hitting the wall behind you. You struggled to get to your feet, a blade coming straight for you. "I did not sign up for this," you remarked. "How did they even come alive in the first place?!" You got to your feet and started to literally run for you life down the hall. You tried your best navigating back to the room Dante was in--if he was still in there. That demonic voice echoed through the halls, blowing you a sense of relief. He was close. Suddenly, an arrow flew over your head, missing you by a few inches.

"They have arrows, too?" you questione somewhat unsurprised, and quickened your pace. "Dante! Where are you!"

Suddenly, a figure was thrown from the doors to the right, the doors flapped open and you caught a glimpse of their familiarity. The figure was a body of a demon. You ran towards the door only to be thrown back from a powerful attack.

You didn't have the chance to see who it was that induced that attack. You fell on your back with a grunt.

"_________?" You looked up, Dante's Trigger form fighting against Aeon, both with their swords. Eerious' body was seen far in the room, lying on the floor unconscious.

"How did you get out!" Aeon shouted.

"Ask your statue buddies," you remarked, pointing towards the pack that had been still following at a slow pace. Aeon glanced at them while blocking Dante's attack.

"Your aura has awakened them," Aeon muttered. Dante recognized his state of distraction and turned towards you, running at a quick speed. Aeon came back to reality and ran after him, his speed quick, but not fast enough. "Close the doors!" he shouted aloud throughout the halls.

"Up we go," Dante said as he quickly picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder on his back. "Hold on," he told you.

You nodded, wrapping your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck.

"How did you turn Devil Trigger?" you had to ask as Dante ran for the doors.

"I'll explain that later, first we gotta get out of here." You nodded in agreement, looking forward. The halls seem shorter then before with Dante's lightening speed. He followed along the walls to the twists and turns and found his way toward the front doors. You smiled in triumph, but the grin on your face was swept away when you saw demons standing guard in front of the doors. They were those same scrawny, scaly demons before. You bit your bottom lip.

"How are we going to get past them?" you asked.

"The old fashioned way," Dante replied. You blinked, what did he mean? Somehow, he quickened his speed. You widened your eyes when you noticed he wasn't going to slow down. You closed your eyes, holding tightly when you felt Dante running past, smashing against the many demons. He tackled through the entrance doors, the wood collapsing at his devil strength. _The old fashioned way would be to open the door and leave,_ you scowled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: I'm gonna say sorry once more! I'm sorry, guys! I'll try to prevent it from happening again! If I do it again, please say so ^^'


	32. Chapter 32

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 32**

**Warnings: Language, and violence**

*Author's Note: Err, right, so here's the next couple chapters. Up to thirty-five, today, I think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeon gazed at the broken down doors, demons lying on their backs and leaning against the wall. His eyes glowed venomously with anger; his teeth clenched so hard together that he could swore he could hear them crack. He turned to the wall at his left, punching the stone strongly, a large crater formed, and fragments of stone falling to the floor.

"Her energy is too powerful, and adding it to that, Devil will only heighten their success," he muttered to himself. He glared towards the survivors from Dante's fury that occurred a few minutes ago, narrowing his eyes at them. "You demons are far from useful!" he shouted. "You cannot help me with my plans. I must call for _Him_. _His_ assistance will bring my plans to effect." A sadistic, dark smile appeared on his lips. _Yes, __**He**__ will come to be very helpful. Even the son of Sparda would be of no match to him, with or without the girl._ Aeon turned around, walking down the hall back to his study to call on _Him._ "No more fooling around. Now is the time for war," Aeon whispered before turning the corner.

You and Dante were far from the castle, running into the forest that inhabited the area. Dante's speed was lowering, heavy pants heard from him. You felt concerned, wondering if he was okay as you clung on his back, his demonic speed coming to a mere human jog. His feet began to stop, slowing down until he collapsed on one knee. Immediately, you jumped off his back, kneeling in front of you.

"Are you okay?" you asked him, concern radiating from the shine of your eyes. An orange glow surrounded him, his body forming back to his human looking self, his white hair glistening under the dim light of the sun, blood all over his body. Cuts and burns were visible throughout his skin. You frowned, starring at his face as he gazed at the ground, holding his side, his hands stained with so much of his blood. "Shit..." you whispered as he panted, his throat growing dry with every breath.

"That stone...opened all my wounds that healed since my whole life...all the injuries I got from hunting demons...every single cut, burn...bruise," Dante explained.

"Shhh, don't speak. Save your energy. We have to keep moving before they catch up, if they even are following," you remarked and went under his right arm, draping it over your shoulder and hoisting him up. He sent a small smirk, his eyes hidden behind his silver, white locks as he starred at you. You smiled weakly and began walking slowly, helping Dante, who stepped limply. The forest was eerily quiet, maybe a bird chirp here and there but that was the only source of sound. You decided to hike up a conversation, distracting your mind from your current predicament. "So, how did you go all Devil Trigger?" you asked. Dante laughed lightly.

"From you," he answered simply.

"Me?" you questioned, gazing at him.

"Remember when you were calling my name to wake me up? And your energy was being transferred to me? All that energy was charging its self inside my body and I felt it when that stone was tearing me apart. Your energy gave me enough power for the chance to go devil on Aeon's ass." You laughed lightly. "And besides, you're not useless." You stopped, looking at him oddly. _Useless?_ It made you think of when you were stuck in that forsaken room, calling Dante's name, desperate to save him and calling yourself useless for not being able to exit the door. You dismiss the odd question of how he knew; it could have been a coincidence.

"Will your injuries heal again?" you wondered. He let out a struggled breath, leaning his head back as he coped with the pain in his body.

"Yeah...but they'll heal slowly," he replied. You nodded.

"We have to find some way to clean you up...and me." You looked down towards your body, your clothes now stained with Dante's blood.

"Just take me to the shower then," he remarked sarcastically, knowing very well there wouldn't be any residence for miles. You continued along, hearing the familiar heavenly sound in the distance. It couldn't be...water? That was convenient. "Do you hear that?" Dante asked. You nodded.

"Yeah, it sounds close." You walked around a large group of trees. A beautiful steady pond sat by a grove. The sun light poured brightly onto the water, the natural blue emphasized. You smiled. "This is perfect." Dante let go of you, leaning against a tree to catch his breath and relax for a moment. You walked up to the pond, kneeling down and dipping your hands into it, washing away the blood on your fingers and palms. "It's a perfect temperature, good to bathe in," you remarked. Dante smirked.

"And it's big enough for the both of us to jump in," he pointed out.

"Heh, yeah," you said, nervously. Dante's blood was all over your clothes, touching your skin also. "I'm not going in there naked, with you watching," you muttered, blood heating your cheeks. Dante chuckled behind you, limping to your side.

"Relax. Undergarments works just as well, closest thing to a swim suit," he grinned. You rolled your eyes. There was still a difference. You heard Dante begin to take of his coat, tiny groans heard from him as his body ached from stretching at certain parts. His coat dropped to the floor as he plopped down beside you, beginning to take off his boots. You gazed at the wounds over his chest and back, they looked severe and utterly painful.

"Are you sure you're okay?" you asked, frowning.

"Yeah, just fine, babe. It looks bad, but nothing that I can't take," he said, a cocky grin forming on his lips. You sighed.

"What are you doing just sitting there? Get undressed, too. It'll be faster if the two of us bathe at the same time, unless you want Aeon and his shitheads to meet us here." Hesitantly, you nodded, working on taking off your running shoes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: And Dante still has the energy to be as cocky as ever, that must mean he'll live. And.... a bath with Dante! How much better could this get? (Other than the bath with Leon, in the RE4 story ^//^)


	33. Chapter 33

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 33**

**Warnings: Language, and violence**

*Author's Note: Hmmm, wonder what's gonna happen while 'you're' taking a bath....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sat by the pond, washing away the blood off of your shirt, but you know blood stains, they don't come off, and cleaning it doesn't work very well, especially when you are only in your undergarments. Yes, you were uncomfortable and yes, Dante was loving it, but you sucked it up for the most part, ignoring every bit of Dante's flirtatious compliments.

Goosebumps were beginning to form upon the surface of your skin as the cold air hit you, your skin becoming numb at every stroke from your arms, determined to keep them warm. You then felt heavy weight settle over you shoulders.

"Here," Dante spoke, draping his red trench coat over your body. You adjusted it, properly placing it around you as you looked up at him.

"Thanks," you replied, blushing a bit in the cheeks while he stood before you, dressed up only in his boxers. He nodded his head, placing his hands on his hips as he looked over at the area the two of you had entered from when running from the castle.

"I don't think they'll be coming anytime soon," he remarked. You nodded in agreement.

"But Aeon might have another plan up his sleeve," you said. He smirked, laughing to himself.

"Let that asshole try." He dropped his hands to his sides and turned to you, plopping down beside you. You looked down at your shirt, sighing and getting up, walking over to the branch that held on the wet clothes, yours and Dante's pants. You placed the shirt over it and retreated back to Dante's side, crossing your legs as you sat, feeling warmth from his coat. You looked over to him, his body now cleansed from any blood, his wounds slowly healing.

"You cold?" you asked him. He leaned back on his hands, looking up at the sky which was slowly beginning to darken.

"Nah," he finally answered, "it's an awesome temperature." You begged a differ, it was freezing cold. You looked up towards the sky also.

"Are we staying here for the night?"

"No. Once our clothes are dry, we're out of here."

"Where are we going to go? It's probably miles until the next city."

"Don't worry about it, I have an idea." You cocked up a brow at him.

"What idea?"

"We're going to try that whole transfer of the energy thing, if it works, I'll go devil and we'll fly our way back to civilization until I run out of gas," he answered matter-of-factly, an all knowing grin sent to you.

"But, I don't know how I did that...it was all instinct or my power is forming its own mind," you said.

"Instinct or not, you have to start learning to use your powers, you can't just rely on it to help in desperate times, got it, ________?"

"And how the hell do you expect me to do that?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, be creative...fear makes your powers work, right?" You slightly nodded your head. "Maybe we can try something with that, you know, experiment?" You swallowed a lump in your throat, thinking of all the things he could do.

You knew you were going to kick yourself for asking this question but...

"And how will you scare me?" An impish and devious smile formed on his perfect shaped lips.

"It depends...what are you scared of?" You raised your eyebrows at this question. This was not going well. He leaned in, his face inches away from yours, his brow slighting cocked. "What _would_ make you scream?" You began leaning back, adding to the tight distance between you two.

"Well...I, um," you stammered, now leaning against your hands, forcing yourself to slowly move back as Dante moved forward. His hands now trapping you between them as he sat before you on his knees, crawling closer to you at every pull you took away from him.

"What? Are you afraid of me? Is that it?" he asked. You shook your head.

"N-No, just nervous," you replied. He smirked.

"Nervous, hm?" Slowly he began to slip his hand under his coat that covered your shoulders, slipping it off so it limply fell behind you. You swallowed hard, your arms beginning to shake. His hand went to your ankle, slipping upwards over your naked legs. You bit your bottom lips closing your eyes as your mind was freaking out. Suddenly, you didn't feel his touch, or any ground for that matter. You shot your eyes open. You were some how in the air! _What the fu-?_

"Ah!" you screamed, beginning to fall, landing instantly into someone's arms. With your eyes pinched shut you slightly opened one, starring into the amused expression of Dante. "...what the hell just happened?"

"You teleported again, this time in the air," he replied, chuckling. "That's one of the things we have to work on, babe. Looks like being nervous works just as well as being afraid."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Sweet, more discoveries about 'your' power. This is cool ^^ He should make 'you' nervous more often!


	34. Chapter 34

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 34**

**Warnings: Language, and violence**

*Author's Note: Yay! Let's see if Dante does more things to trigger nervousness!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, ________, now concentrate," Dante told you. You nodded your head and closed your eyes, relaxing your body as you took easy breaths. _Okay, I can do this, just focus._ "It's just the same thing like last time, except you have to focus more, got it?" You nodded again in response and Dante smirked. "Good." You wiggled your fingers that lay limply by your side, trying to relax them too. _Just remember what he said; imagine you transporting your energy into his body...Mm, into that sexy body of his--Damnit! _______, focus! All right, it's a simple task, just relax._ Soon enough you felt your skin becoming cold, like a wind that only you could feel brush against your skin. The energy inside you was circling in your stomach.

"O-okay, what do I do now?" you asked slowly. He didn't answer. You were about to open your mouth to call to him when he began to speak.

"Babe, you're glowing," he whispered.

"What--?"

"Keep your focus," Dante interrupted instantly. You slightly nodded your head. You furrowed your brow as you heard his steps come forward. You swallowed hard, a wave of nerves forming. Your body felt frozen, goosebumps appearing upon the surface of your skin. Tightening your eyes shut, you continued to listen for him, wondering what on earth he was up to. "Can we transfer energy by touch, too?" Dante asked. Why was he asking? He knew you had no idea.

"I don't know," you replied. You heard Dante sigh and his foot steps stop in front of you. Silence formed around the place once again as you waited. For what, you didn't know. Suddenly, you felt the warm touch of Dante's fingers against the area just below your collarbone. You shot your eyes open. Your power was becoming overwhelming. You could feel a surge of energy form in your chest. A thunderbolt struck Dante's fingers; his body flew back while yours did the same in the opposite direction. Your back hit hard against the trunk of a tree. You groaned, sliding back onto ground, slumping your shoulders as you landed on your rear. You slightly opened your eyes; Dante was slowly getting back on his feet, his body glowing for a split second before turning back to normal. He ran up to your body, kneeling in front of you as he lifted your chin.

"Are you okay?" he asked. You shook your head.

"What happened? It's exactly the same thing that happened with Lucinda."

"Yeah, I know. You need some professional help to control your energy, looks like I'm not qualified enough. C'mon."

Dante then lifted your body up in his arms and began walking down the forest.

"Where are we going?" you asked.

"Anywhere safe. Aeon is probably thinking of a plan by now and for all we know his minions could be hiding in the forest right now."

You gulped at the thought. "They wouldn't...would they?" Dante nodded his head and you sighed. You wondered for a second. When Dante body flew back, he was glowing, maybe after all that, a bit of energy was still transferred. "Dante, did you feel something when you were pushed back from me?"

Dante looked down at you with a cocked up brow. "Like what?"

"You were glowing before you ran up to me."

Dante stopped walking, looking back forward and closing his eyes. You watched carefully, curious to what he was doing. Suddenly, crackles were heard from his body, orange lightening bolts appearing around his body. A flash of orange light formed, his body transformed to his Devil Trigger. You smiled, but the expression was ripped from your face when that same flash formed, his body becoming back to normal. Dante cursed under his breath.

"Um, what was that?" you asked.

Dante let out an irritated sigh and continued walking. "I don't have enough energy to stay in my Devil Trigger. Looks like we're walking."

"No, wait." A determine look formed into your eyes. "Lets try again." Dante ceased his steps.

"What?"

You nodded to him. "Third time's a charm, right?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Dante asked with concern and you nodded again. "Fine." He laid you back on your feet, holding you to keep steady until you gained back your balance. "Okay, what do you suggest?"

"The same deal, but since we have the risk of flying backwards again, I suggest we try a different way."

A grin curled up on Dante's lips. "Nah, I got an idea." You tilted your head towards him, confused. "We'll do the same thing, I'll just approach you differently."

"In what way?"

"Just trust me."

And you did. You closed your eyes back again, working on the same routine you had done before. You stood relaxed, your limbs non-moving, your breath steady. In no time you were glowing once again, that same feeling in your stomach again. At least you had gotten that down, but what was Dante's plan? You waited for it.

"Ready, babe?" Dante asked. You nodded your head. You felt his arms slid around you, making your body go tense, what _was_ his plan? "Just relax..." he whispered and you obeyed obediently, a little skeptical. Suddenly, you felt that same overwhelming feeling as before. You tightened your eyes shut, waiting to be flown back again but you felt Dante's grip tight, and then his lips met yours. _What the...?_ you asked yourself. That was his plan? But oddly enough, the energy you felt that was circulating your stomach, the same energy that felt so overwhelming, felt drained. You melted into the kiss, your body growing weak, as if drowning. Dante parted from you, his body overpowered, pumped up. "________, you okay?" he asked, seeing your eyes become droopy.

"I think...you took too much." All went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Heheh ^^ I find this highly comical, just because of the way he found out how to work, and how he took too much, dunno why.


	35. Chapter 35

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 35**

**Warnings: Language, and violence**

*Author's Note: Hnn~ The dudes are sure to catch up sooner or later. Let's see if it's today or tomorrow they find 'you' again....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You felt life come back to you, your body feeling a little more energized and less exhausted it had been when you blacked out. You fluttered your eyes open, feeling the coldness of water above your forehead. Blinking groggily, you touched the object on your forehead, feeling wet fabric. It was a wet cloth.

"Good, you're awake." Dante's soft voice echoed in your ears.

You starred around you, trying to figure where you were at the moment. It seemed to be a room, poorly plastered green wallpaper on the walls, the ceiling cracked. You were lying on a mattress of a bed, Dante's weight beside you. "Dante, where are we?" you asked.

"After you were unconscious from giving all your energy to me, I was fit to fly off. I turned Devil Trigger, and carried you towards the next town. Seeing as we don't have money on us, I got some help from the old woman that lives here. I told her you fainted and that we were broke and had no where else to go. She offered us in, and besides it began to rain heavily outside," Dante answered.

You nodded your head, taking the entire information in. "Didn't she wonder about your weapons?"

Dante chuckled lightly. "She hadn't even notice--probably poor eye sight or something--and I was too preoccupied on worrying about you, that I forgot about them, too." You blushed lightly, a tiny smile appearing on your lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Better...I'm still a little tired. I guess the touch in energy transfer wasn't so smart after all..." you trailed off at the idea of Dante's lips to yours. You brought your finger tips to the softness of your lips. "Maybe you held on too long."

A smirk appeared on Dante's face. "Sorry, I was enjoying it."

You flushed, averted your gaze from his, his flirtatious attitude overriding his worry in a matter of seconds. Dante will be Dante, and you knew you were going to have to get use to his common flirting and try not to blush and be shy as much.

You didn't want Dante to think you felt uncomfortable to him, you didn't, if anything you were more comfortable with him then anyone, which kind of scared you. Breaking yourself from your thoughts, the door opened. An elderly woman stood at the door way, her short silver gray hair styled in a perm, her skin pale and her arms blue veined. She wore a tattered old pink golf shirt with a long faded yellow skirt. A smile was set on her lips.

"You are awake, that is good, and I hope you're feeling better. What had happened, dear?" The woman came up and sat by your side. You nibbled on your bottom lip, thinking for something to say, any lie that could explained your black out moment. As if to your rescue again, Dante spoke for you.

"She hasn't been having rest ever since we lost all our cash. We've been traveling day in and day out, and she hasn't slept one night. Exhaustion made her collapse." You nodded in agreement to him.

"Why, that's terrible. You two can stay here for as long as you'd like. I came up to tell you that I have supper made," she said. "Please, come downstairs and have a bite. If you're not up to it, I'll have Dante bring up your food."

"No, that's not necessary, I can make it."

She watched you with concern then stood up. "You two can sleep in this room for the night; I'll be serving breakfast, lunch, and dinner for you both. It has been a long time since I had any company." She strode out of the room once she finished speaking, leaving Dante and you alone once again.

"We're not going to stay here long, are we?" you asked in a whisper.

Dante shook his head. "Just for the night, once the sun comes up, we have to book a ride back to Maxis' house." You gazed at him with confusion, he continued, "There isn't much we can learn from ourselves, looking through his house might give us some ideas on how to get you back home...maybe we could go back to Lucinda's place and check up on her, too. Hopefully she isn't in such bad condition as Aeon said she was."

You nodded your head guiltily. "Is it possible to call her?"

Dante blinked at you a few times. "We could try." Why hadn't he thought of that before? "After we eat something, I'll call her. She could be at the hospital though."

"Then we'll visit the nearest hospital. I can't help but feel this is my fault. She got hurt because they were looking for me."

Dante grabbed your hand, squeezing it affectionately. "Babe, it's not your fault. We wouldn't have known that Aeon would go as low as hurt Lucinda in order to get some answers on your whereabouts. They probably caught her off guard, Lucinda is a strong woman, and they probably waited when she was vulnerable."

"Maybe it's because the fact that she's blind?"

Dante shook his head. "That's never stopped her before. Her senses are far stronger then they are if she had eyesight.

Knowing her, she is doing well...anyway, I'm hungry, can you stand?"

You laughed nervously. "I might need some help."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Guess I'll go work on that Youtube video that's taken two days just to get past the halfway point, now. Might not be as fast work as putting up chapters, but, oh well. It's something to do while you guys are reading.


	36. Chapter 36

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 36**

**Warnings: Language and violence, as far I as I can tell.... **

*Author's Note: Hmm, well, we're about half way into the story, and so far there's only been language and violence stuff. Knowing how DS used to write, (she doesn't write on quizilla anymore, she's not allowed to) there may be a lemon in here. But, there's the possibility that there isn't, and also, that quizilla may have taken it off. So if a chapter is skipped in here, it's either my fault, or it was deleted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You skimmed your sight over the map you held as Dante drove a rented, old Toyota. His sight was transfixed on the long road that continued on for hours. Once the sun had come up, the two of you awoke and left, but not before the old woman graciously offered you some money, enough to rent a car. She was a sweet woman, and friendly too, sharing her stories of her past life, not like Dante was interested, but you listened intently. And just like Dante said, he called Lucinda's place after you all ate, and just as he suspected, there was no answer. Dante hung up and called the hospital, and indeed one of the nurses informed him that she was there, slowly healing and in a poor state. You could see the look in Dante's eyes as the nurse said this, it held such worry and even regret for leaving her alone. They must have been closer then just friends. But you decided not to ask, it was not your part to intervene in his personal life.

First off, though, seeing as Lucinda wasn't going to leave the hospital anytime soon, Dante made a decision that it would be best to go back and visit Maxis' house. Anything in there would prove useful to find your way back home. You navigated Dante on his turns as you scanned the map, helping him reach to the address that was written on the card he was given days ago. The difficult part was entering the city without any authority spotting you. Who knew if they were still looking for the two of you, but you weren't taking any chances, you didn't have the time. Aeon was most likely cooking up a plan and if he is using his time on that instead of trying to find you, then that meant every minute was valuable.

"Turn right here," you instructed, the city coming into view. "Do you think we'll have any trouble?" Suddenly, Dante pulled over at a gas station, parking the vehicle in a lot. "What are you doing?"

"The last thing we need is a car chase, and then getting this car fucked up. We still need it to get back to visit Lucinda. Besides, walking would be more undetectable," he answered, turning off the car and stepping out. You got out also.

You shut the door, making sure it's locked before meeting up with him.

"I think the first thing they'll notice is your hair," you pointed out.

Dante looked up, brushing his fingers over his white, silver locks. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's not usual that a criminal has white hair, especially if he has the face of a young man."

"I'm not a criminal, I'm just misunderstood." You rolled your eyes, chuckling softly. "C'mon, I want to get there as soon as possible. I want to see how Lucinda is doing." He grabbed your hand, pulling you down the trail of the road, towards the city.

It may not have been your part to intervene, but the thought was eating inside you, you couldn't help but just ask that simple question. "What's your relationship with Lucinda?" you asked. He gazed at you with a cocked up brow. You blushed, averted your sight to the ground. "I was just wondering...you seem rather close..."

Dante smirked, squeezing your hand. "Aw, babe, ya know I got my eyes on only you. Lucinda is just a really close friend, she's like my sister. I'd do anything for her."

You looked back to him, blinking a few times. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I'd do anything for her...?" Dante said with uncertainty.

You shook your head. "No, before that."

"Um, she's like my sister?"

"Before that."

"I only got my eyes on you?" You flushed as he said, this like it didn't mean anything; it was just another sentence of words. Was that how he felt about it? Because, the words he said warmed your heart. Dante was probably being his flirty self, as always but the words sounded deeper in the way he said it. The kisses he gave, you thought really nothing of them, maybe a little fun on Dante's part, while it confused you. Did his kisses actually meant affection? Dante watched you strangely, then having this knowing look to him. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Uh, what? What are you talking about?" you snapped out of your thoughts, your face becoming redder.

Dante slightly narrowed his eyes playful, his chin tilted up a bit. "You had this weird look in your eye when you were starring at me. What are you thinking about?" he demanded this time.

"Nothing, nothing at all...I just zoned out, yeah, that's what I did, zoned out," you confirmed.

Dante didn't seem convinced, but to your relief, he didn't push on. "We'll have this conversation later...right now, I think I'd like to go Devil Trigger, walking is overrated." _Uh-oh, that's not good. What's wrong with me? Sure, he's hot, but am I really falling for him...slowly?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Hmm, I'll mention this at the begining of the next chapter, but those scaly demons? You know them, well, DS calls them Armmadessons, and she did draw a picture of them (a very crummy one, probably drew it when she was back in...what, three years ago.....so..when she was in fourth grade? Yeah, she named them armmadessons.


	37. Chapter 37

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 37**

**Warnings: Language and violence, as far I as I can tell.... **

*Author's Note: Okay, so the scaly monsters in here are called Armmedessons, don't forget it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How many books does this guy have?" Dante asked irritably. He pulled out another book from the shelf and threw it behind him. It landed on the ground with a thud, along with another he threw.

"Dante! Do you mind? At least have some respect for the guy's things," you told him and rolled your eyes. "Geez, the poor guy died because of us, and you go ahead wrecking his house." You pulled out a rather thick book from the shelf and sat down on the floor, your legs folded underneath you.

You had no problem getting into the city and Maxis' place. Dante's lightening speed was able to pass all the police's watchful eyes. The house was left just as it was when you entered, Maxis' body still in his study room. Dante was gracious enough to place the body in another room as you looked through the bookshelves. The decaying body odor was not easy to ignore, and Dante thought the best was to move the body. After the body was moved, Dante and you went right to business and began skimming through the material. At moments you found yourself intrigued and distracted by the interesting facts found in the novels.

"I think I found it," Dante announced. You pulled your eyes away from the page of the open book and looked up at him.

He came towards you, sitting by your side. He opened the book and flipped through the pages.

You took the book you had and placed by your side as you leaned towards Dante's side. "What does it say?"

"Gibberish," Dante simply answered. He flipped through most pages, quickly skimming the text. "Is this in a different language? What the hell?"

"Gimme that." You grabbed the book from his hands and scanned the text. You squinted your eyes, trying the making sense of the lettering and words. You sighed. "It is Gibberish." You flipped the book close, and gazed at the cover. Only the title seemed to make sense, 'Demonic Dimensions'.

Dante took it from your hands. "Maybe Lucinda knows how to translate this shit."

"Are you saying we're going to visit her now?"

Dante nodded. "Yeah, Lucinda knows many of the strange demon languages. She should know how to read this."

You frowned. "She might be too injured to try though."

"Then we'll wait. Time is ticking, I can't protect you from Aeon forever, and soon he's going to find a way to take you from me. We need to get you home before he gets to you first."

You gave a nod. "You're right, let's get out of here."

You flipped through the pages of the novel, Dante driving the car once again. The illustrations found in the book seemed interesting and well drawn. Your eyes gazed at a particular one, a drawing of what seemed to be an area. It looked to be like some sort of ruins of a building. You flipped the page, looking at another but it was a drawing of the inside. It was a great room, a circular platform in the middle. You narrowed your eyes at it. It was strange, but for some reason you had a suspicion that you might see it again. Shaking your head, you closed the book and looked forward.

"It took us two days to get to Maxis', I'm guessing we're going to be sleeping in this car tonight, right?" you assumed.

Dante smirked. "You got it, babe." He patted your leg with his hand. "Unless you're thinking of somewhere more cozy?"

"Nah, I'm not complaining, I just wanted to know."

"Mm-hm, ya know, that reminds. You still haven't told me what you were thinking about before."

You starred at him for a moment. "Dante, let it go. It was just me thinking of stupid stuff. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Baby, listen, if we're going to get you home together, I expect that both of us not keep secrets." Dante turned towards you. "All right?"

You sighed irritably, starring through the windshield and crossing your arms over you chest. "I was just wondering about the whole 'you're the only one for me' thing you said earlier. There, happy now?"

Dante cocked up a brow. "What do you mean by wondering?" He pulled his eyes away from the road and back at you.

"You may not know it, but I know how you think, Dante. You've always been a flirt, but I don't want you lying or joking about things like that...it...it gives me the wrong idea, okay?"

"Hey, whoa, wait a minute," he replied instantly, quickly pulling the car to the side of the road. He turned to you, his eyebrows furrowed. "You think I say those things because you're another pretty face?"

"Dante... just forget it and drive, please."

"No. I want to talk to you. Now, answer my question." His voice sounded demanding, different from his usual tone.

You gazed towards him, a frown on your lips. "What am I supposed to think? Guys like you thrive to have fun with a pretty girl."

"Have you ever considered that I might be different?" he asked. You starred at him, confused. _What did he just say?_ you asked yourself. "Babe, there's more than fun you can have with a pretty girl," he whispered softly. Dante leaned in, crashing his lips upon yours. Your eyes widened. He slipped off his seatbelt slowly adjusting himself as he grazed his tongue against your bottom lip. Reluctantly, you closed your eyes and gave in, letting him take off your own seat belt and lay you against the seat. You parted your lips, Dante entering his tongue inside your mouth. You wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling his hands outline your body, rubbing against the outsides of your thighs. His movements seemed slightly aggressive but you didn't seem to mind, this was Dante we're talking about. His tongue explored every inch of your mouth, fighting against your own. You let out a light moan as you felt his hand slowly slide under your shirt, rubbing against your bare skin. Suddenly, sirens could be heard outside. Dante parted from you, his eyebrows furrowed as he lifted his head up to see what was going on.

"Dante?" you called, uncertain if something bad is about to happen.

He let out an irritated sigh. "Shit, cops."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Hmm, he would be that kind of guy, wouldn't he? Unless he were with 'you', he seems to be different. And the cops ruined that epic kiss!


	38. Chapter 38

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 38**

**Warnings: Language and violence, as far I as I can tell.... **

*Author's Note: Hmm, a car chase? Then what?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cops?" you exclaimed, fear radiating from your eyes. "They found us?" Dante didn't reply. He stared towards the rearview mirror, gazing at the police officer who was approaching the car from his patrol vehicle. The police officer adjusted his sunglasses as he chewed absently on his piece of gum, taking slow strides.

Dante narrowed his eyes at the man's reflection as you slowly sat up. "Babe, put on your seat belt."

You gazed at him with confusion. "Dante, what are you thinking?"

"Just put on your seatbelt." Reluctantly, you obeyed, clicking your seatbelt on as did Dante. You took in a deep breath, preparing yourself for the worst. Dante began switching gears of the car and with one quick motion and the screeches of the tires; he sped off down the road.

"Hey!" the officer shouted. He ran back towards the police vehicle, immediately speeding off after the two of you. Dante pressed further down on the gas pedal, switching the gears with every fast movement. You held on the car handle for dear life. The bursts of sirens were heard from behind you.

"Dante, do you really think this is such a good idea?" you asked. You swallowed down hard, glancing at the rearview mirror, the cop right at your tail.

Dante took a quick glance in the mirror before focusing back on the road. "Hold on." You couldn't believe your ears, hold on? What did he think you were going to do? Let go? Screw that, the last thing you want happening is flying out of the car. Why did Dante have to be so daring?

You continued to glance back at the officer. "He's catching up," you warned.

"Shit," Dante cussed, looking back. Dante pressed harder against the gas pedal, the roar of the engine heard as the car went faster. He began swerving in and out of the lanes, trying to dodge the cars that got in the way. You stole a glance at him, seeing a smirk upon his features as he watched you from the corner of his eyes. He gazed back on the road.

"How you feeling, babe?"

"Scared as hell, how about you?" you asked, shaking your head.

"Having the time of my life," he replied. "We need some music for this car chase, I'm sick of those annoying sirens." You stared at him in complete shock. He thought this was all a game? Dante was...odd, to say the least. You let out a heavy sigh as he began switching the radio stations, finally stopping at a rock song. You listened to the heavy metal beat, automatically recognizing it, Left Behind, by _Slipknot_.

Dante left it on the station, his full attention on the road once again. Honestly, this had to be the weirdest moment you ever had. The car chase, plus the music working together so perfectly, that you would have thought you were in a movie.

Dante put the volume higher, the speakers blasting over the sirens.

You gazed forward to the road, your eyes widening as you took a glance at a wall of police cars. "Oh...shit...Dante..."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I got it covered," he replied casually. _Bullshit, you have it covered,_ you thought to yourself.

"Dante, if we get through this alive, I get to so hurt you," you remarked.

"Well, that doesn't sound so rewarding."

"It's not supposed to," you retorted. The car neared the wall ever so slowly; the police officers kneeled behind their vehicles with their guns drawn as they began to shoot at the windshield. You screamed, bending your head and holding your head. You felt the car swerve, Dante taking a quick turn to the left as he drove off the drove and quickly passed the wall. "My...God..." you whispered in disbelief. Dante turned back on the road, the many patrol cars now on your ass. "Fucking hell," you cussed. "You know, Dante? Scratch what I said before. If we get through this, I'll strangle you until I'm fully satisfied."

"Sure you would, you'd probably be lip locking with your knight in shining armor," he remarked, referring to himself as the knight. You rolled your eyes, looking back at all the vehicles. You groaned lowly, looking back forward. The two of you were approaching a train track pass. Once the music on the radio station stopped for a moment your eyes widened when you heard a distinct loud noise. The gate of the train track began lowering, the bells going off as the red lights flashed. Hesitantly, you gazed to the left, a rusty old train coming to view.

You swallowed hard. "Dante..." you said slowly. You gazed at him, a grin on his lips making your eyes grow wide.

"Don't you dare."

"Dare," he responded. The engine of the car roared, his foot on the gas pedal rising the cars speed. You gasped as he went forward, hoping to drive through before the train crossed. A loud honk was heard from the train. You whimpered as the vehicle neared the gates. Tightly, you shut your eyes, clenching your teeth tightly. You heard the car ram hard against the wooden boards separating you from the track, the honk of the train's horn becoming louder. The car went unsteady, the wheels hitting against the uneven track, and almost for sure you thought you weren't going to make it. Until you heard the train continue on from behind you, your body still safe and intact. You shot your eyes open, looking back, only able to see little glimpses of the police vehicles immediately stopping. A wide smile appeared on your lips. Holy shit, what a rush. You looked back to Dante, his eyes on you.

"And you thought we wouldn't make it..." he remarked, shaking his head. How he knew you thought such things was beyond you. Ignoring that wondering thought, you punched him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Never ever do that again," you retorted. "You scared the hell out of me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Dante was pretty cocky/funny in this one ^.^ It's always awesome when he's acting like a kid.


	39. Chapter 39

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 39**

**Warnings: Language and violence, as far I as I can tell.... **

*Author's Note: Now what's gonna happen? I hope some more thrilling-ness of Dante's daring stunts....okay, I don't even know what I said there.... o_o

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Losing the police proved to be easy. After their little run in with the train, no cop was following you, allowing Dante to speed quickly to gain some miles before the police was back on track. Driving at an amazing speed wasted much gas, causing Dante to having to make a stop at a gas station. You took the opportunity to enter the rest room while he poured in some gas for the car. After washing your hands in the sink, you made your way out. It was such awesome weather. Warm, yet breezy. Wasn't it still fall? Hm, maybe it was Global Warming. Wait, did this dimension have global warming? You kept with that thought as you took your leisure.

Finding it pointless to figure out the unimportant, you gazed towards the car. Dante had taken his jacket off, now supposedly lying on the back seat of the car as he leaned, topless against the vehicle, watching the amount of gas he put in on the tiny screen of the meter. Temptation got the better of you as you starred over his well toned torso, his abs chiseled, his muscles flexed. _God damn...how the hell did I get his attention in the first place?_ you wondered. Dante just looked too good for anybody; you would have expected him to attain ultimately high standards because of his good looks. Shrugging it off, you reached the car, both exchanging a smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

Dante grinned. "Whatever you want, babe."

"Where are you going to get the money to pay for the gas?"

"I got enough," he replied. You blinked a few times. Where was he getting the money? He seemed to have an endless supply, and of course it couldn't just appear out of nowhere, unless Dante had a new talent that you weren't aware of.

You decided not to pursue your asking of the topic, instead, you changed it.

"Are you still going to drive?"

"Yeah, unless you'd like to do all the get away stunts, then be my guest."

Instantly, you shook your head. "No, I'm good."

Dante chuckled. "Wait in the car, I'll be right back." You nodded to him, watching as he went to go pay for the gas. You entered the passenger side, clicking on your seatbelt. You began playing with the radio as you waited for Dante's return, sitting back when he entered the car. "All right, let's go," he announced, putting the car in gear and driving off.

You began searching around, noticing something missing. "Hey, where's the book?"

Dante glanced towards you. "Maybe you dropped it when we drove away from the cops." He then approached the vehicle to an intersection. Dante slowed to a stop at the red light by another car at his side. The man had both of his windows open, his music slightly blaring.

"Wait, I think I see it," you said. "It's under your seat, can you grab it?"

"Can't babe, the light will be changing soon." Dante turned his head, stealing a glance from the man as he was gazing at you.

You sighed. "Forget it." Leaning down, you tried reaching for the book as your chest rested over Dante's legs. Dante looked down for a moment, watching as you took off your seat belt in order to reach further. Dante caught a glimpse from the man in the car beside him, his eyebrows raised and mouth agape as he watched the scene in his point of view.

Dante understood his expression of shock, understanding the man has suspected you were doing something sexual, rather then reaching for a book that was lost under his car seat. Dante gazed at the man, smirking as he nodded his head, as if bragging. The man starred wide eyed at Dante, his mouth opened as if saying 'oh, shit'. Of course, you were oblivious of this, concentration on grabbing the spine of the book. Finally, you grabbed it, leaning back up and sliding it on your lap.

Dante glanced back at you, an impish grin on his face. "Babe, you got something on your lips."

"I do?" You began rubbing your fingers over your bottom lip, hoping to wipe away whatever it was. Although, unknowing to you, there was nothing at all. As you wiped at an imaginary mark you looked across to the driver through Dante's window, his face in pure shock, before his lips formed into a sly smile as he winked at you. "Why is that man looking at me weird?" you wondered aloud. Dante began laughing hysterically as the lights changed, instantly driving.

You looked at him oddly, clicking on your seatbelt. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," he replied, biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself.

You narrowed your eyes at him. Rolling your eyes, you ignored that event and relaxed in your seat. "Forget that I even asked you, I don't think I even want to know." Dante began laughing again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Oh wow, this was definetly interesting. I didn't think DS knew about this stuff when she was in fourth grade, though. She might know it now that she's older, but.... I dunno.....


	40. Chapter 40

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 40**

**Warnings: Language and violence, as far I as I can tell.... **

*Author's Note: Okay, so last one for today. Oh, and I guess none of the enemies have really come yet. Could be this chapter, could be some more later on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante kept a steady drive on the even road. The ride was a smooth glide towards your destination. He made it in his power to avoid any potholes found on the gray pavement considering you were fast asleep at the seat beside him, your arms embracing the book against your chest. Dante took a short glance towards you, a smile forming on his lips as he gazed towards your at eased figure. It has been a long drive, just going down the straight road, the scenery of forests and farms at each of the vehicles sides. You fell asleep after starring at the continuous forest that seemed to go on forever, your eyes drooping as you became bored to the point of dormancy. Dante had lowered the volume on the radio for your convenience but it was not needed. The music was so far off to the back of your mind that it was nothing but a light whisper.

Dante sighed, starring down the road, feeling that warm isolation from residence. The police was off your trail--so far--and there was no distraction around. No sign of Aeon at all, leaving Dante to hold up high security. Aeon could be holding back for a surprise attack. But something in Dante's mind told him Aeon had something else in mind, something worse. While Dante pressed against the gas pedal gently, forcing the vehicle to quicken its speed, he caught a glimpse of someone, or rather something. It flashed before his eyes like the bulb of a flash light and vanished out of sight. He averted his gaze around, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair.

"Dante, I think you've been driving too long," he told himself. He blinked a few times, focusing back his eyesight before that same image appeared as if that disgusting creature he saw once before was right in front of his eyes. And there it went, disappearing as if never there. From the brief distraction, Dante slightly swerved the car before gaining back his control. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he going absolutely insane? Or was he lacking of so much sleep that he has begun to become delusional. At any rate, he tried keeping his mind away from one and all thoughts. His plan had been working until that image appeared again, a black creature swiping its clawed hands towards him.

"Shit!"

Dante was startled from the sudden misconception, swerving the vehicle once again to the point that he almost lost complete control of the steering. _What the hell...?_ he asked himself. He ran his hand down his face, bringing the car back on its appropriate lane. He took a quick glance towards you, wondering if you had been disturbed, but you were still unconscious, breathing soundly. Dante couldn't regard this as insanity; he knew he wasn't insane because he felt something deep within him. It couldn't be...was that fear? But he wasn't afraid; this wasn't his emotion, then how? Okay, so insanity wasn't too far off. First, he was seeing things that weren't really there, and now he's beginning to feel emotions that weren't even his. He felt this once before, earlier back in the castle the two of you have been captive.

_"Stay...stay away!"_ shouted a voice confined in his very mind.

That wasn't his conscience warning him, that was another voice, a voice of a female. And it sounded identical to yours.

How could that be? Why was he hearing your voice in his mind? Suddenly he heard whimpering. He brought his eyes towards your figure. Your body seemed to be shivering, your brow furrowed with worry, your lips trembling, trying to form a word, at least that was what it seemed. Dante already recognized your actions, releasing his suspicions that you were just having a harmless nightmare.

"Stay away..." you whispered in your sleep.

Dante shot his eyes back at you. He could have sworn he heard your voice in his mind, along with his ears, like surround sound. And then, a swarm of images flashed over his eyes, blinding his sight for the moment, flashes of creatures, black creatures in resemblance of the _Armmedesson's_ that followed Aeon. And then, he caught sight of you, running, panting, scratches found everywhere around your body as you grew tired. The image then dispersed as quickly as it appeared. Dante's focus was back on the road as he gazed in awe. Had he just watched a small episode of your nightmare? He heard heavy breathing come by his side, his concentration now set on you as you had just awoken abruptly. Your breathing calmed after a few deep breaths.

You laughed lightly. "Man...What a freaky nightmare."

"Are...you okay?" Dante asked with caution, completely confused beyond existence.

You smiled warmly. "Yeah."

"What was it about?" If Dante got the answer he was searching for, than this would prove that he hadn't gone over the edge, there had to be a reasonable explanation.

"Um, I was walking down this deserted road. No one at all was around, and then those...things that are always with Aeon, you know, those weird scrawny creatures? A bunch of them appeared out of no where and all began chasing me, speaking with creepy voices to submit to them. I don't know. It was just a stupid nightmare; I think I need to get out of this car before I really lose it."

Dante was silent, turning back towards the road. He was visioning your dream, as if he had this strange connection with you, feeling every emotion you felt, seeing everything you feared. He needed answers to these many questions that were forming in his mind. He needed to get to the hospital quickly; he needed to have a private chat with Lucinda about this abnormal talent he had obtained shortly. This was indeed not a new skill he had developed, no, this was a gift given to him. And it made him wonder if you were given the same talent, if you could feel everything he felt, if you could see things that were embedded deep within his mind. But he didn't dare ask you, he wouldn't really know where to begin explaining. Before mentioning it to you, he would ask advice and confirmation from Lucinda. She must know something to call this...

"Dante, are you alright?"

"I agree we need some fresh air, now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Hmm, so a move has been made. Could be the next five chapters that something happens.


	41. Chapter 41

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 41**

**Wanrings: Language and Violence **

*Author's Note: What's gonna happen! What's gonna happen! ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm, doesn't this road kind of seem familiar?" you asked, gazing out of the window and towards the horizon. "...And that diner."

A smirk formed upon Dante's silk like lips. "Don't you remember?" He pointed towards the parking lot as he slowed the car, turning on the signal. "That's where we first kissed." A blush crept to your cheeks as he nudged you gently on your side. He chuckled. "I even bet that same waitress is working in the diner today." You began to slouch in your seat, an irritated expression closing on your face. This was the same diner where that irritating girl worked, what was her name?

Alice, maybe. Dante leaned his face towards you, a sly smirk across his lips. "You were jealous on that day, weren't you?" You lowered your head, your cheeks becoming redder. Slightly you nodded your head. You couldn't keep everything from Dante, could you? "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" he asked and placed a soft kiss on your cheek.

"C'mon, I'm hungry, aren't you?"

"A little," you replied. Dante parked the car, sliding out of the vehicle along with you. The two of you made your way to the entrance, your forwardness a little more reluctant then Dante's. You didn't really want to confront that woman, not again, one time was good enough. Dante grabbed your hand, dragging you behind.

"C'mon, babe," he sighed, you rolled your eyes and bringing the effort of walking to your feet.

"But I really don't want to see her again..." you whined.

Dante chuckled. "Just tolerate her for me and I'll buy you a big desert, all right?"

A smile spread across your face. "Sounds good." He laughed again, leading you towards a booth. You took the seat across from him, immediately picking up the laminated menu resting on the turquoise table. For a moment, you glanced up, seeing if you could spot Alice anywhere around the diner. Your curiosity wouldn't settle until you fully knew if her presence was anywhere near, or if she would be the one serving you. Unfortunately, when your hopes had been brought up when you thought she was no where in sight, there she was standing behind the counter talking to one of the waiters.

You groaned, hiding your face behind the open menu.

"Hey, would you look at that, she really is here," Dante spoke up, which immediately granted him a kick towards his shin.

"Don't attract her attention over here, maybe we can avoid her as much as possible," you whispered, glaring at him from behind the plastic covered book. "Maybe that guy will serve us instead of her." You caught a glimpse of Alice and the male looking your way. You had been able to stare long enough to see that the waiter was pretty cute, holding this boyish face which had brought an adorable side to him while his jelled up chestnut brown hair gave him an edgy outlook.

Alice looked a tad different. Her hair was now much shorter, now up to her chin. She was whispering to the waiter before you looked away. Dante watched you with a cocked up brow and a grin.

"You look like a spy or something, can't you just relax?" he remarked. You were relaxed; you just didn't want to confront her. Foot steps brought your attention back to the waiter whom was making his way towards you. His fair figure prevented you from gazing towards the waitress behind the counter. From the way she whispered towards him made you already suspect that she recognized you and Dante and didn't want to approach you as much as you did.

"Hey there," the waiter greeted, his voice absolutely to die for. Of course, he wasn't as handsome or had as much sex appeal as Dante but he wasn't far from him either. The man smirked towards you, his perfect white teeth able to view as he glanced at you with these amazing hazel eyes, holding specks of grey around the iris. "Can I help you two?" He averted his gaze towards Dante for a moment then brought all attention back to you. Sliding your sight towards his chest which had been covered by a partially unbuttoned white dress shirt, you analyzed his name tag. Nicholas. Not bad at all.

You smiled brightly, bringing your eyes to the menu. "Yeah, can I get the chicken burger with extra manias?"

"Sure thing, sugar. And what would you like to drink?" he asked, opening his notepad and scribbling down your order.

"Nestea would be awesome." You brought your eyes towards Dante, who gazed at Nicholas with a cocked up brow and a not so amused face.

"Sugar...?" Dante asked under his breath, his voice sounding annoyed.

"And for you, sir?" Nicholas stared at him with no hostility.

"Hm." Dante brought his eyes towards the menu, letting out an irritated sigh. "Get me the chicken combo and a Pepsi."

You rested your cheek on the palm of your hand, bringing yourself into thought. _What a strange resemblance from the last time we came here, except it's opposite. Dante seems to be acting the way I was when Alice was serving us._

"Right away," Nicholas said, winking at you before walking off. Dante starred after him, his eyes following his movements before looking back down at the menu. A smirk appeared on your lips. Wow, you had never seen Dante like this before, and that sour expression on his face made him almost irresistibly cute. He looked like a mad little boy who wasn't able to get the toy he wanted. And seeing him like this brought amusement to your eyes. Now was a good a time as ever to play him by his own game.

"Aw, is little Dante jealous?"

Who knew teasing Dante would be so much fun?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Dante jealous? Is that possible?..... Of course it is ^^ And it's down right hilarious

Oh, shoot. Normally, the computer will let me butt right in to a sentence, so I can add a comma or something, but now it's like, eating all the words before it, and it's making me re-type the whole sentence/paragraph! Is there a way to fix this? Sorry if the puncuations aren't any good in this chapter, it's because of the typing thing, and I'm trying to keep from re-doing the entire paragraph.


	42. Chapter 42

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 42**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Since I can't edit without re-typing the entire thing, it's thrown me off so bad, my typing is coming out so terrible! Why! Why!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante lifted his gaze towards you, a grin spreading across his lips. He placed his menu down on the table, leaning back against the chair, his arms rested over the head rest. "Jealous? Dante doesn't get jealous," he said, winking.

You rested your arms over the table. You cocked up a brow with a smirk. "I'm sure," you said sarcastically.

"Babe, are you calling me a liar?"

You chuckled lightly. "Maybe, I mean everyone at least once in their lifetime has to feel some point of envy."

"Not this man," Dante replied, pointing towards himself with his thumb.

You smirked. "Care to make a wager?"

"What kind of wager?"

"I bet you, by the time that we are here to the point that we leave you will show some sort of jealousy."

Dante leaned against the table. "And what happens when I win? Admit it, _________, you don't have any money on you."

You blinked. "Who said we were betting with money?"

Dante's lips slowly turned into a grin. "What do you propose?"

You shrugged. "I don't know. A back rub sounds good," you began rubbing your shoulders, "my shoulders are stiff."

"Alright," Dante held out his hand, "winner gets a full on back rub."

You nodded, bringing your hand in his. "Deal." The two of you shook on it, just as the waiter, Nicholas, came back with your drinks. Dante and you retracted the hold on both of his and your hands to allow Nicholas to place down your Nestea can and Dante's Pepsi.

"Here you go, one Nestea and one Pepsi," he informed, placing down the ice cold cans onto the table. "Your food should be done soon. Can I get you two anything else?"

"What kind of desert do you guys have?" you asked kindly.

Nicholas grinned. "Ice cream, cakes, pretty much anything sweet that you could think of," he answered.

"Sounds good, doesn't it Dante?" you turned to Dante, trusting to see some sort of envy on his face. Unfortunately, he kept a straight expression, a smile on his lips as if thinking that he had already won this bet. No way. You were going to earn that backrub whether it took drastic measures. Okay, maybe not too drastic. The last thing you were going to do was jump all over Nicholas in order to get Dante's attention. But it would be nice to see Dante's reaction in the end.

Nicholas rested one hand against the table, leaning slightly. "So, what brings you two here again?"

"Again?" you asked innocently. Was he asking the question or was it a question from Alice? You were sure you never saw him at the diner before; in fact you knew you didn't.

He chuckled, his laugh soft in your ears. "Alice told me you caused quiet the trouble." His gaze was towards you as he held a smirk on his lips. You blushed lightly, rubbing your arm, not really agreeing or disagreeing on his statement.

"Luckily you weren't banned from here."

"I doubt we would have been considering she was a tad rude to us customers," you remarked.

"Heh, don't worry, I'll be as polite and friendly as I can." Nicholas winked, forcing you to form a nervous smile. Quickly you took a glimpse towards Dante. He still held no angry expression on his face, but it did seem his eyebrow was twitching slightly. He cleared his throat. Nicholas brought his attention towards him.

"So, how long until our food is done? Me and _________ got to get back on the road," Dante remarked. Smart plan, you thought, to grab Nicholas' attention away from you. In a slight way you had to agree that it benefited you, you were getting a little more attention then you asked for. Attention is good until it gets too overwhelming that it is down right uncomfortable.

"I can't tell you an exact time, but it should be cooked in a few minutes seeing as we don't have many customers today," he answered. "Where are the two of you headed?"

"We're going to visit a friend at the hospital," you spoke up.

Nicholas raised his eyebrows. "I hope she's okay..."

"She will be..." Dante whispered, his expression growing soft.

"That's good. So, are you two old friends?" My, he seemed a little nosy, didn't he? Sounds like certain waitress that had once served you.

"Um, well..." you started.

"We go _way_ back," Dante cut you off. Damn, Dante was determined to win this, wasn't he? Nicholas was your only chance of winning a back rub, if he hinted him off Dante would win the bet. Oh, no, it wasn't going down that way. You were definitely going to win, if a little innocent flirting would have to take part, then so be it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Hmm, one part it should say "Quite the trouble," but she has quiet. So don't mind that. Maybe I'll do some spelling corrections at the bottom of these.


	43. Chapter 43

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 43**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: My keyboarddddd! Why is it making me re-do entire paragraphs? Ugggghhh, I'm soo, soo sorry if these chapters aren't gonna look as well as they should. Would someone know why it's eating the letters in front of it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Way back, hm?" Nicholas spoke. Did his voice just hold disappointment? Okay, maybe it would be rude to use him to win a bet, but you didn't really have to do anything that would add to your guilt, right? All you needed to do was lead him on a little and he would do the rest, the look in his eyes should that he held interest of you, that was all that was needed for your confidence.

"Yep, we're really old friends," you said.

"You two aren't...?" he trailed off.

You shook your head before Dante could speak. "Oh, no, we're just really good friends, that's all."

"Yeah, friends with benefits," Dante whispered to himself, glancing towards the window.

"Oh, I see."

"How long have you been working here for?" you asked, gaining a narrowed glance from Dante. He had already seen right through your plan, not liking it one bit. But he wasn't going to admit defeat; he would keep on his poker face until you and he were out of there. And get a really nice and arousing back massage from you. He grinned at the very thought, imagining you rubbing your hands over top your bare back, almost feeling the sensual touch of your skin against his. He snapped out of it momentarily when he noticed Nicolas leaning further towards you. Dante crossed his arms over his chest. It wasn't like him to get jealous so easily, and he was going to keep it that way.

"Nicholas!" A woman shouted from across the diner. You and the waiter looked up, starring at an unsatisfied Alice, her hand on her hip.

Nicholas sighed. "Forgive me sweetheart, I have to get your food," he whispered, taking his hands off the table and making his way to the counter. You watched as he left, your eyes suddenly recognizing a pair of eyes on you. You looked over at Dante, a confused look on your face.

"Oh, so you're going to play it that way, huh?" Dante spoke.

You smiled innocently. "What do you mean?"

"You'll do anything to win, won't you?"

You looked away from him, resting your chin on the palm of your hand. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Dante snorted, laughing silently to himself at your lame cover up. All he had to do was ignore the boy and he was already set as the winner. The only problem is: how far will the waiter go?

"I got your food right here," Nicolas said, holding up two plates in one hand. He set down a bottle of ketchup for the fries. Slowly he placed Dante's plate in front of him, soon placing your own.

"Thank you." you replied politely, only hearing a short mumble from Dante as he sipped his Pepsi.

Nicholas then looked about the diner, starring at the empty seats all around. He brought his sight back at Dante and you.

"You two don't mind if I sit here, do you? It looks like I don't have much of a job here."

You smiled sweetly. "I don't mind, Dante?" You turned your gaze over to him.

Dante suppressed from biting his bottom lip. If he could he would have said no, but that would only make you the winner considering he was showing a sense of possessiveness about you. Dante kept his composure, dipping his chicken finger in his barbeque sauce. "Dude, be my guest."

"Thanks," Nicholas said, sliding in the booth beside you. "It's hard to have a real conversation with Alice. She's too bitter nowadays."

"No kidding...want a fry?" you offered.

"Nah, I'm good, but thanks. Ya know I have to hand it to you for showing her up. What did she do to get you really rattled?"

You were silent for a moment. Confessing that you felt offended when Alice was flirting with Dante right in front of your eyes wouldn't be the wisest; you were indicating that you may have a flattery for the man in front of you. You thought of something quick. "She was a little nosy into our personal lives."

Nicholas nodded. "She gets like that sometimes, not to mention she seems to become a little more friendly towards the guy customers she's interested in whether they're with a girl or not."

Dante tried ignoring the conversation, but it was far difficult then he had intended. When Nicholas mentioned his last remarked Dante had brought an accusing eye towards him. Exactly what did Nicholas think he was doing right now? He was being judgmental about someone when he was doing the same thing. He really didn't like this guy.

You were just continuing on eating your food as Nicholas continued the conversation. He wasn't exactly the guy you had expected. He talked a lot and seemed a little big headed. Now, the idea of flirting with him wasn't something you wanted to do. But to be polite you kept a smile on, eating your food quietly along with Dante who also didn't say much of a word either, until he suddenly got up. A wave of hope ran through you, did you win the bet? Could you tell the guy beside you to shut up now that Dante has given up?

"Gotta go to the rest room," Dante informed and began walking away.

_Oh, man, don't leave me alone with him,_ you remarked mentally, absently dipping your French fry into a blob of ketchup. Suddenly you felt a weight on your head rest. At the corner of your eye you took a glimpse of Nicholas' arm rested behind you, as if tempting to wrap around your shoulders. _Damn it, why couldn't he have done this when Dante was here? At least I would've known I would be saved if he tried anything,_ you thought.

"So, honey, I'm interested to know if you a man in your life?" he asked slyly. Well, there went his boyish charm. Was he just putting up a polite act in front of Dante? And now you had to deal with the real thing by yourself. _Ah, shit._

With a short sigh, you answered. "No..."

Nicholas seemed to lean in a little closer. You kept your sight away from his gaze however. "I was wondering if you wanted to chill with me tomorrow night. One of my friends is having this real awesome party at his house."

"I think I'll pass..."

"Aw, c'mon, sugar. They're going to have beer and music there, a private DJ. He also has a swimming pool."

Didn't he understand the word no? Right now you could honestly say you didn't care about the outcome of the bet, you would gladly make Dante the winner if he got this guy away from you, even if you had to ask him to. Suddenly you felt his arms slide around your shoulders.

"Get your arm off of me," you whispered bitterly, glaring at him from the corner of your eye.

"Calm down babe, just come with me to the party and I'll make it up to you--" Nicholas suddenly stopped, feeling a tight grasp on his shoulder.

"I think the lady already said no."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: *Gasp*! Who know it would turn out like this with the good-looking waiter who seems to be a hypocrite! (Not sure if I spelled that wrong, 'cause I don't get to spell it often.... sorry ^^')


	44. Chapter 44

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 44**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Hmmm, these are good, and I'm trying to enjoy myself while editing, but with the keyboard not letting me type, it's a little hard. I hope it doesn't stay like this for a long time....

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante's grasp on Nicholas' shoulder tightened, growing more heard. You slowly looked up, your eyes wide as you gazed upon Dante's violent dark eyes. They held such anger. Nicolas turned his gaze towards Dante, his stare holding hostility. You had to admit you were more then glad Dante had interrupted the moment. You had no idea what you were going to do if Nicholas had gone further. Slapping him across the face sounded good, but now that Dante was here there was no need for that anymore. Curiosity attacked you however, what would happen next? Would Dante really think to hurt Nicholas? Would he go _that_ far? While thinking of these raging thoughts a more distinct question overlapped all others. Was this the wrath of Dante's jealousy?

"Hey, look buddy; I'm not doing anything wrong. Why should it matter to you anyway? You're not her boyfriend--"

Nicholas was soon cut off when a hard fist made contact against his jaw. You gasped as Nicholas was partially thrown back, holding his jaw and swearing under his breath. "What the fu--" Dante soon cut him off again, gripping the collar of his dress shirt and pulling him to his eye level.

"If I see you ever lay a finger on her again I swear I'll..."

"Get your fucking hands off of me," Nicholas spat. "I don't want to lose my job just to kick your sorry ass. And if I recall, she was the one to say she was available."

Dante narrowed his eyes at him, averting his gaze towards you. Your mouth was agape, shocked of what Nicholas had said. "I did not!" you shouted.

Nicholas gazed at you from the corner of his eye. "You were the one who said that you weren't seeing anyone," Nicholas brought his sights back towards Dante; "I can see why you're single if you have a controlling jealous friend like him." Nicholas then shoved against Dante, letting his grip go from his collar. "Unless of course you're leading him on and going after other men, that's what I call a whore."

You couldn't believe your ears. Did he just call you a whore? The nerve of that guy, he knew nothing about you. And yet he throws conclusions out in front of people's face like he is such a big shot himself. You were about to get your hands on him when Dante threw a punch to his gut. Nicholas doubled over, gasping for breath. Before Dante could attack again, Nicholas regained his composure and tackled him down.

"Oh shit..." you whispered, sliding out of the booth, "guys stop it!" The two completely ignored you, rolling on the floor and hitting one another.

Dante rolled atop Nicholas, holding onto the collar of his shirt. "Take it back!" he shouted.

"I'm not taking back anything!" shouted Nicholas, rolling Dante on his back. "For all I know, she is a whore."

Dante rolled him on his back once again. "You're just pissed off she rejected you. I doubt a fine girl like her would ever find a guy like you appealing." Dante smirked. You blushed at his flirtatious compliment. Nicholas then threw a punch across Dante's face, the both of them going at each other once again.

"What is going on here?!" shouted a man. You shot your gaze towards a short chubby man whom had just run in. He wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants. A name tag over his right breast said manager. This couldn't be good.

You ran towards the two, grabbing Dante's wrist just as he was about to throw a punch towards Nicholas' face. "Dante, relax, come on." Dante stopped fighting against your grip, holding back his fist. You gestured him to get off of Nicholas, which he reluctantly did. While Dante was beginning to stand up you held onto his arm, hoping he wouldn't try anything as soon as you let go.

"Nicholas, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" the manager shouted.

Nicholas rubbed off the small trickle of blood from his bottom lip with the back of his hand. Slowly he got to his feet, sending vicious glares towards Dante. "That guy frickin' punched me!" he shouted.

You didn't know what to do. You just held onto Dante's arm with a nervous feeling building up in your stomach as you stood there.

"Is this true?" The manager asked, gazing towards Dante.

"I wouldn't have if you showed my girl respect," Dante spat. You blushed. Did he say _my girl_? Nicholas didn't say anything, only kept a firm stare on Dante, both glaring towards one another.

"I'm sorry you two, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the manager informed. He turned his sight to Nicholas, pointing a finger. "And you, I want you to grab your shit and leave your uniform here. You're fired!"

Nicholas sneered. "Good riddance, I was going to quit anyway." He then walked off, shoving past a shocked Alice, whom had just witness the entire ordeal.

"C'mon Dante, lets get out of here," you whispered towards him. Grabbing his hand, you began pulling him towards the entrance doors, leaving your half eaten lunch behind. At least you had eaten a bit for free, right? But that wasn't much of a concern, not now anyway. Dante was soon walking by your side as soon as you reached the parking lot, the two of you separating hands to walk around the car to get in opposite sides. Dante was silent as he unlocked his door, stepping inside and reaching for your lock. You opened the door just as he was settling in. Once you took a seat on the passenger side, you looked over to Dante whom was just clicking on his seatbelt. Slightly, you smiled, leaning in and planting a kiss on his cheek. He blinked a few times, looking over at you with an odd stare.

"What was that for?"

"A thank you gift for standing up for me, I really appreciate it."

Dante smirked, quirking up a brow. "You know, a real thank you gift would be here," he said slyly, tapping his finger on his lips. You laughed silently as he placed his hand at the back of your neck, pulling you into him, lips against lips. You closed your eyes, feeling the sensual touch as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. The tip of his tongue ran across the surface of yours for a brief moment before he parted from you. A large grin was held on his face. "That was so worth getting punched in the face for," he remarked, beginning to feel his jaw. "And you know what this means too, right?"

You looked at him, confused. "What?"

"I lost the bet, you win a full on back rub...from me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: It's supposed to say "hard" probably, back up at the top? You know, where it says "heard." Just saying, 'cause I can't edit well today. Sorry! I do like this fight though ^^ It was interesting, and now it seems that people shouldn't go to this place because it has bad waiters and waitresses who pick fights with customers.


	45. Chapter 45

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 45**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Hnn~ Maybe my keyboard will fix itself, if not, I'm hoping someone knows how to fix it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of Dante's steady breathing put you at ease as you awoken from your late night sleep. The loud chirps heard from the birds outside had been your alarm clock, waking you up to the bright new morning. After the ordeal at the diner yesterday the two of you went back to driving down the road, eventually parking into the plains of the long and never ending forests growing by the sides of the long road. It was a good place to stay, no unwanted wake up calls, no cops around, just isolated from all humans. Considering that Dante and you had a lack of money, Dante found it best to sleep in the car, lying on the back seat of the vehicle. Such a small space, but Dante had you tightly in his grasp, almost squeezing you to him. His face had been nuzzled in your hair during the night, his arms wrapped protectively around your waist, his right leg intertwined with yours.

When catching a glimpse of Dante's angelic face, you really didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful, so lost in his dreams that it was as if nothing could wake him. Smiling warmly, you decided to start the drive up once again, leaving Dante to sleep in the back and rest. He has been working hard to protect you and stay up half the night to drive back to the city he lives in while you dozed off on the passenger seat. But as you tried to slip out of his grip, it only tightened. Mentally cussing, you put your hands onto his, trying to loosen the hold very slowly, you wouldn't want to disturb him. As you tried to open up his hold you felt him nuzzle his nose deeper into your hair, a light sigh heard from him before he ceased with his movements. _Damn it, what am I going to do?_ you asked yourself.

Letting out a short groan, you tried again, slowing your pace down even more as you went. This time, Dante hadn't moved, his arms were limp as you began to slip them away. You smiled in triumph to yourself, succeeding at the moment. You were almost at reach to the driver's seat while his arms just slid off of you. He had twitched a few moments but you were careful enough not to wake him. When fully sliding off the back seat, you crawled to the front, settling on the driver's seat. You looked back to Dante for a brief moment. He was still in a deep sleep. Smiling to yourself, you turned back, looking forward and turning the key that had still been set in the ignition. You turned the car on, steadily reversing the car back onto the road.

You may not know the exact coordinates of the city that held the hospital taking care of Lucinda but there weren't any twists and turns to go through. The road was a long stretch until the next city, the city where Dante lives in. A twinge of nervousness had begun to form in your stomach. Where was Aeon? He has been hiding in the dark for a fair time by now. What was he doing? When will he strike? The longer Aeon took the more bad the outcome will be. Dante and you had to work fast, you had to go back home. But, there was part of you that didn't want to go. You looked towards the rearview mirror, watching the sleeping Dante in the back seat. You honestly didn't want to leave him but if you stayed here, you were putting him further in danger. His want to protect you was strong but it was hurting you to watch him take the blows because of your desired abilities.

Why? Why did you have to have the power to travel dimensions?

_I have to find a way out of here. Lucinda has to know where I need to go, where I can go back to my world. Is there a portal or something? No, I've been reading too much fantasy books...This would be so much easier if I could just teleport to my world. I could do it, so why not teleport into my dimension? Damn, it doesn't work that way...Ugh! This is so stupid! Why can't Aeon and everyone else just leave me alone!_

In your own state of continuous thoughts you heard a light moan from Dante. Was he awakening? You gazed at his reflection, watching as he moved slightly before relaxing.

"________..." he suddenly whispered.

Blush immediately attacked your cheeks. _Is he dreaming about me?_ Looking at his reflection once again, you could see a smirk on his lips making your face grow redder.

It has been a few hours and the road was still going on in a straight line. Dante had yet to wake up and you were bored beyond words. With long drives like these you normally have the radio on, or pop a CD in the player. But considering Dante was still sleeping you left it off, hearing the silence and the wind by your side. You had pulled down the window, it was a warm day and the inside of the car was beginning to get hot. You rested your elbow over the car door, your arm out of the open window. You brought your hand towards you, running your fingers through your hair with a sigh.

Suddenly you heard rustling in the back and the sound of clinging buckles. Dante was up. A loud yawn was heard also.

You looked towards the rearview mirror, a wide smile on your lips as you watch Dante stretch his arms.

"God, why is it so hot in here?" he remarked. Dante began sliding of his coat, placing it over the back seat. You avoided staring at his well built torso, averting your gaze back on the road. Dante began climbing towards the passenger seat, avoiding stepping on Rebellion which was laid on the car's floor. Dante got to the seat. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful I just couldn't. Besides, you've been driving without one little nap while I was always passed out beside you. I thought I should do you a favor."

Dante nodded his head, placing his arm over the head rest of your seat. "Thanks, I was having a good dream anyway."

Your face flushed as curiosity build inside you. Dante then began pulling down his window, bringing in more fresh air.

"So, babe, when do you want your back rub?"

"Not now. First I want to see Lucinda."

"How about when we get back to my place?"

"You sound more eager to do it then I am to getting it."

A wide smirk appeared upon Dante's lips. He shrugged. "Maybe I just can't wait to get my hands on your body."

It seemed like forever since you were in this city. Things haven't changed. The streets still looked unsafe, the hostile residence still around. Everything was just how you and Dante left it. Dante was directing you towards the hospital in which Lucinda was staying in. The book which was taken from Maxis' place was lying on your lap. You hoped to god Lucinda could read it. But then again, how could she? She was blind. But Dante was certain she could, you needed to contain the same confidence as him instead of thinking negatively.

"Is that the hospital?"

"Yeah," Dante answered, nodding to himself.

The building was pure white, although there were some graffiti on the part of the walls. This building seemed the cleanest, and fairly largest of the most you have seen in the city. You drove into the parking lot, finding a space and turning off the car. The two of you sat there for a moment, wondering about the woman's condition.

"Take the book with you."

You nodded your head as Dante opened his door, stepping out of the vehicle. You sighed and opened yours too. Dante reached for his coat in the back, leaving his weapons behind as he slipped it on. When he walked up to you, where you had been waiting by the rear of the car, he place his hand in yours, linking his fingers with yours. He sent a reassuring smile to you, and the both of you began walking to the entrance of the hospital.

"Remember, it wasn't your fault that she was hurt," Dante whispered.

You closed your eyes. "But it feels like it is."

"There is no one to blame but Aeon," he said, bringing you close and kissing the top of your head. "He didn't need to go this far."

Reluctantly, you nodded your head, passing through the entrance as Dante opened the door for you. You walked in, immediately making your way towards the front desk. The lady behind the counter hadn't taken notice of your presence; she seemed very distracted with the papers in front of her. You brought your fist to your lips, clearing your throat to grab her attention. She looked up, smiling sweetly.

"Can I help you?"

"We're here to see Lucinda Glorenni," Dante answered, coming up behind you. The woman nodded, looking towards the monitor of her computer and typing up the name.

You looked up at Dante, your voice a low whisper. "Glorenni is her last name?" Dante nodded.

"Ah, here it is. It looks like only family members can visit her at the moment."

"We are family," you spoke up. "I'm her step sister, ________." Okay, so the lie wasn't that great, but at least you tried.

"I don't see any information of a step sister in her background." The secretary narrowed her eyes on the screen. "But it looks like there isn't any information much about her family." She looked up again, that same sweet smile still on her pink lips. She averted her gaze towards Dante. "Are you related also?"

"I'm _________'s fiance," Dante answered, a smug look on his face as he placed his hands on either side of your hips.

You blushed.

"Oh, really?" the woman said rather excitedly. "May I see the ring?" She didn't seem to be inspecting, more like curious.

Unfortunately, you didn't have a ring on your finger, but you already had thought up something for that.

"Sorry, it is getting resized at the moment. The ring was too big for my finger."

The woman nodded. "I understand, same thing happened to me. Well, anyway, the room your step sister is staying in is 109; it's on the second level. The elevator is just that way." She pointed to her right.

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome."

Dante took your hand. "C'mon, _Honey_." You rolled your eyes, a small smile forming on your lips as you walked by his side.

The two of you stepped into an elevator along with an elderly woman, pressing the button for the second floor. The stainless steel doors slid closed, leaving the three of you in silence. A good thirty seconds later, the number two blinked above the doors, they also slid open. Dante and you made your way through the beige styled hall, both looking either side for the number 109. As you passed the many doors a nurse stepped out, pushing a cart.

"Excuse me, could you direct us towards room 109?" you asked politely.

The woman nodded. "The room is just down the hall to the right."

"Thanks," Dante replied. The woman gave a nod in response.

The two of you strode towards the injured-Lucinda's room. It has been a while since the first time you heard of her condition in the hospital. You wondered if she was feeling much better. You could remember Aeon's words in the back of your mind, explaining how aggressively abused she was, that she wasn't far from death. Considering that she was a sort of magical being, did she have the same rapid healing abilities as Dante? With the thick book clenched tightly in your arms, you reached the partially opened door. Dante and you exchanged looks, equally as sad and concerned as the other.

Dante turned back to the door, opening it up wide, gesturing for you to enter first. You gazed to the bed in the center of the room, upright against a wall. Lucinda's body was laid atop the mattress. A white bandage was across her cheek, her head wrapping with a bandage. Some of her face was bruised and cut up, her arms just as bad. A heart rate monitor was connected to her, the steady short beeps echoing through the room. You sighed, putting on a smile. Lucinda opened her eyes, her acute hearing perked up.

"_________? Is that you? You're aura, it's so much stronger since the last time we met," she said.

You grinned, nodding your head. "Yes, it's me."

A smile formed on her cracked lips. "I'm so glad you are safe, Dante, thank you for doing what I had asked."

"Anytime, Lucinda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: This chapter is longer than the rest! Why can't they all be like this? Oh well, at least they're good. I wonder if there really will be lemon to this, seeing as how eager he is to touch 'you', looks like things could get to the main reason this would be an M rated thing....... hmmm......just gotta wait, I guess.


	46. Chapter 46

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 46**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Okay, so let's see if I have to go without editing this chapter very well because of the keyboard thing. I was given the tip to use the insert button, so I shall try that, let's hope it works.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you?" you asked as you approached the matress of her bed.

How could Aeon do this to her? Can someone really be so cold hearted? You could not believe it, how someone can hurt another human being to the point of death without feeling remorse or even guilt. You closed your eyes, trying to surpress your tears. The thought of this being all your fault made your heart sink into the terrible abyss of guilt. You then felt the warmth and touch of Dante's hands upon your shoulders, rubbing them softly to keep you comfortable and giving you support.

"I'm doing better," Lucinda answered.

You took in a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, we didn't think Aeon would go this far, we didn't know--"

"Don't worry about it, hon. There is nothing you should be apologizing for. If anything, I should be sorry. This guilt is wearing me down. I broke into the intimidation and torture and told Aeon of your whereabouts. I exposed you to danger. I tried to keep you safe, but my will can be weak at times."

"Lucinda..." Dante sighed.

She shook her head. "Maxis is dead, isn't he?"

You nodded your head, taking a seat by her legs. "Yes, Aeon got to him before we did."

"I knew he would go that far. The poor man, he was just about to retire from the black arts."

"Did you know him personally?" you wondered.

"I have gone into contact with him once or twice. I'm sorry you were too late for him to give you any information on your way back to your very own dimention."

Then it hit you. "Oh, that reminds me. We went back to Maxis' place to find anything that could help me return back home. We found this book, but Dante and I both can't understand the language. Dante mentioned that maybe you could translate it?"

Lucinda held out her hands. gesturing towards the book. Graciously, you handed it to her. She trailed her hands upon the cover's material, feeling the engraved letters at the very front. Lucinda nodded to herself as she slowly opened the book. You watched curiously, wondering how she may read the difficult lettering of the unknown language. A smirk appeared on Dante's lips. Suddenly Lucinda's hands began to glow a vibrant sea green. The light illuminated the room, slithering towards the book's pages. The black lettering of the many pages glowed brightly and slowly began sliding off the page and floating up in the air.

You witnessed this in awe, completely baffled and intrigued of Lucinda's mystical powers. The lettering then began encircling Lucinda like an orbit as she closed her unseeing eyes. The twister of the letters sped up, making her ember hair began to lift from the wind they were creating. Finally, the twister of words and letters slowed down, their glow lowering as they retreated back to their place in the book's pages. When the last letter took refuge in its designated page, the book slammed shut.

"That...was so cool," you whispered.

Dante placed his hand on your head. "You should see Lucinda's other tricks."

She smiled lightly. "They are nothing special I assure you, compared to your growing powers, _________. Once you have mastered them, you will be able to do wonders."

"Really? Well, I did get kind of a hang on transporting around a certain area."

"_______ can't really do it unless she's in a nervous or scared situation," Dante said, smirking to himself. "She also figured how to trade her energy into another."

"Yeah...but I can't really control it. And I can only do it by touch."

Lucinda smiled. "No worries. Soon, you will be able to do it from a distance."

"Which reminds me...Lucinda, I need to talk to you for a sec, alone," Dante mentioned.

You blinked a few times, curious and wondering. You nodded your head. "I'll just wait outside." With that, you got up and walked towards the door, closing it behind you. _I wonder what he has to say to her_, you asked yourself as you took a seat on the floor, leaning against the wall. With much respect, you decided not to listen it, but the curiousity was smothering you. The temptation was growing great that you mentally kicked yourself for thinking such actions that would benefit your curious nature.

Dante starred at the closed door for a moment. He could sense that you weren't listening in, so her turned back to Lucinda and replaced the spot you had been sitting. Lucinda folded her hands atop the book, waiting for Dante to speak. He had something on his mind, she knew, and she was ready to answer any question he threw at her.

"Something strange has been happening to me...it's involving ________, too. It started ever since we were captured by Aeon and brought to his place. _______ was brought to a room while I was tied up. It was as if I could hear her thoughts in my head, like I could feel her emotions inside me. And on the way here, I was driving and she was sleeping by me. I kept having these images of demons appear in front of my eyes. I thought it might be from the lack of sleep, until I saw an image of ________ running, and the sound of her voice in my mind. And then I heard her say the exact same words from her lips. I could feel her fear as she was having a nightmare...what's going on with us?"

Lucinda was thoughtful for a moment. A smiled tugged at the corner of her lips. "________ has created a bond between the two of you...a connection of some sort without her being aware of it. She must have created the connection when she gave her energy to you, has she?"

"Yeah..."

"The two of you are now connected to one another. You have now the power to feel her emotions and hear her voice from within you. The two of you are now closer then ever, this bond cannot be broken."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Actually, I think it might have fixed itself.... it seems to be letting me type today....for now....


	47. Chapter 47

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 47**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Okay, so temporarily, and hopefully for a long while, it will stay to the point where I can fix it. So, here comes up to chapter fifty today. Enjoy, 'cause there's actually not too many left, how sad.... I wonder if there are anymore stories I can bring over.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante sat there in thought, his mind circling around what Lucinda had just spoke of. A connection? The two of you now shared a connection? It was strange to him, but this could also work to his advantages. He smirked at the idea. Now he knew when to draw the line if he went to far. Not only that, but he also knew whether you were in danger or not if you would ever be taken away from him again. Another question was then brought up. Would you and Dante still hold this connection when you would go back to your dimension? But before Dante could ask, there was a knock on the door.

Lucinda and him both brought their attention towards it, the door slowly opened. A nurse entered in, you were right behind her.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. Ms. Glorenni needs her rest," the nurse said.

Dante nodded, slowly getting up from his seat. You walked up to Lucinda's bed, both exchanging a warm embrance.

"Get well soon, okay?" you told her.

She smiled brightly. "I will, oh, and please come by tomorrow, I have much to tell you. Half of it will be about this book." She tapped her finger onto the cover of it. "If you don't mind I'd like to hold onto it."

"No problem."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Dante whispered, holding up her hand and kissing it softly.

"Go off and relax," Lucinda replied.

"Bye."

Dante and you left without another word, letting the nurse tend to Lucinda. You stretched as you walked along side Dante, smiling warmly.

"I'm kinda hungry," you remarked.

Dante smirked. "In the mood for pizza?"

You nodded. "Oh yeah."

Dante had been the one to drive this time considering you didn't know the way to _Devil May Cry_ from beyond this point. The ride was silent, neither of you spoke a word after leaving the hospital. Although you did want to ask what Lucinda and Dante talked about, but it wasn't any of your business to know. Once you reached Dante's shop, you jumped out of the car, taking in the familiar area. This was the closest thing to home for you. A frown formed upon your lips as you thought about your mother and father. How were they doing? Did they miss you as much as you missed them?

"You all right?" Dante suddenly asked, breaking you from your thoughts as he placed a hand on your shoulder.

You nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Dante smiled. "C'mon." He laced his fingers with yours, guiding you towards the entrance of the building.

He opened the door for you, waiting until you entered before entering in himself. You looked around the room. Nothing had changed since you last left this place. Dante brushed past you, taking off his coat and throwing it on the hanger while grabbing the phone that lay in dormant for many days without a single pick up. You walked towards the couch, taking a seat as Dante dialed a number and began speaking to the person on the other line. He brought the phone away from his ear, looking towards you.

"What do you want on the pizza?"

"Pepperoni and extra cheese is good enough for me," you replied, lying down on your seat now as you stared up at the ceiling.

Dante then turned back to the phone, telling them what he wanted on the pizza. He told them the address and then hung up the phone. Dante strode over to you, hovering over you with his hands on his hips, a smirk on his lips.

"Comfortable?"

"Let me guess, you want to sit down, too?" you asked.

"Just lift your head," he told you.

You obeyed and lifted your head as he sat down, his lap just under your head. You smiled lightly, laying your head as his comfortable lap. Dante then reached for the remote from the old coffee table that lay in front of television. He proped his boots on the table, slouching slightly as he turned on the television, immediatly flipping through the channels. You turned your body slightly, your hand rested upon his leg as you watched through the many TV stations Dante avoided.

Dante brought his hand to your hair, stroking it absentmindly.

"Do you think Aeon will find us here?" you suddenly brought up.

Dante sighed. "I don't know. Lets just relax and forget about that asshole tonight."

You agreed throughly. After a few minutes of channel-surfing, Dante finally decided to leave it on a movie that was giving. Immediatly you recognized the movie to be _Nightmare on Elmstreet_. This was one of your favourite horror movies, although it may have been outdated but it contained class. Unlike the new movies that have been made recently whom spent all their money on the blood and gore but couldn't even afford some decent actors. You didn't even know that Dante's dimension could get the movies that are made from your dimension. You didn't bother to ask though. Dante and you watched intently for the next few minutes until there was a knock on the door. Dante groaned in protest, while you had sighed at the same moment. You sat up, allowing him to stand from the couch and answer the door that seemed to be at such a far reach.

"Thanks, man," Dante said to the Pizzaboy, as he handed him the pizza in exchange for the money. "Keep the change."

Dante held the pizzabox with one hand as he closed the door behind the boy. He made his way back to you, placing the box onto the coffee table.

"Water or beer?" Dante asked you.

You laughed silently. "I think I'll take water."

He smirked. "You're no fun."

You shook your head as he left the room, opening the steaming box, revealing the heavenly pizza as it were. It really had been a while since you had pizza last. You examined the essence of all that is good. Half of the pizza was just pepperoni and cheese while the other half contained pepperoni, olives, onions, red peppers, green peppers, mushrooms and cheese--which seemed to be hidden under all the substances. Immediatly you grabbed a piece, already taking a bite.

"Geez, calm down, porky. Couldn't you have waited until I came back with the drinks?" Dante jested as he turned off the light, adding to the spooky atmospshere.

You shrugged knowingly, and continued to chew the piece you had bit off. Dante rolled his eyes and plopped down beside you, handing you a bottle of water before uncapping his beer can. The two of you became silent again, bringing your attention back to the movie as you munched on your pizzas. Minutes later, and the whole pizza was gone. You hadn't realized how hungry you really were. But ignoring that insignificant thought, you leaned against Dante as you continued to watch the movie. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder affectionatly. He brought his lips to your cheek.

"So, ______, how about that backrub?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Hmm, backrub, huh? Sounds nice, right about now, y'know?


	48. Chapter 48

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 48**

**Warnings: Language and Violence (Half-lemon) **

*Author's Note: Okay, so I looked ahead of this chapter before editing, because since the whole backrub thing, I thought that there may be lemon or something in here. Sadly, I must slightly dissapoint some of you who are looking for a lemon in this chapter, because there isn't. It gets close though, very, very close.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You waited, sitting at the edge of Dante's bed. You had agreed with the invitation of his backrub, but now you were wondering where he had gone off, too. All he needed was his hands, right? What more did he need? You sighed lightly, resting your cheek against the palm of your hand as you waited. After a few more minutes Dante entered the room, a yellow bottle in his hand.

"It took a while, but I found it," he said.

You cocked up a brow, lifting your head and gazing towards the bottle. Dante walked towards you, uncapping the plastic lid.

"Take off your shirt."

"...What?" you asked with sudden nerves.

Dante gazed up at you, his eyebrow raised as if what he had just demanded was nothing out of the ordinary. When you averted your gaze back towards the bottle, you caught a glimpse of the label, "Massaging Oil".

You shook your head in spite of yourself. "We don't need that, can't you just give me a backrub with my shirt on?" Your cheeks were a rose color by now.

Dante chuckled lightly. "We agreed with a **full on** backrub, that means massaging oil and all." He shook the bottle in his hand. "You can't be still uncomfortable with me, can you? Women would have been bare in front of me by now." You sent him a hard glare. "Okay, okay, how about I turn around, you take off your shirt and lay down on my bed so I don't have to see your goodies."

You sighed. "Fine..."

Dante smirked, turning around. You gazed at his back for a moment, almost expecting him to take a little peek. After a few seconds, you went for it. Lifting your shirt over your head, you neatly placed it on the mattress and laid down on your stomach. Dante turned back around, seeing you were set and ready.

"How about some music? It's too quiet in here," Dante suggested.

You said nothing, and he needn't an answer. He went for his stereo before your consult. Pressing one of the buttons, some machinical sounds were then heard, the shifting of gears and parts before a guitar rhythm began. It was at first soft, before it became aggressive and added with the beats of drums. You felt the weight of Dante on the bed and immediatly you closed your eyes as he straddled the back of your thighs. You felt his hands brush against your skin and then the clasp of your bra be unfastened.

"Dante what--"

"Relax, it's easier without the strap in the way," Dante instantly interrupted.

Rolling your eyes, you calmed a bit as you felt the oil on Dante's hands slide against your naked back. You moaned slightly, feeling him relieve all the stress away from your muscles. The feeling of his touch felt so incredible. A smile formed on your lips, feeling so relieved at that moment, listening to music of Heavy Metal in the background. The mood was just perfect. Dante smirked as he watched the reactions on your face as he massaged your back muscles. That was enough to tell him he was doing a really good job in relaxing you and feeling comfortable. Maybe, just maybe, this could go farther then just a backrub, he just needed to play his cards right.

"How are you feeling?" Dante asked, wanting to add some conversation in the room.

"So good..." you replied, in pure bliss.

"Good."

"Lower, go lower," you requested.

Dante did as he was told, rubbing against your lower back. Another moan escaped your lips, causing an arousal feeling hit Dante. It was so hard for him not to turn you over and dispose of the rest of your clothing. His urges were beginning to surface, those familiar raging hormones that seemed to control his movements at every opportunity. They were too difficult to ignore, and most of the time he gave in. Maybe he could...get his own satisfaction as well.

At the feel of his hands against your skin, you also felt the press of silk lips against your shoulder. So lost in your own desire, you did not realize Dante's sudden actions. Your eyes were still closed as his nose grazed against your neck, taking in your sweet scent. He caught your earlobe inbetween his teeth, nibbling lightly. His hands trailed against your sides, dangerously close to your breasts. As soon as you felt him suck your neck, you began to learn where his actions were steering towards. You shot your eyes open, feeling his hands curl under your stomach, and sliding upwards. No, this was moving way too fast.

"D-Dante stop--"

He immediatly silenced you with his lips, continuing the wandering of his mischevious hands. Quickly, you pushed against his chest, using your elbow by accident, forcing it hard against his torso. He pulled back suddenly, dazed while you pulled your body from under him, holding onto your unfastened bra. You pulled away from him far too much, and fell off the bed, making a loud thud. Groaning softly, you sat there, breathing heavily as you stared back towards Dante, whom kept with your steady gazed.

What did he just do? He kept asking himself that question. Why did she resist? Was the second question. A woman would have given into him by now, why did she run away like that? You were nervous, uncomfortable, not ready, he could see it in your eyes. You had this dissapointed, frightened look on your face as you concealed yourself in front of him. What was he thinking? He knew you were not like _those_ type of girls. You were different, you were special.

"_______... Shit, I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to..."

For once Dante was lost for words. He could not think of what to say. He had almost taken you farther then you were ready for, almost forcing you to do something you didn't want, or could bring yourself to do. Reality struck you hard. Dante was forcing himself on you, he wasn't holding himself back, no, he was letting his desires take the lead. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. You couldn't think of Dante as some one like that. Frowning, you glared towards him, standing up, ripping your shirt from the mattress and stomping out of the room.

"_______, wait!" he called after you, jumping off the bed.

You turned to him, you expression holding anger, and your eyes beginning to tear. You couldn't believe him. You trusted him!

"Fuck you Dante! I can't believe you would try anything like this... I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

Dante opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of a word as you walked off towards the stairs. Dante leaned his head against the wall, suddenly punching against it.

"You fucking idiot," he scowled at himself.

What the hell was wrong with him? He was so dense to even take into consideration of your own feelings. Dante turned away from the wall, running his hand through his hair.

"Dante, you fucked up big time."

It was hours before Dante decided to step out of his room. The evil scent of the oil washed away from his hands, but he still couldn't wash away his regret, his guilt. Dante hesitated before making his way down the stairs. He couldn't approach you again, but he had to. He needed to make things right again. He needed to apologize again, and again, and again, until you forgave the big dumbass he was. When he finally took the last step, he looked around the room. The television had been left on, and a loan figure laid across the couch. He strode slowly towards your sleeping figure.

Looking into your face, he could see you hadn't cried, you held it in like the strong woman you are. But he also could see the frown on your lips, indicating you weren't happy before you fell asleep. And it was all because of him.

Dante sighed, sliding his arms under your body and lifting you up with ease. He began making his way back upstairs, back towards his room.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight," he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: So close, but that's how she writes. Could be a possible lemon in the future, I dunno.


	49. Chapter 49

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 49**

**Warnings: Language and Violence **

*Author's Note: Eh, looks like this isn't a lemon chapter either, but DS did put a little footnote on the bottom of it saying she had fun writing this chapter. Wonder why........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your eyes slowly opened to a heavenly smell. It smelled like flowers. Strange, you didn't remember the living room smelling as close as flowers. But you were not on the couch. You were not even in the living room. You gazed around lazily, recognizing the walls, the posters. You were in Dante's room. A frown formed on your lips as you looked at the recognizable room. You didn't want to see it again, though. Dante must have carried you here. You could tell he didn't sleep beside you however. There was no indentation of his body on the matress. You turned your body, placing your hand on the pillow when your eyes met the image of a bouquet of flowers lying against the opposite pillow. You lifted your head. This was the flowery aroma you were smelling. Lifting your torso from the bed, you picked up the flowers, examining the blue, pink and white pedals of roses.

"...Dante..." you whispered.

You looked down at the ribbon that held all the flower stems together. There was a taped piece of paper, black ink written on it. You read over the cursive word.

_Sorry._

The memory of last night flooded your senses as if you were living the moment once again. You were dissapointed in Dante. He was blind and deaf with his own lust that he forgot all about you. So what if Dante was one of the sexiest men you ever laid eyes on? You were not about to lay over and let him take advantage of you. You knew better then that.

You sighed, beginning to lift yourself from the matress and onto the hardwood floor. You held the bouquet against your chest, breathing in the fresh scent as you walked out of the room. Walking down the hall and towards the stairs, you only realized now how quiet Devil May Cry was. Was Dante in the building? You stepped down the stairs, looking over the room. No sign of life. Making your way into the kitchen, you still found no one. Thinking for a moment, you gazed around, your eyes abruptly stopping at the sight of a white peice of paper on the small wooden table. You picked it up, and began to read.

_________,  
I went out to grab some stuff since we're pretty much out of everything, including my precious beer. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't make anything, I'm bringing breakfast.  
P.S. Maybe the flowers won't help you forgive me, but I'll do anything to get a smile back on your face.  
-Dante_

A small grin formed on your lips. He really was sorry for what he had done. Although you were still mad, you forgave him. Mistakes should be forgiven, but they should not be forgotten. You hoped Dante had learned from his error, and that he would not become too forward once again. You stood there, a little baffled. What were you going to do now while you waited? Shrugging to yourself, you placed the flowers gently on the table, and went in search for a vase to place the flowers in. After a much heated search of frustration, you found a long enough cup for the flowers. You poured tap water inside and pulled the flowers from the aluminum wrapping and into the cup. You placed it at the middle of the table, adding at least some decor into the simple kitchen. The only sign of entertainment that was left for you now was the television. So, the television was the best choice. But before you could enjoy sitting down and staring at a bright screen, there was a knock on the door.

You stared towards it, eyebrows furrowed. Did Dante forget the key? Was the door even locked? Could that have been somebody else? No, you doubted it. So, slowly you got up. But before you could make another step, a loud bang was heard. The doors flew open, the large impact breaking them from their metal hinges. They were thrown to the back of the room. You gazed wide eyed towards the doorway as a large man entered the room. His entire appearence had been concealed with thick silver armor. His eyes glowing red while the rest of his face was concealed. Spikes were erected at every area of his arms, legs, and even helmet. Two large leather black wings bulged from his back. A long tail of scarlet hair coming from the top of his helmet. It lengthened to the back of his knees. In his left hand he held a long thin silver sword, while in the other was a much large thicker sword, with what looked like vines and thorns wrapped around it.

Your heartbeat almost stopped at the sight, you could have sworn you were having a heart attack, although that could have been your imagination. The armored demon entered further into the room, averting his gaze around when it settled on you. Your heart skipped a beat. You began taking steps back.

"Is that the earthling you desire, Aeoniom?" His voice was demonic and deep that it could have frightened any child.

Aeoniom, you thought, was a very close resemblance to Aeon. Finally, another figure entered the room. That indigo blue hair which could be spotted at such a far distance. Aeon walked in, smirking with pleasant satisfaction.

"Ah, darling, where is your bodygaurd?" he mocked.

You stayed silent, wishing to yourself that Dante would be returning soon, very soon.

"Yes, Orein, that is the girl I seek," Aeon finally answered the demon knight.

"She doesn't look like much. Couldn't you have captured her yourself? Why must you awaken me from my dormancy before the hour of the demon rebellion?" Orein looked more then displeased.

"Because, older brother, the half demon she has by her side is far stronger then I had expected. But you could over match him easily. Although, I suspected he would be here."

It was almost funny how they could talk so casually, as if you were not there and that they had not bursted through the door. But as you gazed towards the both of them, you couldn't believe they were brothers. One looking like a soldier from hell, while the other looked like a normal being with dyed blue hair. However, that was the least of your worries.

Right now, you needed to hide, grab a weapon, scream your lungs out, anything that might save you. But you couldn't move. You were frozen on the spot. Those red glowing eyes of the large demon were hypnotizing, you were lost in them, scared, hopeless. Orein made his way towards you, sheathing away his long thin sword for an empty hand. Once he reached to grab you, a shock shot towards his hand, repelling him.

"What is the meaning of this!" Orein shouted beyond raged.

Aeon approached. "Her energy is too pure, you cannot touch her." A impish smile formed on his lips. "However, I can."

Finally having the feeling in your feet back, you ran for it. You understood that you wouldn't out run them, but fighting them might distract them until Dante came back. You ran to the wall, pulling out one of Dante's trophy swords that held the skulls of demons he had slain in the past. You turned, bringing it in front of you threateningly. The blade of the sword looked dull, but the tip seemed sharp enough.

Orein let out a laugh. "Little girls shouldn't play with swords, mortal."

"I'll take my chances," you retorted.

Orein's eyes narrowed and quickly you swung at him. Easily, he caught the blade, ripping it from your hands and throwing in across the room. The sword peirced right through the wall. You cussed under your breath. Aeon tried to grab for you, but immediatly you ducked and jumped onto the couch, leaping over it. Your main objective was to get upstairs to Dante's room and maybe climb out of the window or something. But before you could run for the stairs, one of Orein's swords shot towards you, peircing into the wall, the blade only inches away from your face. You gasped, and before you could take another breath, Aeon had caught you from behind. You trembled with fear, your eyes shut tightly.

A strange feeling enveloped your body and before you knew it, the hold on you was gone. Opening your eyes, you found yourself at the other side of the room. You had transported! Aeon looked baffled, gazing around until he spotted you.

"The only way to capture her is to knock her out," Aeon announced.

"Leave that to me," Orein replied.

With great speed he ran towards you, throwing his fist towards you. You dived out of the way as he punched a hole through the wall. Was he willing to knock you unconscious, or to kill you? Oh my God, you thought, Dante, please come soon. Orein went in great speeds towards you again, his massive size causing the very building to shake as you backed up against the wall. You heard clinking and looked up as another of Dante's swords slipped out of the hole it peirced in the wall. You did as much as you can to avoid it, but the blade was fast enough to cut a long gash across your upper arm. You yelped in pain, holding your arm that was now becoming soaked with blood.

"Dante, I need you..." you whispered, watching as Orein made his way towards your fragile body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: And now we can see why ^^


	50. Chapter 50

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 50**

**Warnings: Language and Violence **

*Author's Note: Only like, thirteen more chapters to go.... how sad...... I don't think there's any more major stories she wrote that I could put up here..... I'm gonna miss you all when this is done, though, so don't worry about that ^^'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The loud echoing steps of Orein made you tremble with fear. You leaned against the wall, holding your bleeding arm tightly as you slid to the floor. You held yourself, closing your eyes. Leave me alone, you thought, please go away. You wished this would be just a bad dream, that you could just wake up and all your fears would be wisked away. But this was reality, almost surreal. You called out to Dante in your mind. Would he hear you? Hope was fueling your voice.

You felt like crying right there. You were so fed up, from the running, the fighting and being treated like a significant object, you just wanted to go home once and for all. Loud footsteps were suddenly heard in the quiet building, and the sound of medal buckles clinking against each other. Objects were dropped on the floor suddenly and then the swipe of a blade. You didn't bother opening your eyes, you just couldn't.

"Get the hell away from her!" shouted a very angry voice.

Your eyes flew open, standing in the room was none other then Dante, his sword drawn. Two bags of what looked like to be groceries and possibly your breakfast had been dropped beside him. Relief attacked you, your heartbeat suddenly quickening more rapidly. Orein turned towards the white haired demon, his glowing red eyes narrowing.

"And who might you be? Ugh, you reek of humanity. You are half demon I see, what a disgrace."

"He is the son of Sparda, brother," Aeon informed.

Orein took a step forward. "A son of Sparda, and another traitor of our kind. He has been the demon set in your way, Aeoniom? He is the one you called me for?"

A sinister smile appeared on Aeon's lips, nodding. Gazing at the two demons with eyebrows furrowed with worry, you took a glance at Dante. Rage was evident on his face. All memories of last night flooded away and all you cared for now was him to hold you in his arms and flee you to safety. You closed your eyes, slidding down against the wall, now sitting on the hard wood floor. You brought your knees to your chest, the stinging pain in your arm never leaving you. Why must this happen to you, a person who has never done anything cruel in the world?

Dante held his hateful gaze towards the demon knight. How dare he break into his house and try to take away someone he cared for. An emotion of sadness and pain suddenly formed in his mind. His gaze shot towards you. He saw the pain and sadness in your face. Dante then stared in horror as he gazed at your bleeding arm. There was so much blood, your blood. His gaze was brought back towards Orein.

"I don't know who the fuck you are"--Dante lifted his sword towards him--"but you break into my house without a fucking invitation, bringing that that little prick with you..." He gazed at Aeon for a second before returning it back.

"Make fun of my heritage, and worst of all you caused the blood shed of the girl you seek." Dante's eyes narrowed dangerously. "There are worse things I can do to you besides kill you." Without warning, a bright light shot from Dante's body as he took Devil Trigger form. With lightening speed he shot towards Orein, attacking him with his sword.

Aeon shook his head at how naive Dante was. Orein was far much stronger then Dante will ever become. He took the opportunity to capture you while the two demons fought violently. You had not bothered opening you eyes to the sound of war the two had began to cause, but you could not keep your eyes closed once you heard footsteps approach you.

You looked up to watch as Aeon made his way to you. You slowly began backing away, depression clear on your face.

Aeon spread out his arms from his body.

"What?" he asked innocently. "You're not afraid of me are you?" He was mocking you, you could see it. "You mustn't be afraid." He kneeled in front of you, grazing the back of his hand on your cheek. "I'll take good care of you."

You shook with fear. How could you get away from him? You could not hoist yourself up, your arm would only slow you down. Again, you had to rely on Dante. You hated having to call for him everytime you were in trouble, but there was nothing much you could do. You would be in denial if you thought you could fight them off. These were demonic creatures you were dealing with, and you were only a lone human being. No, wait, you were not just any human being.

You contained mystical powers, the same powers that had brought you to this world in the first place. If only you had mastered them, if only...

"My dear," Aeon grabbed your chin, lifting your gaze towards his. "I could show you how to use your power, how to master it."

"Bullshit, you just want it for youself," you had finally spoke.

"What if I said that maybe I'll spare you? Maybe I would teach you how to use those powers so that we both could rule all dimensions? You by my side, the two of us will be invincible."

"I would have called you a liar, and I would never agree with it."

Suddenly, the body of Dante was thrown between you and Aeon, causing the separation of Aeon's touch. The force of Dante destroyed the wall he hit against, his body landing into the kitchen. You jumped to your feet, trying your best to ignore the throb of pain in your arm as you ran towards Dante. He had retreated back into his normal form, groaning as he tried to stand back up. You got to his side, trying to help him up, but you cried out as a stabbing of pain entered your body. You clenched your arm tighter. Dante sat up, looking concerned, forgeting that his body was aching. Immediatly, Dante ripped a peice from the table cloth that was now sprawled on the floor, the table also broken into many peices.

"Babe, let go of your arm," he told you, trying to calm you down.

Once you had obeyed, he tied the cloth around the gash, the fabric already becoming soaked with blood. Dante and you looked up at one another, the gaze held strong.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, I always will," he whispered then got up.

"Foolish half breed, the end of you is near!" Orein shouted.

Orein's body was like a bullet as he charged towards Dante, his huge silver sword with the vines and thorns in hand.

Dante was not quick to reply and was thrown back once again, a long cut across his stomach. Dante once again stood up, a light surrounded his body again. He was trying to get back to Devil Trigger, but something was wrong.

Orein laughed. "It seems you have lost your devil energy, son of Sparda. What a shame that your life will end because of the human blood within your body."

Dante growled, charging towards him, and picking up his sword in the process. Instantly, he took a stab at Orein. The blade fazed through, but it didn't seem to cause any damage, because Orein began laughing. Dante retreated back, running from the demon knight and towards you. Immediatly, he picked you up with one arm as he ran for the living room.

"Where do you think you're going?" questioned Aeon. His arms were crossed over his chest as Armmedessons began dematerializing from floor.

"Shit," Dante cussed under his breath and set you down. "________, I want you to run the hell out of here, while I take care of these guys."

"But--"

"Go!" Dante shouted fiercely, indicating that this wasn't up to debate.

Immediatly, you ran for the door as Dante slashed against the demons whom were trying to get in your way. Once you had almost reached the big hole in the wall, in which the front doors had once resided in, Orein had appeared in your way. You skid to a halt, pevoting your foot to turn back, only having to bump into Aeon's chest. Dante pulled out Ebony as he stabbed against one of the Armmedesson, he aimed the pistol towards Aeon and pulled the trigger. Aeon dodged quickly, appearing behind you. You couldn't react in time. He had grabbed your waist, and placed his hand over your mouth as you writhed in his grip.

"Orein, take care of him," Aeon ordered.

His older brother obeyed and approached Dante with ease. He held out his left hand, the long thin sword that had been peirced into the wall immediatly flew back into his hand. Dante had killed off the last of the scrawny demons and brought his attention back towards Orein, his sword and gun at the ready. Your screams and shouts were muffled under Aeon's hand. You continued to struggle under his grip, but it was no use.

"You will see first hand the demise of your loved one," Aeon whispered into your ear, a smirk upon his lips.

Orein brought his sword towards Dante, whom immediatly blocked it, countering with a shot of his gun. The bullet peirced into the demon knight but caused no damage. Dante put away Ebony, knowing his pistol would not help him in this battle. Dante tried to take a stab at him, only to miss as Orein dodged to the side. Orein swiped at him, but Dante jumped up, flipped over the demon and landing right behind him. Dante took the opportunity and swiped Rebellion at him. Orein had turned around quite quickly and blocked the sword. He took his other and immediatly stabbed it into Dante's stomach. You cried out, watching in complete and utter horror. A smile was evident in Orein's eyes as he twisted the blade in Dante's body, the blood shed growing more. Suddenly, a maroon light had formed around Orein's sword. Dante cried out in agony, dropped Rebellion and gripping the blade trying to pull it out, but he was in too much pain as the demonic power shocked his entire body. Your muffled cries could not be heard from Dante's screams.

Finally, after hearing enough, Orein pulled out his sword roughly from Dante's body. Dante held onto his wound as he stumbled backwards and then collasped onto the cold ground. His head hit hard against some rubble. Blood was pouring from his lips and his stomach.

He wasn't breathing...Dante wasn't breathing! Tears formed in your eyes. He couldn't, he can't be dead, not now.

"Your body is shaking," Aeon said, his hold still firm. "I think it's time you fell into darkness."

Before able to question, you felt a hard blow against your head, your body going limp in Aeon's arms as your mind was flooded into the black abyss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Wanna continue so bad...... maybe....maybe I will.....hmmm, up to chapter fifty-five, maybe? I don't know, we'll have to see...


	51. Chapter 51

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 51**

**Warnings: Language and Violence **

*Author's Note: Okay, so I'm going up to fifty-five. Couple more for the day, lucky you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

You groaned as you opened your eyes. Your head ached, pounding like a heartbeat. You looked through your surroundings. A room, a dark room. You were laying on a large bed with satin white sheets. The walls were painted dark red. A large window was left opened to your left, the white curtains dancing with the wind. Where were you? Was this a dream? No, you felt the pain, it was real. You sat up, going over what had happened.

"Dante!" you gasped.

You placed a hand over your mouth, remembering the image of his lifeless body on the ground, the only thing mobile was the blood pouring from his body. You closed your eyes tightly, tears slipping out from the crevices of your eyeslids.

He was gone, Dante was gone...and all because of you. No, this is all my fault, you thought, he lost his life to protect me, to protect my pathetic self. You were angry at yourself. Why could you not be strong? Why couldn't you fight back? Why must you be the damsel in distress? You were on your own now, you had to find your own way back home. But, how? You had no leads, no hints, no idea. You burried your face in your hands. You had no hope. You lay in the bed of a place you knew nothing of. Where am I? you asked yourself, where am I? But there was no answer, only silence. Suddenly, you heard footsteps approach the large oak door to your right. You watched it intently. Who was it? Aeon? Orein? Or maybe even Eerious? The door drew open and you retreated back further away from the figure. You could not make out his face, the room was much too dark, the only light illuminating the room was that of the cresent moon outside. The figure entered, their boots echoing with every step.

"Who are you?" you whispered. Your voice was trembling. The figure took a step into the light. Your jaw gaped open.

"Dante? Dante is that really you?" Dante stood before you, completely healed. No blood on his lips, or on his stomach.

His silver hair shined with life, his eyes holding compassion. Dante was alive, there was still hope. He returned to you.

How did he survive? Did he hear your pleas? Did he follow your voice? He said nothing as you jumped off the matress and hugged him around his waist. "I thought you were dead, I thought Orein had killed you." You sniffled, holding him tighter. You closed your eyes, burrying your face against his bare chest. "Where are we?"

"In my home," he replied.

You looked at him with confusion, staring at the smirk on his face oddly. You let go of him, beginning to back up. There was something wrong. This wasn't his home, that wasn't his smile.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Don't you like the familiar face?"

Dante's voice sounded different, sounded more sinister. He grabbed your waist, pulling you back into him. You writhed in his grib.

"Who are you? You aren't Dante!" you shouted.

"How observant of you. I guess you're smarter then I thought." Suddenly the Dante imposter began to morph. His white short hair grew longer, forming into a blue tint. His eyes that were a light blue turned yellow and his height shortened by an inch. You starred at wide eyes as the man whom impersonated Dante morphed into your great enemy, Aeon. He let you go and you stumbled backwards. He laughed lightly. "I did appreciate the embrace though."

Was that the kind of demon he was? He was a shapeshifter. He was using his abilities to toy with your emotions. You sent him an icy glare. "Where's the real Dante?"

"Why do you ask the question in which you know the answer of?" he replied, taking a few steps towards you. "You saw with your own eyes as he was stabbed by my brother. He ripped the energy from his demon half so he could not survive. He died in front of your eyes. We left his body where it was, with the rubble of his broken home in which he calls _Devil May Cry_."

You didn't want to hear the truth, but you couldn't silence Aeon in anyway. Dante has passed on, never to return to you again. Was it even possible to get home without his assistance? Did you have the strength? You wanted to believe you could do it, you really did. You wanted to be strong, sometimes even wishing that no one came to your rescue, that you could handle any situation by yourself without having to rely on anyone. You hated having to feel weak, but now you knew the truth. With Dante's death hanging on the back of your mind, there was nothing that could make you strong, nothing that can give you the energy to continue. Dante was your everything, your protection, your comedy relief, even your very own comfort. How could you live without him?

"Hm, you're crying..." Aeon stated. Immediatly, you looked away, wiping the tears from your eyes with the back of your hand. "Why have remorse for the son of Sparda? He couldn't get you back home. There was no way. He couldn't even help you control your powers. But I can, I can teach you, I can help tame your magic, I can even teach you how to get back home."

Lies, everything he said was a lie. That's what you believed. How can someone who killed a significant other in your life try and help you with your problems? How can you trust such a person? You turned your gaze back on him. Your eyes were cold as ice, as hostile as they could be.

"I don't trust you, and I never will. You killed him! You had your brother kill Dante! How can I not remorse the death of the man I love!" you shouted.

Love, it felt weird saying that word. The last boy you loved broke your heart, and you felt that maybe you will never meet another whom you would share the same feelings. Until you met Dante. It wasn't his good looks, nor his charming smile. It was his personality, his comforting gestures, his cool posture, and his caring attitude for the world and those around him that formed those feelings for him. He was the one. It sounded cheesy, but yes, he was the one. The tears that you held back were overwelming, you didn't know if you could hold onto them for any longer. Aeon gazed at you with indifference. He didn't care whether you loved him or not. Why would he? He only wanted power, he wanted to be the ruler of all dimensions.

"I don't want to help you. Your nothing but a snake to me."

Aeon narrowed his eyes and it was at that moment that you had noticed his advancing steps and your retreating paces.

Only when you felt your back to the wall did you not want to say another word. Fear had clogged up your throat. You couldn't say anything more even if you tried. Aeon continued to move forward, hitting his hand on the wall just a few inches away from your head. Your chests were only barely grazing one anothers. Aeon's expression was unreadable, you wouldn't be surprised if he added an agressive physical action to what he was about to say. He leaned his face towards yours, barely an inch just separating your noses.

"For someone so young, you have a big mouth on you. How do you know you loved him? How do you know he felt the same way, hm? All he had to do was swoon you off your feet to wrap you around his finger. Sure, he protected you, but who's to say that he didn't want an award in return? Maybe even a sexual benefit? Face it sweetheart, you are as naive as all the many other teenagers out there."

His words hurt, but you kept a strong front. It was now your goal to not show weakness in front of him. You kept silent though. You had nothing left to say. Aeon smiled at your silence. He lifted his other arm, grabbing your chin, lifting your gaze so you were at proper eye level.

"Naive, but you aren't bad to look at. I guess I wouldn't have blamed the halfbreed for protecting you. But don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a pretty face. If persuasion is what that is needed to change your mind, then so be it."

"What are you going to do? Beat me until I agree?" you asked, your voice but a meer whisper.

"Physical abuse? Oh, no, that's not necessary. Mental abuse is so much more effective." The hand he used to hold your chin lifted, tapping his forefinger against your forhead. "All I have to do is get into your head for you to do every word I say. And trust me, sweetheart, I'm a Morph, it's what we do."

Why? You wanted to ask. Why me, why did it have to be me? Was this a punishment? Did I do something wrong that turned my path through destiny for the worst?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: What's gonna happen now that you're at his house and Dante's dead?


	52. Chapter 52

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 52**

**Warnings: Language and Violence **

*Author's Note: Oooh, I wanna see mental abuse! I wanna see it! I love torture for some reason, I think it's exciting when I read about someone being tortured ^^ Actually, physical abuse is sometimes cooler, but let's see what he can do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeon left you alone once again in the empty room, locking it behind him. He left the window open, knowing that it was too much of a long jump for you to escape. You sat on the bed, burrying your face in your hands. You were emotionally drained and physically drained. What a horrible day this was. Adjusting yourself on the matress, you laid on your back.

You turned your body, starring at the wall ahead as you held yourself. You kept imagining Dante's face in your mind, his smile, the moments the two of you had, the good and the bad. Closing your eyes, you sobbed, letting your emotions out.

Dante, you thought, I'm so sorry. Eventually you had cried yourself to sleep, drifting off into the imagination of your dream.

_You stood in the darkness, gazing around trying to adjust your eye sight but it was impossible. There was no source of light that your eyes could absorb to be able to give you the ability to see. Calling out into the darkness, your voice echoed throughout. You began walking forward, your footsteps echoing loudly also. Was this a nightmare? When was your fear going to pop up? You continued to walk. Suddenly, you saw something glowing ahead. You broke into a sprint, curious to see what it was. The closer you got to it the more you could make out that it was a body, the body of a human. It was a man, with a red trench coat and silver hair. Your eyes widened the closer you became._

_  
"Dante!" you shouted, picking up speed._

_  
He laid on the ground with no movement, his eyes closed. The long gash across his stomach did not heal, blood still pouring out. His lips were still bloody. You got to his side, tears visible in your eyes. You brought your hand into his face. He felt cold. You sniffled, laying your head against his chest, you held tightly on his red trench coat._

_  
"Dante...please, don't leave me alone...I need you...I need you..." you whispered, sobbing away._

_  
The tears fell from your eyes and onto Dante's body. The water seemed to be glowing a light green as it rolled down Dante's stomach, but you hadn't taken notice. The tears had soaked into Dante's wounds, which glowed as it began reconstructing it self. The tears washed away all the blood. Suddenly, you felt Dante's body twitch. You opened your eyes. Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump. His heart was beating. You drew away from him, looking him over. The blood was gone from his body, his chest rising as he took his first breath. You starred in awe. Dante's fingers began to twitch. You brought your hand to your chest, as if holding your heart._

_  
"Dante...?" you said slowly, unsure._

_  
His eyelids began to flutter open. Dante's gaze looked dazed, very distant. He lifted his hand, bringing it towards his eyesight. He analyzed it as if he has never seen such a thing. Dante closed his fingers over his palm, and then opened them up, practicing his movement. You couldn't breath, seeing the life back in Dante was so overwelming. You cried, supressing your sobs under the palm of your hand._

_  
"_--_______?" he called to you._

_  
You closed your eyes, your hand still against your chest as if it hurt to see him speaking again. Finally, you threw yourself over his body, embracing him tightly as you cried. Dante placed his arms around you, stroking your hair soothingly._

_  
"Where are we? What happened?"_

_  
His voice sounded so soft in your ears. You let out a whimper, your grip on him tightening, never letting go. His touch, this feeling, it felt so real, though something in the back of your mind knew this was nothing more then a dream. However, what you didn't know that this was very real for Dante. He could not understand what happened. He remembered being stabbed in the stomach, a demonic energy ripping through his insides, and then all went black when his body landed on the ground. He remembered when lying in darkness he heard a woman's voice, the voice of someone important to him. Eva, his mother. She said something, saying that it was not his time to die yet, his destiny must be fulfilled. He didn't understand. Did he die?_

_  
"A-Aeon's brother, Orein, killed you. He took you away from me."_

_  
You lifted away from Dante, drying away your tears as he sat up. He starred at you with a thoughtful gaze. His limbs still felt numb, it was hard to get use to their movement again. He looked over his body, the gash and blood across his stomach was now gone, only left now was a long scar. He ran his fingers across it, saying to himself that it will heal away with time. He looked back at you, suddenly wrapping his arms around you tightly._

_  
"What did they do to you?" he asked._

_  
You closed your eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I remember seeing you dead on the floor, then Aeon knocked me out. I woke up in a room. I think I'm back in the castle we were captured before, but I'm not sure. I know this is useless to tell you. I know this is only but a dream."_

_  
A dream? No, this was real to Dante, very much real. Maybe that connection that Lucinda had talked about was what brought him back? Were you really that powerful? Your powers were becoming more mysterious with every passing second, creating far more confusion and questions._

_  
"Aeon said that he was going to manipulate me into helping him rule other dimensions. I don't know what to do. I want to be strong, but it's hard when I have the death of you riding on my back."_

_  
Dante said nothing. Maybe it was smart not to tell you about the connection the two of you shared. It was better to keep it hidden until he saved you from Aeon's grasp._

_  
"Is Orein still with him?" Dante asked, pulling away from you._

_  
You shook your head. "I don't know, I've just been stuck in this room."_

_  
Dante nodded his head in understanding, rubbing a tear from your eye. "Be strong, babe. Everything will turn out fine, that I promise."_

_  
"But you're gone, I'm not strong enough to fight Aeon alone. I'm too weak." You bowed your head in shame._

_  
"You'd be amazed how strong your power is, trust me. Don't be crying about my death the whole time. Move on, find your way through. I know for a fact Aeon and Orein is no match for your power. You got a lot in you, _______. You got a lot of strength in you, you just don't realize it yet. I'll be with you in every step you take even if I'm not there physically."_

_  
"Do you promise?"_

_  
Dante smirked. "For sure."_

_  
Dante then leaned in, pressing his lips against yours. You could feel their warmth, as if he was actually with you._

_Suddenly his figure vanished, absorbed into the darkness, leaving you alone again, in your mind's imagination._

He could hear it. The horns of cars, the squeals of the tires on the road, the engines of the vehicles roaring. He could hear life again. He could feel the night's wind brush against his face, stroking his silver hair. His eyelids felt heavy as he tried prying them open. He could taste the blood on his lips as he ran his tongue over them. Slowly, he was getting the feeling back in his arms, hand, legs, feet. Finally, he was able to open his eyes after the struggle. He gazed at the roof of his home, concentrating on getting the movement back in his limbs. Suddenly, he recoiled, feeling a terrible pain on his stomach. He cried out, abruptly sitting up, placing his hand on the wound. He took in deep breaths, starring down as a bright green light poured from the wound. His injury began healing it self, his blood disspearing away from his skin. He could no longer taste the blood on his lips. Immediatly he looked around the area of _Devil May Cry_. Destruction was everywhere, but he cared not of the condition of his home, he was only looking for a special someone.

"_______..." Dante whispered.

She brought him back. But how? Did her power really have the ability of resurrection? It was strange. Dante struggled to get up, stumbling. He had to get her back, he had to save her from Aeon, from Orein.

_"My dear son, it isn't your time yet. You cannot join me now. You must go save her, save the one you love. Help her through this, it is your destiny. You were destined to be with her, for the two of you to have a connection. Now go, save her from the clutches of evil. Save her from the same evil thoughts that your father lived to destroy. Go..."_

Dante saw a red glow coming from his pocket. He pulled out the amulet that his mother gave to him as a gift. The light ceased. He placed it around his neck. Something about the amulet might help him through this. He walked over Rebellion, picking up the large sword and placing it on his back. He walked out the door, or where the door once was and gazed up at the night sky.

"Don't worry, _______. I'm coming for you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Dante! Dante's back! Yay!


	53. Chapter 53

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 53**

**Warnings: Language and Violence **

*Author's Note: I wanna see 'you' get hurt! Come on, pleaseeee? I need some entertaining material to edit that would put a thrill through me and make me laugh maniacally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on the door awoke you from your slumber. You sat up abruptly, fearing that it might be Aeon again. You heard the door unlock. It slowly opened and a young lady stepped in. She looked only a few years older then you, wearing a long sleeved dress. Was she one of Aeon's servants? You didn't know Aeon had any. From the last time you were brought here, you saw not one girl in the building. You had thought Aeon, Eerious and the Armmedesson were the only inhabitance of the place. She held a tray in her hands holding what you assumed to be your breakfast. You threw your legs over the side of the bed, staring at the ground as she placed the tray on the night table just by your bed.

"Here's your breakfast. Aeon would like you to finish everything," she said.

"Why...?" you asked slowly.

"Excuse me?" The woman looked at you, bewildered.

You looked up at her with a frown. "Why do you serve him? Is it with free will or are you a prisoner along with me?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment before she sighed. "I guess it could be a little bit of both." She sat on the matress just a few spaces away from you. "I was an orphan before I was brought here, I was a little younger then you. I had no parents, no family, no home. I lived on the streets along with other teenagers. Aeon took me in saying that he will give me a place to stay and food to eat if I served him. I did have a high sense of pride back then, so naturally I refused. But he has amazing manipulative power, that soon I gave in. Now there really is no point of escaping, he feeds me, gives me a room to sleep in. This may not be a place I would consider home, but it's the closet thing."

"Are you the only servant here?"

She shook her head. "No, there are five others, all a few years older then me. Some are demons, others are just mortal humans. The demon women don't take too likely to the human girls though. But don't worry, you are safe. Aeon wouldn't dare have any of his servants harm you."

You looked away from her. "It wouldn't matter to me anyway."

She frowned. "Well, I better get going. If you need anyone to talk to I'm always around the corner, just ask for Tina."

You nodded. "I'm _______."

Tina smiled. "Enjoy your breakfast, honey."

The servant stood up, walked to the door and closed it behind her. You gazed towards the tray. A plate with what looked to be French Toast laid upon it, along with a cup of tea. You could feel your stomach growl, begging to be fed.

Your furrowed your brow, turning away from the food, and laying back on the bed. You refused to obey any of Aeon's orders no matter if you were hungry or not. You rather sleep the days away then encounter him once again. Maybe even have another dream of Dante. It felt so real. You brought your fingers to your lips, as if his touch was still there, but it was long from gone. You have had some dreams that felt like the pain was real, the feeling, but it was only an illusion from your mind. Dante wasn't there, wasn't alive. It was just a dream created by your subconcious, showing what you wanted more then anything in the world, to have Dante come back.

You closed your eyes, hoping for another dream to commence, but this time you did not dream.

Once Dante had left _Devil May Cry_ he went straight towards the rented vehicle that was still ways away. It was untouched, unharmed, and he smiled because of that. There would be no delays now. Aeon thought he was dead, and ________ wouldn't be able to let his secret out because she didn't know. Dante got in the car, the keys still in the ignition. He turned the car on, reversing from the destruction he called home, and drove towards the main roads. First, Dante made his way towards hospital. If he wanted to save _______, he needed Lucinda's help. She still contained information on _______'s powers, and how he could bring her back home. Dante pressed on the gas, ignoring every speed sign he came across. He had time, he knew that but he wanted to protect her, he wanted to hold her in his arms, whispering to her that everything was alright, he's back, he came back for her.

The sun had begun to rise the closer he became towards the hospital. It was bright early, probably earlier then visiting hours but he didn't care. Once he approached the hospital building, he parked the car in a non-parking zone, stepped out, and quickly ran towards the entrance. He got to the front desk, saying he was hear to see Lucinda, and it was urgent. The woman was a little stunned at the tone of his voice, and he didn't wait for her to tell him the room. Dante remembered. He took quick paces towards the elevator, pressing the number of the floor. He waited impatiently as the elevator was pulled upwards, tapping his foot on the floor as he waited. The nurse beside him said nothing, but he could tell she looked nervous. Once the doors slid open, he was out, making his way towards her room, looking for 109. The door was only partially agaped. Dante immediatly stepped in. Lucinda looked up in surprise from the book they had given to her. She was reading the text with her fingers. She looked thoughtful as Dante approached her bed.

"_______ is not with you," she said.

"They took her. The damn bastards took her, and left me to die. I wouldn't be alive now if it wasn't for _______'s ability to resurrect," Dante replied.

"Resurrect? Interesting...there's a lot more of her powers than I'll begin to imagine. Did she contact you at all?"

"Through a dream, she still doesn't know I'm alive. She's being held captive in Aeon's castle I believe, but I'm not sure."  
"You'll have to ask for certain once she contacts you again."

"That's why I came here, I need your help. You have the ability to find people's auras and follow them. I need you to lead me to her."

Lucinda curved her lips, closing the book and laying it on her lap. "The doctor won't let me leave. He says he still has some tests to run to observe my physical and emotional state."

"Then, I'll help you escape from here. I need your help, I want to save her. _______ has got a real problem. Aeon is ready to use anything in his power to have her help him, to be by his side and use her powers to dominate this dimension and the next. We only have little time, I don't know how long she'll be able to hold up."

Lucinda sighed. "I understand. We can escape from the window to my right. You'll have to take me to my place first, in order to grab my medical herbs for me to heal quicker. Then I can help you in finding her, besides I have a lot of information about her powers, and how she can get back home..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Lucinda is back, hmm, I can't say I favor her, honestly. I don't know why. I want to see some torture, too. Some pain and suffering would make my day, y'know? Am I the only one who thinks this? I know I am when it comes to school ^^


	54. Chapter 54

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 54**

**Warnings: Language and Violence **

*Author's Note: I actually don't want 'you' to leave Dante's world. It's too much fun around here, and if you go back, you won't be able to see him anymore! I don't know how this ends, so I'm as anxious as you people are.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tina closed the door to your room behind her, comtemplating whether she should lock it or not. She did not want you to feel like a prisoner, if anything, Aeon wanted you to feel right at home. Tina placed the key back in her pocket, leaving the door unlocked for you to roam free whenever you chose. She made her way down the hall to get back to her duties when Eerious intercepted her path. Tina was never really fond of Eerious. He was rather bitter for a man to have been blessed when he was a baby, given the power of the heavens, though he uses it for evil. She frowned up at him, adjusting the bun that held her golden hair.

"Are you interested in something, Eerious?"

He narrowed his eyes on her. "Aeon was interested in her condition, whether she is comfortable or not."

"Well, she was just kidnapped, basically, of course she is not comfortable. I doubt she'll even eat her breakfast. Where is Aeon? I'd like to speak to him personally."

"What for?"

"Is that really any of your business? Now, where is he?"

Eerious bit back a remark. He knew he really couldn't do anything to Tina. She was one of Aeon's favourite servants, she was really the only one Aeon would listen to. In fact he had her to be ______'s personal servant, considering the closeness of age. "He is in the library."

Tina nodded, and brushed past him without another word. She navigated her way through the maze of hallways, approaching the tall doors that led to the massive library. She pushed open the door. Walking through the entrance, her footsteps echoed across the area, where the books were stacked high and the ceiling exceeded so far that she was barely able to see the illustration painted of a war, Heaven against Hell.

"Lord Aeon?" Tina called out.

There was no answer, but Tina can distinctively hear the sound of voices speaking to one another. Aeon was possibly speaking to his brother, Orein. Tina had not spoke to Orien, mainly because she was afraid of him. A commander of a rebellion army from Hell was a profession she did not take very likely. Although Aeon was also a being from Hell, she respected him for not being as cruel as the other demons. Maybe he had kidnapped _______ and would use her power to conquer other dimensions but he decided against absorbing her power and killing her.

What Tina didn't know, was that he ordered his brother to kill Dante, the son of Sparda, the love of ______'s life. And if Tina knew, she wouldn't have approved of the situation. Tina may serve Aeoniom--which is a name Orein only addresses him as--but she knew her principals.

Tina strode through the halls of bookshelves, following the voices of what sounded like an argument. She had an idea of what the source of the problem is. Orein was still angered by the fact Aeon had awakened him to capture the girl. Tina stood at the very end of a bookshelf, hearing their voices clear.

"A half demon like him was an unacceptable excuse! You awoke me for a job that could easily be cut out from one of your demon superiors. It is a disgrace that you are not able to defeat his level."

Aeon took a moment before answering. "I, a morph, don't have the demonic strength a commander of a demon army has. I awakened you for your assistance and to give insight in what I have planned, and your army will be needed."

"My army? You were to use my army without my conscent!"

"I needed your conscent, that's why I awoke you."

Aeon sounded so calm, so collected while his brother seemed to be in a rampage. Tina listened further.

"And also to kill the girl's boyfriend," Orein added.

"Yes, well he was an obsticle I needed to get rid of. _______ is too blind sighted from what he says or does, that she doesn't know her true potential. He protected her from using her own powers, showed her that it was unnecessary to protect herself. And because of that, I have to train her in using her own magic. That Dante was a nuisance, and she may take a while to forgive in killing him, but I will make it known that she must forget about that half breed."

Orein laughed. "Spoken like a true devil."

Tina placed her hand over her mouth in shock. How could he do that to her? Tina felt her respect for him lower and she frowned. To kill someone who is important in someone elses life is a crime that could shatter anyone's heart. She knew now why _______ was so saddened. At first, Tina might have thought that maybe she was just angry about having been kidnapped, but no. She had watched someone she cared for die. Finally, Tina took the initiative to step out from the darkness. The two were standing by a desk which had been the support of many books. Orein looked towards in the instant, his red eyes boring into hers. Aeon's back was to her.

"Lord Aeon, I would like to speak to you...in private."

Aeon turned to her and smirked. He stepped towards her. "How is she?"

Tina furrowed her brow. "I doubt she'll take the opportunity to eat her breakfast."

Aeon nodded his head. "That's to be expected. I want you to report to me about her. I would like to see how her condition adapts to my home. If she would to escape at all, have Eerious stop her."

Tina nodded but what she wanted to do was shake her head, say no, say that he was wrong, let her go.

"You are dismissed."

Tina turned and walked her way back towards the entrance. She starred at the ground as she walked. The poor girl, she lost what was left to get back home. If she could, Tina would help her escape, help her escape from the clutches of the insanity ______ would have to face.

Dante watched as Lucinda felt for the potion bottle she would need in order to stand normally. She was leaning against him for support as she picked up a glass holding aqua coloured liquid. It wasn't too difficult to escape from the hospital.

Dante had picked her up from the bed, opened the window and jumped out and ran for the car. People had called to him to stop, but he didn't knowing that was not a choice he was willing to follow. Dante took Lucinda home at a quick speed. Now they stood in her storage room which held many bottles with different substances. She opened the bottle and drank. Lucinda swallowed before opening her lips to speak.

"It might take a while for the elixir to work."

"Doesn't matter, we'll be driving. Can you feel her aura? Can you feel the direction from where it's coming from?"

The urgency in Dante's voice made Lucinda frown. "It' not so easily found. Her aura...it's very faint."

Dante closed his eyes before helping Lucinda out of her home and towards the car. He opened the door for her, and helped her settle in. "Is there anyway I can contact her again?"

Lucinda nodded her head. "But, you must contact her when she sleeps. You will enter her dreams and be able to speak to her, but from what you told me about your last contact with her, it seems your connection towards one another is through the lips, and if you two to ever have direct contact with the lips, your connection in her dream will break."

"No kissing...got it."

Lucinda smiled. "I'm sure we will get to her in time. And when we do, we have to take the opportunity in bringing her back home. From what I learned in the book, there is a portal in which she can open, with some guidence."

Bring her back home. It was something Dante never really thought too clearly about. He didn't want to lose her again, but she didn't belong here, she _wanted_ to go home. When this was all over, when she would return home safely, what was he to do after? Go back to Devil May Cry where he'd sit and wait for a phone call? The thought to ask her to stay with him nagged at his mind. Stay with me, would be all he had to say to her. But he knew he couldn't ask, he couldn't ask her to stay after what they had done to find her way back home. Dante closed his eyes as he put the key into the ignition and turned on the car.

_______, I'll be missing you._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: One more for tonight, then you'll get a couple more tomorrow, then sooner than you realize, we'll be done here.....


	55. Chapter 55

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 55**

**Warnings: Language and Violence **

*Author's Note: Hmm, what's gonna happen? Where's the mind torture like the dude promised?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride was quiet. Neither Dante or Lucinda spoke, both lost in the confinements of their thoughts. The melodies from the radio were playing but they were not heard. Dante nor Lucinda listened to the music played, the voice of Johnathan Davis, lead singer of 'Korn' as he sings 'Freak on a Leash'. Dante had left it on the rock station ever since the game of tag he had with the police officers. He gazed back into the past, seeing the look of fear and excitement on ________'s face, in her eyes. It was fun to scare her, but really what he wanted to do was embrace her as they drove away from danger, from a possible jail sentence. He wanted to hold her tightly, hold her against his body, press his lips to her cheeks, her forehead. He wanted to do so much but there was no longer any time.

"How," Dante began, "how can we get her back home?"

Lucinda had been waiting for him to ask the question, knowing very well that he, to be honest, was not truthfully ready to let _______ go. The look in his eyes as he thought, driving being his second action. She saw him looking through the past, a smile on his lips even for that split second, then it was gone. His aura was low, meaning his spirits were low and his depression showing. He missed her, she could feel it, could feel the smile on his face. Although she could not see what another could, the auras around them give her the ability to see their figure, to see their emotions. It was a gift after losing her eyesight. Lucinda was silent for a moment as she thought about how Dante was feeling before she finally answered.

"There is a portal near, where she can envelope her power around her body and transport to another dimension. It is in a temple that has been hidden from humans, it is protected by magic. Earth was given it as a gift, but only the chosen ones had access to its powers. After the ancient times, it was no longer used by the Dimension-Enchanters. Now it is nothing more then an antique, but I'm certain that it still works."

"Dimension-Enchanters?" Dante asked with uncertainty.

Lucinda nodded. "______ is the lastest incarnation of a large family of Dimension-Enchanters."

When the door creaked open, you were startled. You were not asleep but you were so close to it that you were not fully aware that the creak was from the door, and someone had entered. You rubbed your eyes, hoping to grab back your focus.

"You have not eaten a crum from your plate."

Aeon stood at the side of your bed, staring at the very full plate of breakfast still laid on the night table. You frowned at his presence and looked away as his eyes traveled to yours.

"I'm not hungry."

Just then, your stomach decides to betray you, growling like that of a rawr from a lion. Your face flushed and you held onto your belly, thinking that maybe that would stop the noise, it didn't.

"Or is it that you just want to refuse my generosity?" You said nothing and he only stared at you with those golden ember eyes of his. You looked away once again, intimidated. Aeon only smiled. "Come, I'd like to show you something."

You looked back at him, slightly narrowing your eyes as he gestered his hand to you. Aeon didn't look to want to cause harm and his smile seemed so welcoming, but you were not so naive. Nevertheless, you stood from your position, laying your feet firmly on the hard wood floor. What was it that he wanted to show you? You couldn't ask the question. He dropped the hand back to his side, his smile not faltering although you had denied his help. He turned at his heel and walked at a slow pace towards the door, so he knew you would be able to catch up with him. You walked behind him without a word, not wanting to walk out of this room, but what choice did you have in the matter? Aeon opened the door, waving his hand for you to move before him. You were hesitant, but you went along into the long seemingly endless hall.

Aeon led you down the hall towards where...you did not know. You only walked behind him, silent as always with your hands folded in front of you. It was minutes that you already felt lost. You couldn't remember the way back, what hall you came from, what door your room resided in. Aeon though, was navigating through the maze as if his mind was just one big map, but all it is, is a good memory. Once you thought that this walk to Aeon's destination would never end, did Aeon stop in front of a pair of large doors. You starred upon them, trailing the length with your eyes. He pushed open the door with no effort whatsoever and entered. You took a step forward and stood out in the hall for a moment, gazing into the inside of a very large library.

Aeon looked back. "What's the matter? Please, come in."

You frowned but entered, looking around with curiousity. So many books. Did Aeon even read any of them? Aeon waited for you to join him before walking once again. You followed as he guiding you beside the tall bookcases. Most of the books were about history from what you could see. Finally, Aeon stopped between a row of the bookcases. He looked up and down at the shelves he stood in front of before turning to you.

"All these book you see around you is all about your kind. The Dimension-Enchanters."

"What?" you asked, confused.

"Like you, others had the power to travel dimensions. Every 100 years, a baby is chosen to be the next Dimension-Enchanter. They are given the power to see and travel other dimensions, rather then theirs. They are given a fate, and are chosen to have a purpose of how they will use their magic." Aeon pulled out a book from the lower shelf. He opened it to a page that had a black and white photo of a man in a white robe. "This was the Dimension-Enchanter before you." You gazed hard at the picture. The man was very handsome and looked a few years older then you. His dark hair was short, his bangs brushing over his eyes. The white robe covered his entire body. "This picture was taken a while ago. Some has said he had died, but I believe he still lives, in this dimension. A woman was the chosen one before him, she lived in another dimension. And now, in this lifetime...there is you." He gazed at you, with smile. "I knew there was another to be born, I looked everywhere in this world, but it seems you found me instead."

"I didn't choose to come here...I fell unconscious, and woke up here," you whispered and gazed down.

"The Dimension-Enchanter's power only activates at a certain age. Your curiosity was what brought you here. Your thoughts were turned into physical ability."

"I wouldn't have if I knew what would happen!" You burried your face in your hands and sank to the floor. "I want my life back...I want everything back to normal..."

Aeon kneeled down in front of you, dropping your hands and lifted your chin up. "Give me the chance, and I could make it happen." He smiled, brushing the tear that slipped from you eye. You starred into his without a blink. Those eyes, the color, they were so mesmerizing.

The possibility of him lying had slipped your mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Okay, all done for today! Have fun reading!


	56. Chapter 56

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 56**

**Wanrings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Okay, so it doesn't look like there is a lemon in here, and it's possible I could be wrong. So anyway, this could finish up tomorrow. No, it will finish up tomorrow. If I do up to sixty today, then there will be the last few tomorrow. I'm gonna miss you all very much, and I wish DS had more stories I could edit. Feel free to re-read this, if you want, I do enjoy people's thoughts on this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dante, would you please stop pacing..." Lucinda whispered.

Dante's constant footsteps going back and forth in the room were causing a headache. Dante ceased, apologizing for his insensitivity. He walked towards the bed Lucinda was sitting on and sat beside her.

"I can't stop thinking about what's happening to her..." he said.

Lucinda sighed, placing her hand on his back affectionately as she rubbed it soothingly. "Honey, you have to relax. Aeon will not do harm to her by any means. All he can do now is manipulate her."

Dante stood once again. "That's exactly what I'm worried about. He'll manipulate her into forgetting about me, about you, about everything she cared for. That bastard is going to make her into his own personal puppet."

"You could contact her in her dreams, remember? Make it your mission to make sure she doesn't forget about us. Have her choose the right path, right choices."

Dante walked towards the window, the rain hitting against the glass like needles as thunder arose in the silence of the evening. He frowned, starring at the rain drops as if they were painting a picture of her face. He turned back to Lucinda whom waited for his voice.

"I really miss her, Lucinda. I can't imagine how Ill be when she returns home."

Lucinda gave a sad smile and patted the space beside her, gesturing for him to sit beside her. He did immediately, leaning over and rested his head on her lap. Lucinda smoothed his hair with her fingers, stroking it with care.

"Dante, please, just relax. This stress will make you faint one of these days. You shouldn't think so much and put all the responsibility down on your shoulders. I'm here to help you, to help her. Everything will be all right in the end, I can feel it."

Dante didn't argue. She was a fortune teller after all. As he stared at the other side of the motel room they were staying in, his mind wondered off to _her_, to her beautiful smile, her beautiful eyes. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

_It was dark around, quiet even. Dante stood straight, gazing around. I must be dreaming, he thought. The next thought that came into mind was her. Was she asleep too? He hoped to God she was. Dante called out to her in the darkness, hoping to connect his dream with hers but it was too silent. His mind was connecting to no ones. He was alone._

The knock on the door brought your senses to heighten. You looked away from the book you were reading. It was history of the Dimension-Enchanters, also known as _Dimentoriums_, which was another name you had learned. This history fascinated you after being urged to read one of the books by Aeon. You were almost halfway through the book, but the interruption had brought your mind else where now. Tina entered the room, a small smile on her lips.

"Hey there... Aeon has an invitation for you to join him for dinner."

You starred at her for the moment. You were hungry, you had to admit. You closed the book on your lap and stood from the bed.

"I guess I rather be in his company then starve."

During that time in the library, Aeon spent the time with you, teaching you about your unknown heritage. He was very knowledgeable on the subject, that it had surprised you. He helped you understand your powers better, evening promising that he would teach you how to use them tomorrow, if you would comply that is. It was strange; it seemed he was a totally different person now, so much more polite and friendly. You hadn't noticed but your grudge for him was beginning to lower, yet your hatred for Orien was as high as ever.

Tina frowned at your answer but quickly hid it with another smile. "Right this way then, milady."

"Please, just call me _______."

Tina nodded in understanding and led you into the hall. The two of you were quiet as you walked; it was also very quiet around the place. Suddenly, a shock of pain hit your head. You let out an immediately yelp, holding your head as you fell on your knees. Tina whirled around, startled but ran to your side.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

You couldn't hear her. All you heard was a male's voice calling your name, and every time you heard his voice a wave of pain struck at you. It was then quiet again. You blinked a few times, waiting in case the pain came back, but there was nothing. Tina stared at you with concern and helped you on your feet.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

You shook you head. You couldn't answer the question. "Probably a serious headache...but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." You said more firmly.

She nodded, still holding onto your arm. "You should be fine once you get a bite to eat."

You followed once again towards the dining room, wondering about that strange pain and that voice. Could it be that you were going insane, or that there was another reason behind all this? You stopped yourself from thinking about it for too long as you reached the large and long staircase towards the dining room. You hadn't seen this floor of the large area and trailed your eyes over every possible thing you could see. The long red carpet over the stairs and going down the hall was one thing that caught your eye. The large white stone statues were another, along with the large paintings.

They were completely amazing, taking your breath away, they were stunning.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Tina spoke.

"Yeah, they are."

"They were actually painted by Aeon himself."

You gawked at her, almost believing that she was lying but that look on her face said otherwise. You looked at the paintings you passed by.

"He has a thing for painting wars against angels and demons, huh?"

"Aeon tends to paint whatever he may see in a dream. In the past, he dreamt mostly about war against Heaven and Hell. He paints what he sees."

You had never expected Aeon to be such an artist but there were a lot of things in the world you still didn't understand. The two of you reached the doors leading to the dining room. Tina stopped, turned and bowed to you.

"Have a wonderful dinner, Miss ______."

"You're not eating with us?"

She shook her head. "I have other duties to attend to. It will only be you and Lord Aeon dining. He is just waiting beyond those doors. Now, if you'll excuse me."

She began walking away. You watched as she went and then averted your eyes towards the doors. You took in a deep breath and entered. Closing the door behind you, you looked around the room. It was very long and the roof was very high. The table set in the middle of the room was also very long, many chairs set with it.

"I'm glad you have decided to join me."

You brought your sight towards Aeon down the right end of the table. His hands were folded behind his back. You looked towards the table, two plates set with silver coverings.

"Please, sit."

Aeon pulled out a chair, gesturing for you to take a seat. Reluctantly, you walked over to it, hesitating once again when you reached his side. He waited patiently as you took the seat, and pushed you in. He walked to the chair beside yours, taking his seat also.

"I wasn't sure you would decline or not."

"I could only ignore my stomach for so long."

"Ah, so it was hunger that urged you to agree with my invite. Fair enough. Anyway, let us eat."

Finally, something you could agree with. You lifted the silver covering and could have sworn your stomach leaped for joy once you eyes saw the food on the silver platter. Mashed potatoes on the side with what looked like beef, gravy on top, some green vegetables you couldn't decipher and mushrooms. You licked your lips, your pupils growing bigger at the sight, it was just so beautiful. Immediately you grabbed the fork and swallowed down the food. Aeon watched you with his chin rested on his folded hands, his elbows propped up on the table. It took only a moment to consider his stare. You stopped eating and gazed at him, a little embarrassed. Aeon only smiled.

"I didn't realize how hungry you were," he remarked.

You wiped your mouth with a napkin, your cheeks still red. This time you tried to eat more slowly despite your stomachs refusal.

"Did you find the book I gave you interesting?" Aeon asked.

"I..." you cleared your throat, "I do have to admit, it is interesting."

"But...?"

You starred at him with uncertainty. "But what?"

"Oh, my dear, there is always a 'but' with you. I know I have not fully convinced you in the matter."

You frowned. "You're trying to convince me into something that's morally wrong."

"Is that so?"

Narrowing your eyes, you replied. "I'm not naive. I know what your plans are. You're going to use my powers to rule all dimensions. You are just playing this polite and nice act so I can believe you. I know my principles. I still dont want to take part in ruling anything." Aeon was silent as he leaned against his chair. "I've read some of the _Dimentoriums_ used their powers for good or evil, they were chosen for that purpose...to see what will be their permanent choice for their life. Some chose their demise, and I for one will not choose that destiny. I'm still not going to help you rule the other dimensions, no matter how much hospitality you give me."

Aeon narrowed his eyes. You didn't know if you had struck a nerve, Aeon was so hard to read at times. He tapped his fingers on the table in an annoyed manner. You contained your composure; intimidation was not something that was going to pull you back. Although you had been interested in the book, and history of your kind, but it didn't mean you were in tuned with the idea of taking over all dimension. It was unjustified. Aeon starred at you hard before standing up.

"It will only be a matter of time."

He then left the room, his plate of food completely untouched. Once he left, you cussed under your breath. How the hell were you getting back to your room? On the bright side of things, this did you give you the opportunity to explore the place, even though it wasn't so welcoming. You waited for a moment before standing. Your stomach was satisfied and there was no reason to stay. You walked your way towards the doors, peeking through before walking into the hall. No one was anywhere near, but the only thing that was bothering you was the last thing Aeon had said. He was determined, you now knew. You began walking down the hall with slow strides, trying to find your way back to your room, which you found was the safest refuge. You took the time to gaze at each painting more carefully now that you had the time.

You turned the corner and continued on, finding a hall with no paintings whatsoever. Turning another corner you found yourself at a dead-end. You sighed, about to turn back when you spotted a lone door at the end of the hall. Curiosity got the better of you and before you knew it, you were walking towards it. You brought your hand to the door knob and turned it. The door opened effortlessly. You walked in. The room was completely white. There were objects under white sheets surrounding you. They looked to be canvases confined from the human eye. Looking around, you noticed the corner of a canvas that was not hidden. The colour was visible as far as you could see. You walked towards it, bringing your hand to the end of the white sheet. Slowly, you pulled it off, dropping the sheet in shock. It was a painting of a girl that looked utterly identical to you. You gawked at it, the image of you, and a strange light surrounding your body in a twist. Behind you were what looked like chaos, the skies were dark, red, and the light from the lightening were formed into what looked like eyes, ember eyes. You heard a footstep and you whirled around, a figure in front of you. Before you could determine who it was, the door slammed shut and everything was covered in darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: You got locked in a room, maybe? Let's see....


	57. Chapter 57

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 57**

**Wanrings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Did Aeon lock you in that room? Let's check!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing in here?"

The voice was loud, demonic, and frightening. You took a step back, almost losing your footing. This was not the place to be running away in. Another step and you would trip over something. The door was beyond the figure but whoever it was wouldn't let you pass. They were broad, tall, and angry. You swallowed hard, tightly shutting your eyes. Your heart was thudding loudly. You wouldn't be surprised if they heard it. You took in a deep breath, opening your eyes once again.

"I...I'm sorry. I was just trying to find my way back in my room."

"You know very well that your room isn't beyond this door."

You sucked in your breath. He was right. At least the figure sounded like a man. Could it be Orein? No, his voice was deeper. You stumbled with your words, your hands at your chest, afraid. You took another step back, unaware of the canvas behind you. Time seemed to stop as you tipped over, your back landing against the tiled floor. You grunted when you hit the floor. Immediately, you lifted your torso by your arms, and looked up at the figure. Your eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness but not yet could you recognize who the man was. He was intimidating from this angle.

You almost heard yourself whimper.

"I never want to see you set foot in this room again."

This time, the voice was calm, and human. You nodded vigorously, agreeing with anything he had to say.  
"I'll never come in here again, I swear. I didn't mean to intrude. I was looking for my room and got lost. I got a little curious."

The man sighed. He bent, lending you a hand. Reluctant, you gazed at it, uncertain. Slowly, you brought your hand upon his and he held it tightly as he lifted you up. You stood only a short distance away from him, and distinctly you could see the glossy sheen of his eyes. The colour of his iris looked golden. The man stepped aside, looking away from you.

"Go."

You needn't be told twice. You jogged to the door, opening it and stepped into the hall. You glanced back only for a moment once the light hit the shine of indigo hair before you turned the corner. You must have seen the darker side of Aeon, if that really was him. Your room was now the only place you wanted to be. You had not noticed that you were running until a few seconds after you have ran through the long hall. You yelped when you had almost run into a woman who had been turning the corner. You tried to skid to a halt, only slipping on the carpet and landing on your rear. The woman scoffed, not attempting to assist you in anyway. The woman looked to be in her thirties. Her long onyx hair was tied in a braid ending just below her mid back. She had light gray eyes that looked almost as white as snow. She was not human. Was she one of the demon servants Tina mentioned?

"I don't know how Aeon could deal with such strange humans," she muttered.

The woman walked away, her sea green dress dragging behind her. You pulled yourself up.

"Oh, _______. What are you doing here?"

Tina had turned the corner. You assumed she was following the other woman. You brushed yourself off and frowned towards her.

"Could you help me to my room?"

Concern was on her face but she nodded. She agreed to do so, and pulled you along towards the opposite direction.  
"I thought you were having dinner with Lord Aeon."

"Things didn't turn out so great. Look, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get to my room and sleep the night away."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

Tina said no more. She led you to your room easily. She opened the door for you, forcing a smile.

"Have a good sleep, hun. It's been a long day," she said.

"You can say that again."

Tina closed the door behind you and you ran your fingers through your hair. Dragging your feet to the bed, you landed with a thud, tired and relieved. Never again would you enter that room. Aeon was almost as frightening as his brother.

The pillow caressed your cheek and you nuzzled your nose into it. It was then did you realize how homesick you were.

How were your parents? How were they dealing the fact that you were no where to be found? They probably reported you missing, and you were sorry that your mother and father had to deal with such misery. _I would come back if I could_. But you couldn't. You were stuck in this world. Your eyelids fluttered, begging to rest. Clearing your mind, you shut your eyes and let out a breath.

_The darkness engulfed all that contained light. Why must it be so dark? You didn't know. You had a dream just like this, everything in black, nothing else around. Looking around, you did not know where to go. Randomly, you picked a direction and walked ahead, where ever it would lead. Your footsteps did not even utter a sound, and the place felt hollow, lonely, and quiet. At the corner of your eyes, you made sure there was nothing there to pop up. You really didn't want to be frightened again. The farther you walked; you could see you were approaching a figure. A crouching figure sat on the black floor. Silently, you walked towards them, realizing they had silver hair. _Dante._ He looked absolutely surrounded by solitude. Why was he haunting your dreams? _

_Was he here to help you through all of this, the moments before the ending of existence? He possibly now would be considered your guardian angel._

_  
Tilting your head, you smiled, stopping only inches away. "Hey..."_

_  
Dante looked up, and instantly jumped to his feet when he recognized you. "________. I was worried I might not be able to talk to you tonight."_

_  
You knelt, sitting down and gesturing Dante to do the same. He complied. "Thank you for waiting. Dante, I honestly don't know how I'm going to do this without you. I miss you, I'm afraid, I'm lost, and I'm lonely. I even miss your stupid flirting remarks."_

_  
Dante slightly laughed. "That bad, huh?"_

_  
You shrugged. "I guess."_

_  
Dante frowned as he looked at you, you had something on your mind, and your face almost looked pale. _

_Something had happened before you went to sleep._

_  
"________," he said. "What happened?"_

_  
You looked up at him, staring into those blue eyes of his. "I'm scared."_

_  
"What do you mean scared?" Anger formed in Dante's eyes. "What did_ he_ do to you?"_

_  
"He didn't hurt me or anything. But I finally saw the true potential of Aeon's anger."_

_  
"Are you sure he didn't do anything to you? He didn't hit you?"_

_  
You shook your head hard. "No, of course not, he wouldn't do that."_

_  
"How do you know?" Dante asked._

_  
You averted your gaze to the black ground. "I think...he wants to build a relationship with me."_

_  
Dante blinked a few times before asking reluctantly. "What?"_

_  
"He acts as if you never died, like you were never murdered by his command, by his brother's hands. Aeon is trying to make me comfortable; he wants me to trust him. He's not forcing me to help his plans; he's giving me a choice."_

_  
"And if you say no?" he questioned._

_  
"I already have. And he left the room mad as ever."_

_  
"Babe, I know this sounds lame, but you have to be strong. You can stall a few more days before I--" Dante cut himself off. He was not supposed to mention his coming._

_  
"Before you...?" you begged him to continue._

_  
"Before I might lose contact with you." _

_  
Dante didn't want to lie to you, but there was not much he could do to clean up what he said before._

_  
"Contact? You mean I won't talk to you again?" _

_  
You became frantic. Dante was your only salvation, he stood between you and the edges of what was left of your sanity, and you couldn't do this without him. He was the only one you could talk to._

_  
Dante sighed. "It's a possibility; I don't know how long I can keep speaking to you before I go to wherever I'm supposed to go." Dante slightly grimaced. If you only knew how much he wanted to tell the truth._

_  
You frowned. "Where do you think you'll be going?"_

_  
"Hell," he answered with no hesitation._

_  
Once again, it became silent, and you did not know what to say to him. Dante was dealing through a lot. His death, for one, where his next life would start would be second and then how he would live his afterlife in eternity. Opening your arms, you welcomed him to a hug, and he agreed with the gesture, wrapping his arms around your waist. He rested his head upon your shoulder, his lips barely grazing the crook of your neck. You rested your chin on his shoulder, your arms wrapped around his back._

_  
"I'm sorry," he whispered._

_  
Confusion struck you. "For what?"_

_  
"For not protecting you when I should have. Now you're going through hell."_

_  
Pulling away, you looked into his face. "I might be, but you can't blame yourself for that. It just happened. We weren't expecting the true power of Aeon. We didn't expect he would have his brother..." A tear slid down your cheek "kill you."_

_  
Dante looked deep into your eyes as they glazed over with tears. You were still grieving._

_  
"Dante, I..." Trailing off you began leaning in._

_  
Unfortunately, he brought his fingers to your lips, ceasing your movement. He didn't want to leave just yet. He still had something to say._

_  
"________, what ever happens to me, whatever happens to you, just know that--" Dante stopped as you waited. Slightly, he smirked. "It's so weird saying this. I've never really said it to a girl. Hell, I was never even this honest with a girl before."_

_  
"Say what?" You furrowed your brow._

_  
"I...I love you."_

_  
Your heart skipped a beat. "Come again?"_

_  
Dante cocked a brow. "I love you?" he now said with uncertainty._

_  
Although flattered, you grew a little curious. "You've never said that to another woman?"_

_  
Dante pursed his lips and shook his head. "Is that pathetic?"_

_  
You smiled. "It's flattering... It's maybe too late, but I love you, too. I realized that after you were gone. I'm sorry we couldn't..."_

_  
"Spend more time with each other?" You nodded slowly. "Our time will be catching up soon." _

_  
With that, he kissed your lips, and you were brought away from the darkness, questions nagging at you._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Dante loves 'you'! Hurray!


	58. Chapter 58

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 58**

**Wanrings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Hmm, so now what? What's gonna happen now?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dante, why don't you stop at a diner and eat something?" Lucinda suggested. The concern in her voice complimented the look of worry on her face.

Dante shook his head, his gaze firmly on the road ahead. His grip was so tight on the steering wheel that his knuckles were going white. "I'm not hungry," he replied.

Lucinda sighed. "Hun, you haven't eaten or slept as much as you should since we have begun driving. I'm worried about you, you're aura is unnaturally low."

The truth was spoken, but Dante could not admit to it. He lost his appetite since this search began and the only time he slept was when he knew for certain he could contact _______. It was the only way he could see her, it was the only way he could hold her until Dante would rescue and protect her once again. Lucinda has kept with her health, although she did not eat as much. But Lucinda was used to not eating. At times of different seasons and months, she'd fast and meditate through the days. Strength with the mind and body was required with that kind of training. Dante knew he did not have the will power, but _______'s voice was the only motivation he needed to keep himself going.

"I'm fine," he finally replied after a moment of silence.

"Dante, how are you really?" she asked.

Her ability to see right through him impressed Dante, but he chose not to give Lucinda that realization.

"Angry, annoyed..." he replied "and worried."

"You're worried about her." Lucinda took in a short breath. "Something happened, in your last contact with her. What did she tell you?"

Dante frowned. "She was...scared." He straightened himself before continuing. "She was afraid she might not be able to make it through this. I think what she really meant was that she was afraid she wouldn't stop Aeon in time."

"You were her courage, her strength..." Lucinda whispered. The sadness in her voice was so overwhelming that Dante felt he was suffocating in the vehicle. "Dante, I believe we should quicken our pace, I'm not exactly sure how long she will hold up."

Dante brought his gaze to her. He felt his pulse quicken. "Lucinda," he said firmly "what do you know?" His voice was demanding, but he was afraid to know the truth. There was a reason Dante never asked Lucinda for advice on the future, he was afraid to know what would happen next. He rather stay in the dark then be told what the next day will bring. "What did you see?" If it had to deal with _her_, he had to know, if it involved her safety, he had to know.

She shook her head. "No. Not now. It's better if you do not know. We still have time."

Lucinda was speaking in riddles, but what more could Dante say? He knew not to push her, and she had a good reason to not say what misfortune her vision brought. Curiosity was enough to break the ice, however. He was now more frightened for _______ more then ever.

One knock. Two Knocks. Three Knocks. You laid in your bed, not bothering to go to the door. You couldn't exit from the room any longer; you rather die here, alone. Unfortunately, death was one of your darkest fears, and though you may say things like 'I'd rather die, then' or 'you might as well kill me now', you don't mean any of those statements. You brought your fingers to your lips and thought about the dream. It was nothing more then a dream and with that little fact you were discouraged more then ever. If only you could speak those words, I love you, when he was still alive. And though he said those words to you in the dream, they meant nothing, not in a figment of your imagination anyway. It was only something you wanted to hear. Oh, how your mind teased you so.

"_______, are you in there? Please, answer me."

Tina. She was good company, she understood your condition, but she was still a servant of Aeon. She was possibly following the order of getting into your room, no matter what. It wasn't going to happen. Solitude was something you needed right now. However, you did not come to think she had the key and opened the lock. Tina slowly opened the door.

"I'm sorry, hun. But Aeon needs you with him immediately," Tina apologized.

You didn't gaze at her. Focusing your attention to a spot on the ceiling, you replied. "Tell him I'm not coming."

Tina sighed. "I'm afraid it is not your choice. Please, you must come. Aeon is not in his best of moods and will not take lightly that you refused his demand. This is not a request."

You sat up and stared at her. Your eyes were wide. He couldn't be still raged about your intrusion to his privacy, could he? He seemed forgiving before you left. Why the sudden anger?

"What's going on?" you asked.

Tina shook her head. "I don't know, really, I don't."

You were hesitant. The slight hysteria in her voice was hard to miss and you were now curious and afraid. You gazed at her for a long time, contemplating.

"I..." You cleared your throat. "I'll come."

Tina forced a smile. "Thank you," she whispered. She folded her hands in front of her as she waited for the effort to lift you from the bed. "I'm sorry; I know you are not up to it. I realize Aeon is not your most favorite of people, but I believe it is not wise to deny him today. Something has really made him..." She paused. "Angry."

You swallowed hard. That bit of information was better left out but you had to thank Tina for warning you. However, your fear of Aeon heightened at every passing second. What had you done? Fought him, resisted him, and looked within his most secret (you supposed) and valuable possessions. Oh, God, you wished there wasn't so much of an answer to that question. Again, you swallowed down the lump in your throat. Tina knew she did not need to say more and led you out into the hallway.

"This way," she announced after closing the door to your room. She began walking passed you to your right.

It was difficult to catch up with her, but you managed to push your tired legs. "Has he said anything to you or to anybody? Why does he need to see me?" You knew she did not know, so why did you ask? Well, it helped your state of mind.

She shook her head. "I haven't seen or heard from him directly, to be honest," she replied. "Eerious gave me the strict order. Judging by his voice, even Eerious seemed frightened."

Eerious? Frightened? You couldn't believe it. Your fear was the only thing that brought you to think it a lie. No longer did you ask anymore questions, you didn't want to hear anymore, and the silence helped the distance seem longer.

During that specific moment did you remember the warmth and safety that Dante's arms brought you. Through actions he was saying he'd never let anything happen to you. His death, no, his murder broke that promise, and you could have sworn you were just about to cry. Fortunately, the will that you have expected to be weak was holding every tear that was ready to drop.

_No, I will not cry_, you said to yourself. _I have to be strong, I have to be strong, for Dante, for my parents, for everyone in every dimension. No matter what happens, I will not let Aeon manipulate me into conquering the lands that are not rightfully mine._ You smiled at the sound of your inner voice, how brave and loyal they projected.

But were you really ready? Blinking away your thoughts, you looked around. The different turns and directions led you somewhere completely anew. You were not going to the library or the dining room. Where were you going? A staircase was brought into sight and the marble flooring clicked into your memory. Going down the stairs and through the corridor, you realized where you were. Flashes of images seem to fly by through your mind's eye. That room with the statue that held Dante bound, his screaming, that loud painful screaming. The red blood, his blood on your hands as you stared at him with tearful eyes. And then the room Eerious brought you in and locked the door with those strange statues that attacked you. And then, Dante's Devil Trigger. The walls seemed to be reconstructed since the battle, since the escape. How long has it been? Days ago? Maybe even more. You remembered the white walls, illustrations engraved into them. Was it professionally done, or did Aeon actually carve the images?

Tina stopped. She inhaled sharply. She was nervous, and you wouldn't have thought that if it weren't for her trembling hands as she pushed against the tall double doors in front of her. Yes, these doors you could not forget, these were the same doors Aeon pushed open. However, Tina seemed to be struggling as she pushed the heavy weight. She left it open at a large enough gap that you and herself could squeeze through. The setting was the same, the white room, the circular statue. Dantes screams echoed in your mind and you shut your eyes. A part of you was happy he did not die in that way, in a death so painful. Aeon stood in front of the circular statue, his brows furrowed from what you could see and his arms crossed over his chest. The muscles on his upper and lower arms flexed, completely defined considering they were exposed from his black tank top. Buckles extended from the bottom of his shirt to his neck line. It was something festive then his usual attire. His brother stood beside him, his eyes glowing rather radiant. His hands, or claws--being the more proper term--were balled up into tight fists. You stood at the doorway, timid if anything. Everyone in the room seemed to be perturbed. You were not so sure you wanted to be in such negative energy. Tina pushed you ahead, and when you turned to her did you notice Eerious in the room as well. He seemed to be keeping his distance.

"You may go now, Tina," Aeon order in a very firm and potent voice.

She stood averse, staring at Aeon with uncertain eyes. Shortly, she bowed her head and followed the order. Tina placed a hand over your shoulder, smiling a small smile. She squeezed it with affection and then whispered the words, "Be careful."

_How?_ you thought. _How was I supposed to be careful when I don't know who I should be protecting myself from?_

Of course, you did not ask this question verbally, and all you could hear for an answer was the sound of her footsteps retreating back into the hall, back into the depths of Aeon's sanctuary. You exhaled the breath you hadn't realized you were holding and stood with a straight posture. Whatever would happen next, you needed to be ready.

"Aeonium, you cannot be saying this trash is visualizing the truth!" Orein's voice was at the highest volume, echoing in the large white room as if speakers were at every corner, projecting his voice.

Aeon stood at a nonchalant posture. Never, did he take his sight off the circular statue. "This 'trash' speaks no lies, brother."

Orein's gazed snapped to you, finally acknowledging your existence in the room. His glowing eyes narrowed, raising his right arm, his index finger point straight to you.

"You..." If you had the eyes of a demon, you might have been able to see him approach you and grab your neck. But, you were only human, with human eyes just able to see a mobilizing blur coming at you, and before you knew it, the blur had a claw around your neck lifting you from the floor. You coughed and kicked in protest but he cared not of your struggles. "You...how'd you do it?!"

"I--" You coughed.

Orein pulled you closer. "How did you do it?" His whisper was violent and frightening.

You face began to turn red from pressure, your eyes beginning to leak with tears. You averted your bloodshot eyes to Aeon. He watched from the corner of his eye, his arms still crossed. He won't stop his brother, you realized.

"Pl-please," you pleaded.

Orein squeezed your neck a final time before letting you drop to the floor, gasping for the oxygen to flow back in your lungs. You held onto your neck while kneeling on the floor before finding your voice.

"I don't know what...what you're talking about," you said and rubbed away your tears.

You heard footsteps approach at that moment and another tall shadow overlap your body. Aeon grabbed you by the arm and pulled you to your feet.

"I think you know very well." His indifferent attitude appeared to have been frightening you the most, more then the enraged demonic soldier beside him. "Just tell me how you did it."

Furrowing your brow, you looked up at him with anger. "I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Aeon's golden eyes glowed, his grip tightening on your arm. He pulled you close to him, his eyes in level with yours. "Don't you play ignorant with me! There is no way _he_ could have survived!"

Although Aeon's voice wanted you to curl up in a ball, like a scared dog with its tail between its legs, you only became angrier. "Who! What the hell are talking about?! I haven't done anything!"

"She's lying," Aeon's brother stated.

You couldn't believe their words. No matter what you said, they never opened their ears and listened, they only heard what they wanted to hear. Although anger was an emotion that raised high in your mind right now, you could not help but wonder the questions that surfaced from every accusation they spoke against you. What were they accusing you of?

Aeon stared at you with contemplation. What he was thinking about, you didn't really want to know. "I know you had something to do with this, whether you are aware or not."

"Do what?" Your shout echoed throughout the room. It could have been your imagination but you could have sworn Eerious flinched at your outburst. However, neither Aeon nor his brother Orein moved an inch. The arm that Aeon held was pulled and before you knew it, he threw you in front of the circular statue. You landed on your knees as Aeon began to speak.

"Watch the monument, and I'm sure you'll have a full understanding."

You gazed at him with hard eyes but only realized a second after the movement your eyes were trailing to. Slowly, you stared up to the shine of the statue--or now formally known as a 'monument'. It rippled and an image began to form on the surface like the talking mirror in Snow White. Your eyes grew with confusion along with your brows furrowing. It was an image of a car but the vehicle didn't concern you, whom was driving it did.

"What is this?" you asked almost in a whisper.

"This monument is much like your television you humans watch, except it helps me see the truth in things. It is like my spy of the world," Aeon explained, though he sounded irritated.

"It can't be...I don't understand," you said.

"There isn't anything to understand. What you see is the truth."

You haven't taken your eyes from the monument, and you believed you were inches away from breaking down. You couldn't help but slightly smile. He was there, driving with Lucinda by his side. He was alive. "Dante..."

"Now, sweetheart, I would like you to explain to me how it is possible for a half demon to fall victim to the sword of a commander of hell, and survive, especially when I heard no pulse left in his body."

You weren't listening, nor were you looking at him. Everything that involved in your world at the moment was that Dante had survived. How it happened, you didn't know, but those were not the questions you were asking. Those dreams you had before, what did they mean? They were made from your subconscious, figments of your imagination showing you what you really believed, that he was dead. It was something you were so sure about. But thank everything in the world that you were wrong. _He's coming, isnt he? He's coming for me..._ your inner self spoke.

Eerious reached Aeon's side. "It isn't long before he makes his arrival."

"It's long enough for plan B. I knew I didn't have time to persuade her, I guess force will be necessary," Aeon replied.

"And when he arrives..."

Orein's eyes narrowed. "I'll finish him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: It looks like these are finally longer, like they should be. This was roughly how long the RE4 Chapters were, would't you just love if the DMC chapters were like this, too?

Dante's alive! 'You' just found out! He's gonna come save you ^^


	59. Chapter 59

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 59**

**Wanrings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Okay, so there's gonna be this chapter, and the next, then I'm done for the night. Tomorrow, we will conclude your story. I am anxious to finish, and at the same time, I don't wanna finish. I love editing these stories by DestinedShadow, and I love putting them up on here (with her permission, of course). I'm gonna be bored without more to edit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_______, may I come in?"

Long and absently did you stare at the door. You had been pacing the room aimlessly, as if you could decipher the strange occurrences that have been addressed about thirty minutes ago. How was Dante alive? You wish you knew, and now that you knew he was surely alive, you wished he wouldn't approach the mansion. Aeon and Orein were aware of his arrival, meaning they would prepare with great defense. Orein might be successful in killing him this time.

Another knock at the door and you opened it.

"Sorry I was--"

"No need to apologize. May I enter?" Tina asked.

"Yeah." You stepped aside and watched as she placed clothing on the bed you had slept in for countless days. "What's that?"

"Aeon has requested you wear this," she informed.

Stepping forward, by her, you gazed down at the snow white gown. It looked like those Victorian dresses, though the skirt of the dress was not so big and puffy. On the contrary, it looked tight until it reached the bottom where it opened like a flower in bloom. The torso had a laced corset and no sleeves.

"Why?" you questioned.

She only shook her head. "No idea. I have no clue what exactly is going on. Aeon has been acting strange."

"I'm not wearing it."

Tina looked up at you. "I wish it were that easy." She let out an exasperated sigh. "He said if you were not willing to wear it, he'd visit you personally."

_Why? Why now was he so demanding? I don't understand._ You took a seat at the foot of your bed, and thought for a moment. What harm could a dress do? And did you really want an answer to that? Of course not. Still, you had an untimely urge to refuse him. There was nothing you owed Aeon. But really, if you thought long and hard, you could remember how frightened you were to encounter Aeon's dark side. He really has changed since that day. The painting came to mind, the one he painted of you--or what could be a girl resembling you, you were not exactly sure. He envisioned you to be by him, an ally to his cause. His dreams were more then wrong. Now, you believed he finally realized that. Aeon was now using force with his tactics, negotiating was no longer necessary now that he has become desperate. Dante had caused a rise of panic in Aeon.

Closing your eyes, you smiled. A smile of insanity, it could have been, maybe you were losing your mind, but you had already decided what to do next. This was going to be for Dante. "Let him come."

"________, hun--" Tina grasped your shoulders--"listen to me when I tell you this. Aeon is in a critical condition, it is not often he gets into this state. He may seem calm most of the time but he still is a creature from Hell. Under that calm exterior lays a beast in dormant, ready to awaken at a snapping, unfortunate opportunity. He can become more frightening then his own brother. Do you understand me? I'd hate to see you get hurt."

The smile from your lips faded. "Why do you care so much?"

She smiled slightly. "I see so much of me in you. A brave front, yet you are afraid in the inside. I don't want to see you have the same fate I did."

"What was that?"

"To be _forced_ to become a servant of Aeon."

You furrowed your brow. "I don't get it; you seem so at home here. If you don't like Aeon, just leave."

Tina shook her head. "It's not that simple. You see, I have no where else to go, this is my only refuge. I have a debt that needs to be repaid."

"By slaving yourself for years? This isn't a life for you!"

"It is the only life I have..." Tina lowered her hands. "I can't let you share the same."

You stood silent for a moment when a question of yours caught you off guard. "You know his next move, don't you?"

"I can't explain right now."

"Tina, if you wanted to help me, why are you insisting I wear this dress?"

"It's better this way. It will save you from Aeon's abuse. Now, put it on. I promise I will help you through this. I'll be the guardian angel I never had."

"Thank you." Tina stared at you with caution. "You've helped me feel less alone then I really am. You kept me sane in this place. I appreciate it." You gave her a warm smile, which you hoped she would return.

And she did. "You're a really good person, _______. Don't worry about a thing, salvation will come before completion."

"What?" you questioned with confusion.

She held up the dress. "You'll understand later, now get undressed before Aeon comes to the door wondering why you are not down there yet."

Pulling your shirt over your head, you began unfastening your pants. Tina pulled the gown over your head and down to its preferred position. She began tying the strings on the back of the corset.

"Why do I even need to wear this?" You sucked in your breath as you felt the corset tighten over your torso. It was as if your breasts were suffocating.

"It's for the ritual."

"Ritual? What ritual?"

"You'll find out soon." Tina finished the knot and walked around you, looking you up and down. "I think we ought to leave your hair as it is. But you cannot wear those." She pointed towards your running shoes.

You pouted. "Why not?"

Tina walked towards your wooden oak dresser which you had never opened. She pulled back the doors and bent to grab what looked like a pair of high heels. The last time you could remember wearing high heels was for your aunt's wedding, and that was over a year ago.

"No way. I don't work so well with high heels."

"It'll be fine." She turned to you, holding up them up. They were white four inch stilettos with long straps that looked to be tied crisscross around your ankles. She handed them to you. "Put them on."

"It looks a little to big on me." You sat at the foot of the bed and began putting them on. "Where did you get all these clothes anyway?"

"Aeon's special storage," Tina replied. You weren't sure if she was joking or telling the truth.

After fiddling with the straps, you stood up and twirled around. "So? How do I look?"

"Like you're not up for a ritual, but you do look lovely. With your natural beauty, we won't need any make up."

You blushed lightly, but Tina hadnt caught it. She grabbed your arm and pulled you with her out the door. "Slow down, would you?" You staggered for a moment.

"I'm sorry, its just, I promised Aeon that we would be down by ten minutes, it's been fifteen."

She was really afraid of Aeon now, from what you could see. Was he really now more frightening then his brother?

Something was about to go down, and Aeon was trying to be as fast as he can, which meant, Dante was really closing in. _Dante, stay away...it might not be safe for you. They might actually kill you this time._ What if they do? You didn't want to here that suggestion. Lucinda was with him, maybe he will be fine. _Lucinda...she was still in the hospital when they took me here. Did Dante take her before she was ready to go? Although, she did look fine in the image I saw. Everything is becoming so confusing now._

"We're almost there," Tina informed.

You wanted to avoid those grand doors. You hated the vibe that room was giving off. You couldn't really explain the strange feeling. It was like the hairs on the back of your neck were standing up, like goose bumps appearing on your skin. _Listen to myself, I sound like those people featuring in those shows dealing with haunted places._ However, you really did feel that way. It was strange but true. Your heels clinked when you stepped on the marble floor. You were getting closer, and now that nervous tightening in your stomach was beginning to form. What was going to happen to you now?

Only a foot away from that room and Eerious has already stepped out. He gazed at the two of you with what seemed like relief and anger.

"Where have you two been?"

"We're here, aren't we?" Tina retorted.

Eerious rolled his eyes, and it was the first time you could see the tension between those two. "Aeon is more then ready for the ritual, and now that the girl has finally arrived, you may go, Tina."

Tina squeezed your wrist for a moment before letting you go. She glanced at you and gave a nod, mouthing the words, "Don't worry, I'll be here."

"Come along, girl, Aeon does not want to wait any longer." Eerious pulled you towards the door and pushed you forward. "Do your chores, Tina."

You glanced back, seeing the immense glare Tina was giving Eerious. She flipped the bird to his back and you almost laughed. Holding it in took much force, but it was possible. Now was a time to be at your highest point of seriousness.

The grin on your face had disappeared as soon as you saw Aeon and his brother. They had prepared a gathering of the Armmedessons, kneeled to the floor with their heads bowed. They were all over the place, their familiar beast nature tamed. The Alter was set with a golden chalice at the middle, lying atop a white sheet. Ruby stones were embedded on the chalice, wrapped around the edges. Beside it was a white towel, held down by silver (from what you could see). It was impossible to identify the piece of silver as soon as Aeon caught the attention.

"We must do this quickly," he spoke. "Eerious."

Aeon's right hand man gave him a nod and muttered an incantation. Immediately you knew what was to happen next.

Eerious had done this before. His blessed magic would bind you again if you didn't fight fire with fire. Now was a good a time as ever to practice your _Drancikuo. Drancikuo_ had been another word you had learned from the history of the Dimentoriums. You thought that maybe reading the books given to you by Aeon; you would learn more about your given powers. But it was all in vain. Deep down inside you really knew that Aeon wouldn't give you books teaching you the ability to escape from his clutches. Still, you had so much encouragement in yourself that you could use your power.

It was _your_ power, it was your responsibility to learn to master it.

You remembered the time Dante and you tried to figure it out, his _assertive_ ways to get you to use them. Agitation was your source of controlling your abilities; this was something you and Dante both learned. But there had to be another way besides being agitated to build them up. However, it was insufficient that you had no time to think of a new possible way. It wouldn't be hard to make yourself feel nervous, fortunately. Today might be the day Aeon does something completely drastic and terrible, and no doubt you will be centered in this disposition. If you didn't act now, many people could die, be enslaved, and or live a horrible life. Pressure was on _you_, and your nerves were about set. A sensation enveloped your exterior and you began to imagine the other side of the room. Small steps were essential when practicing; imagining an area much farther to teleport might provoke a sticky mess. You kept your eyes open this time, you will not be afraid of your own power. Like other times, fear had forced you to close your eyes, but not this time.

Suddenly, the space in front of you began to distort and at the corner of your eyes, you could see your skin begin to glow a tint of snow-white blue. The distortion was not happening because your vision was becoming lost, but because you really could see a warped hole forming. Was this black hole the abyss that engulfs you and sends you into a new area before a second passed? No one, besides you, could see the warped hole from what you have observed. Aeon and Orein stared toward you, when you knew the hole would catch their eye's attention. You smiling, knowing that this now was your first successful practice.

A grin formed on Aeon's lips. "Nice try, sweetheart."

The warped hole instantly began to decrease in size and before you knew it, it disappeared. You looked at your arms and hands, wondering what exactly had happen, and what Aeon was grinning about. At that moment, the glow on your skin began to dissolve--no, it wasn't dissolving, it was being absorbed. The confusion prevented you to speak a word and you gazed with wide eyes as your glow slid away from your arms and seep right into the dress, where the light faded.

"What--how?" You were not at the state to create a legible sentence.

"You didn't really think that I made you wear that dress because I wanted to make you look pretty, did you?" Aeon let out a short chuckle. "Although, I must say, it doesn't look bad on you."

You grabbed a handful of the dresses fabric. "What the hell is this made out of, sponges?"

"Foolish girl," Orein spoke. "It is made out of fabric capable enough to absorb the strongest of power. Hell's finest."

Eerious' whispering concluded and immediately a yellow ring of energy surrounded you. Instantly, it tightened and though you made an effort to escape, the ring caused you to lose your balance and fall on your stomach. Pulling your arms free was an attempt not plausible.

Aeon approached, his feet just by your nose. "I couldn't risk the idea of you attempting to escape, especially now that the son of Sparda is making his way here. However, with this kind of fabric, it is usually created as sashes or belts, but I wasn't certain if a sash was large enough to absorb your power. A dress sounded more realistic."

"What are you trying to accomplish anyway? Dante will get here before you could even try to take over this dimension, let alone the others," you retorted.

Aeon pulled you up to your feet, a firm grip on your arm. "Oh, no, you misunderstand. Taking over this dimension isn't the plan at the moment. No, that's for celebration. I have an easier and quicker tactic." Aeon brought you towards the alter.

It was at that moment did you decipher what the piece of silver was. It was a clean, sharp dagger. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see soon enough," Aeon replied.

He let you go and walked towards the monument, placing his palm over top and swiping it across. The trail his hand left was replaced by strange writing. Some of the letters looked familiar; possibly you have seen them from the book Maxis once owned. The letters began to glow a golden light, as if particles of the sun was embedded in them. Aeon turned and looked towards Eerious, nodding his head. Eerious gave a nod in return and brought his index and middle finger to his lips sideways, his other fingers folded into his palm. Once again, he whispered those forbidden words. You realized the golden ring binding your arms to your sides was beginning to move. At that instant, it divided into four pieces, each piece wrapping tightly around each wrist and ankle. The rings, as if containing gravity like force, began spreading your arms away from your body and you began to lift you from the air.

"Let me go!" you shouted.

You pulled from your wrists, but it could not be done. It was slow at first as you lifted from the ground, but soon enough, the force jolted, slamming your back against the surface of the monument. Your arms were spread out horizontally; your legs were at a vertical parallel. You hung there just as Dante once had. You began to breathe heavily, thinking that you might have to face the exact same pain Dante had overcome. You wouldn't be able to take that much, you were only human, you had no demonic energy that would set you free, and your power was shot. You were afraid, imagining how your scream of pain would echo throughout the building. Aeon wouldn't kill you, would he?

"Please, just let me go," you pleading. Your eyes began to water.

"Afraid not, my dear," Aeon replied. "You should have agreed with helping my cause. There will be no second chances now." Aeon grinned. "As soon as I obtain your power, I have no use for you any longer."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Looks like there's gonna be some pain and suffering here! I wanna see, but chances are, Dante's gonna crash the party before anything can happen....


	60. Chapter 60

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 60**

**Wanrings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Last one for the night, so let's see what happens....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante had floored the vehicles engine as soon as Lucinda felt ______'s aura become stronger. He knew they were getting very close and he knew where she was being held. The streets were familiar, as was the atmosphere. Dante did not need Lucinda to tell him something terrible was about to happen. He felt it inside; once again he felt ______'s emotions. Fear and regret. _I'm coming, babe, just hold on_. He swerved to the side, dodging the car in front that was going way to slow for this moment. He did not blink as he stared down the open road, hoping that he would turn soon, through the terrain, in front of Aeon's home. That sonofabitch was going to get what's to him. Dante swerved the vehicle from another car, the muffled shouts from the car's driver not appealing.

"Please tell me this is the turn," Dante spoke.

Another stretch of road was at the distance. It wasn't made of tar nor concrete, instead, it was mainly dried dirt. He could see faint tire marks against the dirt, and wondered if that was a trail to be followed.

"Wait..."

Lucinda paused and closed her eyes. She had an intake of breath before she slightly lifted her head. Not everyone could see people's auras. This was a gift given to Lucinda when she was very little. In replace of her eye sight, she was given the ability to see the auras of humans and demons alike. It is much like seeing, however, the color is distorted. A person with average sight could see the color of the individual's hair, skin, eyes, etc. Lucinda, on the other hand, could only see the color of his or her aura. Rather then seeing the body of the person in front of her, she could only see the light of color their aura was manipulating. Dante, for example, was radiating a reddish tint of aura. Although, an individual only obtains one tint of color, ______ holds many hues. From purple, to white, to blue and so many others, the colors mixed together like a rainbow. Lucinda could not determine how this was so, but she realized the different powers she had had individual colors. ______ was definitely one of a kind, which came to an immediate advantage. She was a lot easier to find. Lucinda specifically used her power to help those less fortunate to find their loved ones when ever they came for a reading. Some were easier to find then others and all Lucinda could reveal was the name of a place. She wasn't able to give a full description. But with ______, it was as if she was locating right down to the very apartment number in a city.

It was rather convenient, especially now Lucinda knew the clock was ticking.

"Turn," Lucinda said instantly. She could feel the cold draft of the spiritual energy come from her right, exactly where the terrain road began.

Dante jerked the steering wheel to the right and brought the vehicle onto the unleveled terrain. Dirt clouds formed behind the wheels, hiding the scenery behind them. Dante followed the trail of the narrow road, wild trees lining at every side.

Over the trees, Dante caught a glimpse of one of the towers of the temple, or rather cathedral of Aeon's. He narrowed his eyes with disgust. Why couldn't this vehicle go any faster? They left the last motel with a full tank, and it was now halfway. However, Dante still had enough gasoline to bring ______ home, and safe. The car jerked as the tires drove over gravel. Dante spotted the white van Aeon had used countless times.

"Lucinda, I want you to stay here until I come out. Who knows what they might do if they see you again," Dante said in a firm voice. He turned the car and braked, parking so that the front was pointing towards the terrain road, for a fast getaway. Dante began unbuckling his seatbelt until Lucinda grabbed his arm. He looked up at her. Her brows were furrowed with all seriousness.

"This isn't up to you, Dante. I am coming with, no arguments."

"Look what they did to you before, they could do worse then put you in the hospital this time. I can't protect the both of you if something goes wrong."

"That demon caught me straight off guard that time. I don't look into the future unless necessary and this I believe is a necessary time. I'll know your moves before you do. I _know_ you can't get ______ out there without my assistance."

Lucinda let go of Dante's arm.

Dante stared at her for a brief moment. "All right, but you'll be a last resort. Stay back until you know something is about to happen." Lucinda began to argue but Dante spoke again. "Listen to me; I know you're not fully healed. That potion you swallowed a few days ago doesn't heal all wounds, you know that. Not unless you know _______ and I are really in danger do you enter in there, you hear me?"

Lucinda lowered her head. "All right," she sighed. "But I'm barging in there as soon as I feel something is wrong."

Dante smirked at her. "You may be able to see the future, sweetheart, but it still has time to change."

A slight smile formed on Lucinda's lips and she gave a nod. Dante stepped out of the vehicle, closing the door behind him and jogged towards the entrance doors of the cathedral. There was nothing but silence in the air, even as he pressed his ear against the wooden doors. Stealth was not necessary for this mission, an element of surprise was. Dante took a step back, pulling both Ebony and Ivory. He lifted his right leg and advanced his heel against the doors. He kicked it as hard as he could. The two doors burst open. Dante aimed forward, and saw nothing but a long corridor extending afar.

Taking a few steps forward, he kept his eyes peered and his ears open. All he could hear was silence. Someone had to be able to hear his noisy entrance. Nothing stirred near or far, still Dante kept his guns aimed and his focus strong. His boots echoed against the walls along with a strange click. Dante aimed his guns towards a door to the left that was a few paces away. He heard a creak and then the door drew open. A woman stepped out; wearing what looked like to be a dirty old dress. She had short, black hair and was holding something in her hands. She closed the door behind her and turned. She stopped at that instant when her eyes spotted Dante, his guns still aimed towards her. He couldn't figure out whether she was a threat or not. Who was she? What was this girl doing here in Aeon's home? Dante lowered his guns.

The girl dropped the pile of sheets in her hands and turned down the corridor. "Intruder! Intruder!" she shouted. The girl ran.

"So much for the element of surprise. Damn broad." Dante put away his guns when suddenly the floor began to ripple in many areas of the corridor. Dante took stance and watched as the Armmedessons dematerialized through the marble floor. They screeched and wailed as Dante pulled out Rebellion. "I hope this will be the last time I ever get to see you guys."

As one of the creatures jumped towards him, he slashed through its body, running to his right and slicing another in half.

Dante ran forward, resting Rebellion on his shoulder as more Armmedessons began to reveal themselves. Dante could no longer see the girl, but it didn't matter to him. With the Armmedessons knowing his whereabouts, Aeon had to know Dante was the intruder, who else would be looking for him? Dante immediately ducked away from a creature's attack, stabbing his sword against the Armmedesson's foot. It cried out and Dante silenced it by swiping the blade across its neck. Two others crossed his path, slowing him down as the other creatures behind him caught up. Dante turned to find four others.

"I didn't think I'd ever need to use this, but..."

Dante brought his hand up and snapped his fingers. An orb of grey began to increase from the snap and devour everything in the area. Dante smirked and watched all movements of the Armmedessons slow down. Dante took out Ebony and shot at two, while slashing Rebellion at the others. His attacks were still at the same pulsing pace while as the fiends got shot, they flew back at a slow speed. The grey decreased and immediately were the creatures back in their originally speed, gravity making them fall faster and harder to the ground.

_Quicksilver_ was an attack Dante normally didn't use, and he almost forgot how useful and amusing it was. As Dante killed the last of the Armmedessons, he saw more were being revealed. If he focused on killing them all, he wouldn't be able to get to ________ whatsoever. Dante shot at one as it approached and continued running down the corridor. A question came to mind as he ran. He wondered why he never thought of figuring out how to find her in a place like this.

Once he reached the end of the corridor, he found that there were two paths to choose from. Dante looked from either side. Now was a good a time as ever to pick a path but Dante was pressured. He could still feel ______'s emotions, and they were growing stronger ever since he entered the building. Suddenly, the floor beneath him began to ripple, and he felt a strong grasp on his ankle. Twisting his leg, Dante brought a hard kick down onto an Armmedesson that came behind him. He aimed Ebony towards the Armmedesson that held his ankle and pulled the trigger. Five good shots killed it off when he realized the massive amount of the fiends that began to approach.

Left, right, left, right, what to choose from?

"Hey, you!"

Dante turned towards the left path where he saw a door ajar. He saw the face of a woman and her gesture to him to enter through the door.

"Hurry," she whispered.

Dante glanced back at the approaching demons and thought no other choice. He ran towards the door, busted in, and closed it behind him. Instantly, he turned to the woman, aiming Ebony towards her. Eyes narrowed, he observed the woman's profile. Her golden blond hair was tied up in a tight bun and she wore the same dress the other girl had, however this one seemed cleaner. The woman's stare was calm and stern as she looked towards Dante. She took no realization of the gun in front of her.

"You're the one Aeon is afraid of," she alleged.

"Who are you?" Dante questioned. "Why are you helping me?"

She slightly smiled. "My name is Tina. I'm a servant of Aeon's." She took a moment before answering his other question. "I believe you are here to help _her_."

Dante shifted to the side. "Depending on whom you're talking about."

"________," Tina answered. "You're here to save her, are you not?"

Dante froze. Slightly, he lowered his gun. He stared towards the woman for a long time but he said nothing.

"I can lead you to her." She averted her gaze away from him towards another door across the small room Dante hadn't realized he entered.

It was compact, and a square of a room. The decoration was poor and out dated, probably not have been updated in years. Dante, however, paid no attention. He wasn't here to judge old fashion. He gazed across the room where a wooden door, the door Tina set her sight on, stood closed. This girl, who was she?

"That door leads to the next hall. That hall contains the room in which the ritual is being held."

Dante stared back at her. "Ritual? What ritual?"

Tina frowned. "Aeon knew your arrival was only minutes away. He went to the last resort. The ritual was to be used upon _______ in order to obtain all ounce of her power, even to the point of death."

"What?" Dante gasped.

His shock did not surprise Tina at the least. She had expected his plan was to be a surprise for her master. He could not be more wrong. "Aeon knew you were coming."

Dante lowered his head and strode a few steps away before glancing back at her. "The bastard knew I was coming all along. How'd he find out?"

"Aeon carries a circular statue he calls a monument--"

"You mean that piece of junk he bound me on?"

Tina tilted her head. "I'm not exactly sure. I've never seen you here, I've heard about you, however."

"What have you heard?" Dante paced a moment before ceasing once again.

"That you were dead." Dante scoffed and Tina continued. "I overheard Aeon speaking, saying something about killing someone who was an obstacle to capture her. Aeon found out about your coming with his monument. It speaks the truth about the world. He found it unbelievable that you had returned that he even accused _______ for bringing you back."

Although that was the truth, ________ did bring him back from the dead, but Dante still felt anger against Aeon for accusing her of such a crime. She had no idea he was still alive, let alone realize it was her that resurrected him.

When Tina noticed Dante wasn't going to say anything, she continued. "You're her boyfriend, aren't you?" Dante snickered but did not reply. "She cared a lot about you. I hadn't seen a real smile from her until after she found out you were still alive."

Dante's smile lifted away from his lips and he stared at her with all seriousness. _______'s voice whispered in an echo in his mind, the words she had said to him: _"I love you"_. She hadn't said it as a return policy for his confession to her; _______ said it out of her own accord. To hear that she hadn't smiled since she found out he was still alive on earth brought chills down his spine. This could have been the first relationship he had with a girl that went far beyond lust and external attraction. Dante didn't know if he was considered boyfriend material, but he knew he was considered more as a lover, a person apart of _______'s life as much as she was in his.

"You shouldn't be waiting here. The ritual has probably started." Tina walked towards him, turned him around and pushed him towards the door. "Go on, before it's too late."

Dante brought his hand towards the knob, his back to her. "You know, you might get into real trouble if Aeon finds out your helping me."

Tina smiled sweetly. "That won't matter to me. So long as I know _______ will be safe in your hands. I have my morals as much as everyone else. Aeon cannot control what I believe, and I believe she doesn't deserve to be here, she doesn't deserve to die behind the reason of obtaining power."

"Tina, _______ and I owe you a lot." Dante gripped the knob tightly. "Thanks for taking care of her for me."

Dante turned the knob and stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tina watched the door with complete depth. Those two cared deeply about each other, she thought, I hope they make it out okay.

The hall was empty as Dante stepped out into it. He gazed around searching for the nearest door which possibly would be the room where she was being held. His eyes caught sight of very tall doors, reaching up to the very high ceiling.

They were made out of stone, engraved with what looked to be demons, images of fire and punished angels. Dante caught a glimpse of light coming from the crevice between the end of the door and the marble floor. He knew she was in there. Her emotions were very strong in that area. He couldn't stand here any longer; he had to go in there.

The marble floor suddenly began to ripple once again and he knew he _really_ didn't have the time for monstrous delays.

You forced your wrist away from the monument, but it was as if they were literally stuck there. They did not budge at the least. You stared down at Aeon whom grabbed the silver dagger from the Alter. He smiled as he ran his finger passed the blade. You really did not want to know what he was going to do with that dagger. You couldn't do this anymore, being strong wasn't enough, you were going to die here, you were really going to die here in a dimension not your own. You closed your eyes, wishing that the tears would go away. A part of you wished that Dante would be here to help, but the rest scowled at the idea and believed he was safer away from this place.

"This may pinch a little," Aeon advised.

Holding the chalice in one had and the dagger in another he walked towards you as his henchmen, the Armmedesson's chanted in whispers. You stared towards the blade of the dagger, the shine it created as it cut through the light that came towards it like butter. You didn't care if you were crying anymore; you just shook your head.

"Please, don't do this"

Aeon looked into your face. "I gave you the opportunity to join me. I have no other choice."

Aeon brought the blade of the dagger against your forearm in the area between your wrist and the opposite side of your elbow. He applied pressure and glided it down the arm. You cried out as it cut through your flesh. Aeon brought the chalice under your arm, every drop of blood falling into it. You whimpered as you watched it fall, your blood, into Aeon's hands. Bringing his finger into the blood, he stroked it onto the space of the monument just below your right rib and drew some sort of symbol. You closed your eyes tightly, the pain stinging greatly, as if he still had the blade on the gash, rubbing it deeper. Aeon brought his finger to his lips, licking away the blood as he went to your other side. As you watched him lift the blade to your other arm, you closed your eyes tightly. However, you felt no touch for a moment.

Opening your eyes, you observed the situation. Aeon's attention was brought to his right. At the corner of your eye, you watched as one of the Armmedessons slowly dematerialize into the marble floor, along with another. Aeon gazed at his brother.

"We have an intruder," Aeon informed.

_Intruder?_ Your eyes widen. _Dante...!_

Aeon walked back to the Alter, and placed down the chalice and the dagger. "He has made it into the building. The Armmedessons will not hold him for long--"

Just then, a large crash erupted into the area, debris flying across the room, debris of what once use to be the large illustrated doors. You turned your head to the side and closed your eyes as fragments and dust flew in the air. Both Aeon and Eerious covered their eyes while Orein dodged a large fragment that came at him. A figure stood behind the clouds of dust, slowly walking into the room. An orange glow disintegrated from the figure. The clouds dispersed, and the figure was brought into the light. The room went silent, and you looked towards the figure. A grin was plastered on the man's face, with his sword, Rebellion, in his right hand.

"Back from the dead," he spoke. "And I brought Hell with me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: So close, but Dante jumped in to save 'you' from dying. Aww....still pretty epic, though!


	61. Chapter 61

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 61**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Okay, so this is the second to last chapter, and chapter sixty two has two parts, so have fun, I hope you enjoyed this, and I'm going to miss you all!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eerious stared towards the son of Sparda with complete curiosity and confusion. Aeon was at a slight surprise and Orein stood with no effect. Dante looked around the room, resting Rebellion on his shoulder. He brought his other hand onto his hip and stepped further into the room. Looking around with amusement, he looked straight towards Aeon and pursed his lips before grinning.

"You forgot to invite me to your party," he said. "I'm a very important guest, you know."

You couldn't blink as you stared at him. He wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to stay away. The tears ran down your cheeks and fell from your chin as you shuddered.

"Dante, get the hell out of here!" you shouted. "Go!"

Dante gazed sternly towards Aeon and shook his head. "It's too late for that now. I'm here to take you home."

Lightening flashed around Dante's body, snapping and crackling as it surrounded him. An orange light began to glow from him. A bright light surrounded the room at an instant, along with a demonic cry. The flash disappeared, and in replace of Dante was a Devil.

"This is the last time I'll ever let you get your hands on her."

Dante's demonic voice caused Aeon to take a step back. Dante charged forward with a cry, dragging the blade of Rebellion to spark on the floor. Orein stepped quickly in front of Aeon, blocking the son of Sparda's attack. Orein pushed Dante back a few paces away.

"You should have stayed dead!" Orein shouted.

He jolted forward and slashed his sword towards Dante. He blocked it with ease, countering with a slash to Orein's gut.

A slice from Rebellion will not exactly kill Orein, this Dante knew. He needed to find a way to get him distracted. Dante held the hilt of Rebellion tightly, both hands gripping. He pulled the sword back and swung a hard strike against Orein.

His body flew back towards a wall. Immediately, Dante turned towards Aeon, pointing his sword to him.

"I'm going to make sure you suffer. You've done enough to interfere with my life."

Dante's threat sounded more dangerous in his demonic voice. He stepped forward towards the demon. Eerious instantly intercepted his path. He charged his scythe against the devil. Dante quickly caught the blade in his hand. While applying pressure, a sickening crack was heard. The blade of the scythe began to shatter. Eerious' eyes widened. Shards of the blade began falling to the floor.

"As a blessed human, why do you waste your life in serving a demon?" Dante asked him.

Eerious narrowed his eyes. "He's more then a demon, he's my lord. He promised me a part in the rule of all dimensions. I use my blessed powers to repay his generosity." Eerious smirked slightly. "I was given these powers for a purpose, and this is what I use them for!"

"Wrong answer." Dante pierced Rebellion through Eerious. He gasped out, blood dripping from his lips. "Blessed powers are used to serve the world, not a demon lord." Dante twisted the blade and forced it out of Eerious' body.

Eerious brought his hands to his deep wound as he fell to his knees, his white robe tinged with blood. "L-Lord Aeon...help me...," he cried. He brought one of his hands into view, his vision blurry at the sight of blood.

Aeon laughed lightly as he looked over the dying mortal. "You served your purpose, Eerious." He smiled. "To think I would even accept you beside me conquering anything is ridiculous. You were nothing but a faithful puppet."

Eerious' hand balled into a fist. "You...bastard!"

Turning, he stood and threw a punch across Aeon's face. The fist was caught.

"I gave my life to you! I protected you!"

Aeon smiled lightly, digging his nails into his fist. "Did you really think I would have a _human_ be part of my rule?"

"You were to have that wretch be part of it!" Eerious shouted, gesturing towards you.

Aeon closed his eyes and grinned. "That's just the thing..." He brought his hand to Eerious' neck, pulling him in close. Aeon leaned his lips near his ear. "...She isn't human." Aeon pushed him on his back, where Eerious coughed out blood violently. Aeon stared back up at Dante. "Tell me, how'd you survive my brother's clutches?"

"That's a question for another day."

Dante charged forward, throwing his sword downward. Aeon dodged to the side, only a strand of his hair sliced by the attack. Once again, Orein returned to his brother's side, slashing his sword to the devil. You bit your bottom lip as you forced your wrists away from the monument, an attempt futile. There was nothing you could do at the moment. You were bound, your _Drancikuo_ no longer worked on account of the fabric of the dress and your arm was bleeding heavily. Watching Orein and Dante go at it was like watching the event of a car crash to begin. You could watch, but there was nothing really that you could do to prevent it. Nerves developed in your stomach. One time was enough, if Orein would ever kill Dante again, and this time for good, you couldn't bear to see the result.

"Dante, please..." you began as the tears fell "I don't want to see you hurt. Just go, leave this place!"

Dante jumped away from Orein's attack and panted. "I'm not breaking a promise. I promised to protect you, I promised to take you home."

Orein cried out as he charged at Dante. "You damn half-devil! This time, I'll make sure you succumb to your demise!"

Dante side stepped, avoiding Orein's sword. Orein pulled out his second weapon, bringing it to Dante's side.

Immediately he blocked. A contest of overpowering one another began as they kept steady, empowering glares. For a brief moment, Dante glanced at Eerious lying on the floor. His blood had begun spreading across the white marble, his breaths deep. Slowly, he was dying, a human blessed by the heavens. Dante thought for a moment. There was only one thing he knew that could kill a demon knight from Hell, one such as Orein. Pure blood was the answer. The blood of a blessed human might help. Unfortunately, Eerious' blood was tainted because of his will to use his powers for evil. It may not kill the demon knight, but it sure as hell will injure him. Dante glided Rebellion away from Orein's blade and rolled to his right, where he stood and approached Eerious' dying figure. Dante dipped the blade of his sword into the puddle of blood. Orein came up behind, swinging his left sword horizontally towards Dante's back. Dante ducked beneath the attack, pivoted his foot, and stabbed Orein through the abdomen. The demon knight gasped and pulled back, Rebellion's blade sliding out of his body. A wound was shown through his armor, dripping with a glowing orange liquid.

"No!" Orein shouted. "It can't be!"

"Pure blood," Dante said. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Orein panted as he fell on one knee, holding his wound. "This will not kill me," he informed with a short chuckle.

"No, it won't. But it's enough to hear you wail."

Without warning, Dante appeared with great agility, piercing Rebellion through his shoulder. Orein growled out a cry, dropping his right sword to the floor to hold his injury. He stood quickly and retreated a few steps back. He threw Dante an antagonizing glare.

Aeon gazed at his brother for a moment with nothing but indifference. "If you want something done..." He sighed. "Do it yourself." Ripping the dagger away from the Alter; he knelt down beside Eerious' body. "Maybe obtaining your power first will prove useful."

Eerious scrutinized Aeon as he breathed heavily, his life ticking away. "I...trusted you. I stayed...by your side..." He inhaled. "For every choice you...made." Eerious furrowed his eyebrows. "I refuse to let you...treat me like a tool!"

Eerious' hand that lay limply beside him glowed as he spoke, and immediately, after his last words, he brought his hand into Aeon's view. Blinded by the light, Aeon tried to move back. Eerious released the orb of the last ounce of his power.

Aeon grunted as the orb hit him square in the chest. His body hit and slid on the floor. Aeon turned over to his side. He spat a few droplets of blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Dante began to approach him, picking up the sword Orein abandoned, watching from the corner of his eyes as Armmedesson's began arising from the floor.

Holding the hilt of the dagger tightly, Aeon watched him carefully.

"You give a bad name to all demons." Dante stabbed Orein's sword down upon Aeon's leg. Aeon shifted it, the blade piercing only through the fabric and into the floor, holding him temporarily. "Lying to a human, using him as nothing more then a weapon, and having these pussy demons fight for you. Gives me a horrible taste in my mouth when I think I'm half like you."

Dante stepped over him, immediately swiping his sword across the neck of an Armmedesson. More began to surround him, and instinctively he went into action. One by one, they fell, and you could barely see all of Dante's moves. He was still in Devil Trigger form, his agility heightened with demonic incredibility. Orein forced himself up, but immediately he collapsed. The pain was tingling through his body, paralyzing him momentarily. Aeon in the other hand brought his hand towards the hilt of Orein's sword, pulling it out of the floor with all his might. Freeing himself, he threw the sword towards Orein, where it landed by his side.

"Heal quickly, Orein," Aeon said as he got himself to his feet. "I'll handle the son of Sparda for now."

You watched as Aeon brought himself to walk, slightly holding the pain in his chest. His lips began to move, silent whispers forming. The monument began to glow brightly. A flash came from the top of your head. A glowing white light glided across the monuments surface ending at your left foot where it broke into another line reaching towards your right wrist. Aeon grinned as a glowing pentagram formed beneath you.

"No--"

Immediately, you cut yourself off with an agonizing scream. A lightening pain was flowing through your body, nothing like you ever felt before; it literally felt like you were being ripped apart. Your horrifying scream echoed throughout the room.

Dante snapped his head to your direction. "No, _______!" Instantly, he ran as fast as his devil agility could take him.

"That's the thing with you humans!" Aeon shouted. "Your love towards one another lowers your concentration on the real problem!"

Aeon closed his eyes and drew his hands out. Slowly, his figure began to transform.

"_______!" Dante cried out. An orange glow enveloped his body, his normal, human-like form out in the open.

The binds on your wrists and ankles began to disintegrate. The binds belonged to Eerious, and now that he had passed on; his power was dying with him. As they began to fade, you began to fall forward. Dante stepped over the head of an Armmedesson and jumped forward. With his arms out stretched, he caught you before you fell to the ground. Dante then landed bent on his feet. He looked down at you with much concern, bringing his hand to your cheek. You fluttered your eyes open, as if waking up from a deep sleep.

"You okay?" he asked.

You stared at him quietly. "I...I think so. I think I passed out there for a second."

Dante slightly grinned. Suddenly, Dante brought his lips down to yours as a hard, longing, passionate kiss. "Let's get you out of here."

You nodded in agreement as he pulled you up to your feet, helping you balance yourself. It was as if that pain had come and gone in a flash, so immense and incredibly painful that you were beginning to feel nothing at all afterwards. Your head was dizzy, your eyes a bit drowsy. Only for a few seconds were you out of it while you were still bound on that monument. As you slowly looked up, you gasped frighteningly.

"Dante!"

Dante stared up also, his brows furrowed at the transformed demon before them.

"In case you haven't noticed, Son of Sparda, I need her."

Aeon's voice had changed along with his figure. Now standing at an alarming height, his hands turned into sharp, piercing claws. Two curved horns protruded from his forehead, his long flowing blue hair floating through the air. New features had developed a long whip like tail, along with torn bat like wings. His golden eyes bore into the two of yours. Aeon took a step forward, his surreal weight colliding like an earthquake onto the ground. Bringing one claw into a fist, he lifted it as it was engulfed with blue fire. Dante brought you behind him, holding a hand out to shield you. Aeon brought his fist back and threw it, releasing the ball of fire towards the two of you. Dante brought you into a tight embrace, shielding your eyes from the sight. An explosion was heard, the earth shaking slightly, but there was no impact.

"Dante, ______, this way!"

Dante and you turned to the voice. Lucinda stood at the broken doorway, her hands outstretched from her body, her hands glowing a green hue. A barrier stood before you, holding back the blue flame. Dante grabbed your hand and pulled you with him towards the exit. The two of you exited from the barrier just as it began to fade. The blue flame forced through as it disintegrated, impacting against the monument. The monument stood unharmed. Aeon turned towards Lucinda, growling.

"You wretch, I should have killed you!" he shouted.

"Let's go!" Dante cried out as they passed through the door way.

The three of you began sprinting towards the corridor. Orein stood, picking up the sword that lay by his side. His broken armor began to regenerate, healing over the wound Dante had created. Running forward, he made his way through the door way. Aeon took flight.

Lucinda followed close behind, her sight on your auras. Dante held a tight grip on your hand, looking back as the two demons began approaching.

"This may be the wrong time to ask, babe, but what's with the dress?" Dante questioned. "Was Aeon making you his bride or something?"

You glanced back for a moment. "No, it's made out of a hellish fabric that can absorb my powers, making me vulnerable to anything."

Dante looked back at you. "I thought they only made that into sashes."

"She has too much spiritual energy for a simple sash to absorb it. A dress sounded more realistic, I believe," Lucinda replied.

You nodded with agreement to her.

As Orein ran, he brought his right sword up in the air where it was enveloped by a blood red light. Bringing it down to the ground, three bursts of energy cut through the marble floor, aiming for the three of you. Dante skidded to a halt and snapped his fingers. A grey orb engulfed the area, time slowing down as the attack came. Dante wrapped you in one arm, Lucinda in another as he jumped, avoiding the slashes. The grey retreated back into Dante's hand, the speed returning to normal. Orein's attack hit hard against the wall behind them towards the corner they were reaching. Dante landed on his feet, where the three of you began running once again.

Did Dante even know where he was going? Probably not, he went by instinct, but you knew instinct was not enough for the twists and turns.

Aeon came at a great speed in the air, where his wings collided with the walls, breaking through them like a knife through butter.

"Lucinda, do you know how to get through here?" Dante asked abruptly.

"No, I just followed your auras."

"Shit," he cussed.

Turning another corner, in the distance, a figure stood.

"This way!" they shouted.

"Tina?" you wondered aloud.

Dante pulled you at a quicker speed as you followed behind Aeon's servant who was leading the way from afar. With his other hand, he pulled out Ebony and began shooting at the demonic Aeon.

"Your foolish toy has no effect!" Aeon informed.

Dante withdrew the gun. "Man, if that's his true form, he's one ugly dude."

Lucinda shook her head. "He's a morph; it is nothing but his many different forms."

"Perfect," Dante scoffed.

At that moment, Aeon's fist created another ball of blue flames and threw it towards you three. Just barely did it hit you as you turned a corner. Orein threw the same attack he had done before once again. Aeon threw his ball of flames. The two attacks entwined with one another, turning into a dark shade of purple. Lucinda turned towards the attack. She swiped her hand through the air, another barrier forming from floor to ceiling. The attack made a great impact, where the barrier began to shatter.

"Lucinda!" you cried out.

Dante let go of your hand and ran towards Lucinda. He picked Lucinda up just as her barrier began to fall into fragments. Orein ran to the barrier, piercing his two blades into it. The barrier busted into shards.

Tina opened a door to the right side of the hall, gesturing for all of you to quickly follow her. You quickly entered, Dante jumping in with Lucinda in his arms. Tina closed the door behind them and jogged across the room.

"We must move quickly," she said. "This door reaches to the entrance hall. You must hurry and escape."

"What about you?" you questioned.

Tina slightly smiled towards you. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Dante placed Lucinda back on her feet. "She's right; we have to get out of here as quickly as possible."

You gazed at Tina, a sad smile on your face. "Tina, I have to thank you for what you've done for me."

Tina returned the expression. "It was my pleasure, hun. I knew you didn't deserve a life like this."

It was hard to admit, but you knew there were tears forming at the corner of your eyes. Tina was like the older sister you never had, friendly, loving, loyal and honest. It was difficult to think that you probably would never see her again. To think, a servant of Aeon's was what brought the sanity and encouragement back to you. Abruptly and unexpectedly, you brought her into an embrace.

Then, the ground began to shake once again.

"______, babe, c'mon we got to go," Dante urged.

Parting, you wiped a tear from your eye. Dante took your hand and encouraged you to the door. Tina watched the three of you enter and exit. She saw you turn your head to look back and she waved goodbye, a farewell much too soon.

Why didn't she come with you? Why must she risk her life to serve a demon, a descendent from Hell? There was sensitivity in your heart for the sorrow you felt for her life here in a look-alike cathedral.

It was at the moment did you realize the ache and strain on your legs and feet. You've been running for a long time, longer then you had in a while. The adrenaline rushed through your veins and the anticipation was what implored you to continue on. The escape seemed so far, yet so close, as you gazed brightly towards the set of doors, the actual outside world in which you had forgotten. Already you could smell the scent of fresh air. Suddenly, the floor rumbled. The walls behind you broke into many pieces, the marble floor cracking. The shake of the ground caused you to step onto your dress, making you fall on your knees. Dante's hand slipped from your grasp as a blurred figure came between you two. Dante jumped back immediately. Drawing out Rebellion, a fight began with Orein and him. Lucinda ran towards your side when a rather large claw intercepted her path. The claw grasped you in its palm, lifting you from the floor.

"No, let me go!" you shouted at Aeon.

Simply he ignored you, tightening his grip. You coughed out the air that was squeezed out of you.

Dante gazed up, his eyes widening. "______!" he called out. Orein immediately threw him another attack.

Lucinda glanced up, staring at your aura as it glistened through the indigo blue aura of Aeon's. "______, channel your energy! You can overcome the dress!"

Aeon starred down towards her with a cynical glare. "Enough with you!"

Aeon brought a fist down hard towards her. You watched in horror as Aeon's fist collided to the ground.

"Lucinda? Lucinda!" you shouted with everything inside you. You tightly shut your eyes. An overwhelming sensation began to form within you. If felt like your insides was burning with incredible power. "No...I will not...I will not let another die because of me!"

Your skin began to glow a blood red. It's vibrant light engulfed the area. Your head tilted back as your eyes shot open.

Your pupils dilated, there color fading into the same blood red. The red light sparked so brightly, it was blinding. The corridor echoed with your cry. It was difficult to say what was happening. You felt you no longer had control of yourself, and you could see nothing in the light. But what you did know is that you were taking charge of the situation.

No longer will you be the damsel in distress. People got hurt because of that. Now was your turn to protect the ones that have protected you. The hold on you had disappeared, but somehow you still stayed off the ground as if floating like an angel above. Just then, your eye color turned back to normal, and the blinding red light faded back into you.

Weakness and fragility was the two things you felt at the moment as you began to descend from the air. You kept your eyes opened, absentmindedly looking around the area of destruction. Walls cracked, floor shattered, it no longer looked like a descent hall. Diving down, your body began to tilt at the gravity, your head being the first that would hit the ground as your feet dangled above you. You closed your eyes, and waited for yourself to collide.

Lucinda was knelt to the floor as she held her head, not precisely knowing what had just occurred. All she remembered was seeing darkness and then a blinding red light. Suddenly, nerves shot through her body, freezing her at that brief moment. She jerked her head up, and watched as you fell from the air, diving like a falcon in flight. Lucinda got to her feet immediately, ignoring any pain she felt for that moment. She ran a few paces, watching your aura as you fell. She jumped, the push of her heels giving her added height. Bringing her arms out, you dropped hard into her hold. Lucinda did her best to land back on her feet, only collapsing to her knees. She cradled you in her arms, hoping you were all right. She brought her hand to your cheek feeling warmth. If Lucinda didn't know better, she would have thought you had a fever. But everything began to come back to her as she collected her thoughts. _You_ had just saved her life.

Opening your eyes, you looked up at Lucinda. Her red hair, normally tied in a messy bun, was sprawled loosely upon her shoulders. You never realized how beautiful her hair glistened in the light.

"You're okay...," you whispered.

Lucinda smiled. "Yes, but are you okay?"

You sat up and gazed at the white dress you wore. At the very corners it looked to have become black, as if burnt from an unknown source. That weak, fragile sensation was subsiding now that you were back on the ground. But right now, you had other things on your mind. What had happened to everyone else? You glanced around the corridor, impressed and slightly awed at what your own power has done to the place. At afar, you could see a figure lay across the floor, struggling to get back on his feet. His blue hair was recognizable enough, and his human-like figure back. Then, your mind trailed to Dante and Orein, who you had left sparring one another. A figure in the distance had their back leaned against the wall. The shining medal on the body was difficult to miss. You searched frantically for Dante. He laid a few paces away from Orein. He had pierced his sword, Rebellion, into the floor and was using it as support as he forced his body to his feet.

Your eyes widened slightly. "Dante...," you whispered. "What have I done?"

"Your energy...to over come something as strong as Hellish fabric is incredible," Lucinda replied. "With your blood so pure, your power was effective enough to hit everyone that had demon blood in them. Although Dante has human within him, his blood is still tainted with the blood of his father, Sparda."

You stared back at her. Confusion had struck you in odd ways. "Was my power...was it's purpose to destroy anything that had demon blood?" Your voice was hoarse and low.

Lucinda looked at you for what seemed like the longest time. Her eyes drifted away, her mouth a straight line. "I can't say for sure."

Aeon stumbled on his feet, catching the wall when his footing began to stagger. Bloody tears dripped from his eyes, gliding their way over his cheek bones. He brought one hand and wiped it away, smudging the thick liquid. "How...why are you suddenly immune to the dress?!" he shouted. "It's not possible, you don't have the power!"

Aeon seemed to be distraught. Your ability to push him away and return him to the form you knew had forced him over the edge. Your powers had the adeptness to alter reality. Everything he had planned for had burned into ashes from the fire you had created. His manipulation was no longer usable; you had made your choice. You would fight with and for Dante and those you cared for. Aeon was not your ally; he was an enemy from the very beginning. This brought him into realization, and into a frustrating state that it would be unpredictable for what he was planning to do now. His golden topaz eyes glistened with the light of hate and wraith. Lucinda helped you get yourself back on your feet.

Lucinda lifted a hand, a green transparent wall formed in front of Aeon. "You stay away. You do not have the right to steal the power of a Dimentorium!"

"Dimentorium..." He chuckled. "You foolish witch, I know more then you do about the subject. Your ability of seeing the future may be at an advantage, but there is so much you don't know."

"I know that you do not have the strength to move any closer." Lucinda smiled and dropped her hand, the barrier-wall instantly fading.

Aeon snickered and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Dante glanced at Aeon before getting off his knee. His body ached, he had to admit, and his eyes slightly burned. But right now, he was going to be strong. This was more then the perfect opportunity to do what they had come here for. Dante pulled Rebellion out of the crevice it had created and brought it to his side. His eyes averted towards Orein. The demon knight lay against the wall as if he were a lifeless puppet. However, Dante could feel that he was still alive despite the burnt armor he wore, orange liquid spilling from any cavity that was in his armor. He was no longer a threat, not for the time being. Dante took a step away from him and made his way towards Lucinda and you, a smirk on his lips.

As he approached, he looked down to you. "I knew you were strong, but I didn't know you had this much in you."

A bright smile formed upon your face and immediately you embraced him. Dante had been caught off guard, but slowly he brought his arms tightly around you, nuzzling his face into your hair.

"You scared me, you know. I thought you were dead," you said.

"I was...," Dante whispered. "But I came for you; you brought me back to finish what I started."

You pulled back and stared at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "I'll explain after we get out of here. Come on."

Dante nodded to Lucinda and took your hand, bringing you with him towards the front doors. The brightness of the sun poured in through the cathedral, falling onto your skin. You were finally getting out of this place, you were free. You had no doubts now, Aeon was too weak to follow, and Orein was completely out of it. This power that was given to you, you thought of it as a curse. Demons were after you because of it, putting Dante in danger because of his vow to protect you. But in the end, you used it to your advantage, protecting both Dante and Lucinda. Your Drancikuo was a gift, not always appreciated by yourself, but you knew if you learned more about it and begun to master it, you will embrace the magic. Now you understood what Tina meant when she said: "Salvation will come before completion". Salvation was Dante coming to take you back, and what had not been completed was the ritual for Aeon to obtain your power.

"No...," Orein croaked. He tried forcing himself up, focusing on his wounds. He glanced as the three of you reached the doors. He collapsed back on the floor, and instantly Orein threw the back of his fist towards the wall behind him. "That damn girl and that menacing half-breed!" Orein growled.

"Calm down, brother." Aeon took a few struggled steps closer to him. "We have all that we need, we can afford to let them go..."

Orein and Aeon looked back towards the opened doors, the figures of the three of you disappearing into the sunlight of the outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: This one was a little hard to edit because I had to take out all of the song lyrics she threw in here....but it was really good, totally worth it, y'know?


	62. Chapter 62

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 62 (part 1)**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Okay, last chapter, and it's the first part of it. The next chapter, which is gonna apparently be chapter sixty three, is the last chapter, so enjoy these!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your skin finally getting some sunlight felt more than incredible. It was as if you have been locked up in a dungeon for months. You never realized how much you missed the bright light, and the cool wind brushing through your hair. You felt like a bird in flight, leaving the cage for the very first time. It just felt so surreal to you, so unimaginative. The feel of Dante's hand linked with yours was so welcoming and warm; you almost had forgotten how it felt like. It was unbelievable that he was here; pulling you away from incarceration from one of the most deadly people you had ever met. His courtesy was more than greatly appreciated. You laced your fingers in between his and gave a gentle squeeze.

He turned his head slightly, looking at you through the corner of his eye. His lips formed into a wide smirk before he looked forward again. The old car you had been in once before was parked just a few paces away, its front bender pointed straight towards the dirt trail. Dante brought you to the side of the vehicle, opening the door for you, and helping you step inside while you adjusted your dress. He opened the backseat door for Lucinda, whom smiled warmly before entering inside.

Sitting in the passenger seat, you winced as you felt the gash across your arm. The bleeding still had not ceased, and the stinging pain seemed to be numbing now. As Dante entered, closing the door behind him, he looked it over. His fingers brushed across the broken skin.

"We need to get the bleeding to stop," he informed.

You looked down your dress; a few blood stains tinged the snowy white. The bottom part was really unnecessary, but fortunately, would be of use. You began ripping off the ends where the dress bloomed outward. It was more then enough fabric for the wound. Successfully, you had ripped off the entire bottom half. Dante took the ripped fabric from your hands and folded it, before tying it around your arm, over the wound, where the blood began to already sink in.

Once he was finished, you began ripping apart the side of the dress, where it met your leg, into a slit.

Dante tilted his head with an impish smirk; staring for a moment at the exposed leg you had induced.

You blushed lightly and smirked back. "It was a little tight."

He chuckled lightly and turned to the wheel, turning the keys that were left in the ignition. The vehicle sprung to life, and with a jolt, the three of you left all troubles behind. It seemed strange to you with the thought that Orein and Aeon possibly would not follow you. At every given moment, it appeared your way of escape was clear, but some how, Aeon would find you even in the most complex of hiding places. You leaned your head back and took a deep breath. Bringing your hand to your wound, you stroked the bandages. Your eyes shut slowly and you wondered about many things.

What had happened with your power back there? A burning rage of inexplicit magic that was unknown and sacred throughout the world. There was so much you didn't know, and things you wanted to know. To travel dimensions was believable enough, but able to teleport from room to room? The power to transport your energy to another? Even the ability to injure greatly to those that contained demonic blood? You felt like Superman, the admired hero that some how had superpowers coming out of every orifice of his body. Superman was never an appealing character to you, the amount of abilities deluded those that were interested and gave less creativity to the storyline of the comic. You have become the very thing you mocked.

However, you did not create abilities out of thin air, they came to you strangely. And you couldn't depict whether you had more powers in dormant unless it was necessary to be used. A part of you wished there were no more surprises.

Your body and mind couldn't take anymore excitement. Unfortunately, there was still one thing you needed to know.

You opened your eyes, and leaned your head away from the headrest of your seat. Glancing at Dante, you began to question. "Will you tell me how you came back?"

Dante glimpsed at you for a second before absently licking his lips. "I think that's a conversation better discussed in a different place."

You sighed. "Okay, when and where?"

"We're going to get a room to relax and settle at any motel, or hotel we can find. I'll explain everything then. I promise."

You smiled slightly, and nodded your head. Dante grinned and took your hand, stroking it sweetly. You felt disappointed that he had to let go to change the vehicles gears, but you had no room to complain. The only thing that was important was that he was with you, alive and well. You trailed your eyes towards the side view mirror to glance at Lucinda. She was rubbing her wrists, as if soothing them.

"Are you okay, Lucinda?"

She seemed at first startled. "Oh, yes, I'm quite all right."

You weren't entirely convinced. "Are you sure?"

"It's just a little strain on my hands and wrists, nothing to worry about, though. It just shows my lack of practice in my own art."

"Yeah, I never knew you could create barriers," you mentioned.

"Ah, yes. I'm pretty rusty at it. I used to be able to make much larger and thicker barriers before. It seems my ability is no longer so keen."

"I beg to differ, that was the most impressive powers I've seen to date."

Lucinda grinned. "You should see more of Dante's moves then. They're something to be amazed about. I may not be able to see everything, but the sight of his aura is impressive enough."

Dante laughed lightly. It was nice to hear it again. "I like to be able to provide an amazing show for the audience."

After a long exhausting drive, Dante finally decided to settle at the closest motel he could find. There was one just around the corner and not vacant. It wasn't hard to get comfortable in the room once you stepped it. Anything was better than Aeon's home. After a few minutes of resting in the motel room, Lucinda stepped out without a word, but Dante and you did not question her.

"I found some first aid in the bathroom," Dante indicated. He took a seat beside you on the mattress, resting the aid kit beside his legs. "Let me see your arm."

You gave it to him willingly, glancing at the soaked fabric tinged with the color red. He took it in his hands, stroking his fingers over your skin before untying the fabric. He dropped it to the floor and observed the long cut. It was deep and it appeared it had not ceased its bleeding. Dante had no doubt that you would live with this for the rest of your life. The wound would become scar tissue in a matter of weeks.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

You shook your head slightly. "It only mildly stings now. I can handle it."

Dante looked up at you and smiled before applying alcohol to the injury. You winced and tensed until Dante began stroking your arm, comforting you as he tied a new bandage over the wound. Dante brushed his thumb over it, observing the bandage as he was lost in thought.

"I tried to protect you, ______. I thought coming in as a surprise attack would have worked, that they wouldn't have realized that I had come back. I didn't think that they would find out and subject you to this...," Dante whispered.

You smiled slightly. "Dante, you don't always have to protect me. I know I tend to become a damsel in distress, even though I don't try to be, but your oath to protect me always puts you into danger." You averted your gaze downward.

"You died because of me..."

"And I came back because of _you_." You brought your eyes back towards his face. "Babe, you were the one that brought me back here. Yes, I did die. I was surrounded by darkness, I remember not being able to see anything, and then I heard your voice. I thought I was a real goner, but I felt your touch, and I couldn't feel the pain anymore. Do you remember that?" You slowly nodded, trying to remember. "To you, it was a dream, but it was very real to me. Your tears...they healed my wounds. And as soon as I vanished, I returned back home, back to where I was left. It was you, ______, your powers resurrected me. And all those dreams you had, with me in them, that is me contacting you. Those dreams were real."

"You mean...all of them?"

Dante nodded.

"But how?"

"I never told you this, but...during that time when you sent your energy to me in order to keep me alive during our captivity at Aeon's place, you did something. I began feeling emotions that weren't mine. And then I realized: it was you. I talked to Lucinda about it; she said somehow you created a connection between the two of us. The closer I am to you, the stronger the feeling becomes. The more distant we are, the weaker the feeling gets. And with this connection, I was able to contact you while you and I were sleeping."

"I thought those dreams were created from my imagination. I thought my mind was just showing what I really wanted to see...which was you being alive." You were silent for a moment, taking it all in. "So, what was all that talk? You said you might not be able to contact me any longer because you were going to Hell, that you were deceased."

"Sorry, babe, I had to keep me being alive a secret in order to save you undetected. I lied in order to protect you. I didnt want to, but I realized that your attitude would change while you were captive, and Aeon would suspect something."

You smiled for a second before it faded. "Was it all a lie? All the things you said?"

Dante smirked. "Don't be silly, ______. You knew what the truth was and what a lie was. This for sure"--Dante tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and held your face as he planted his lips against yours--"wasn't at all fake."

The simple soft touch of his lips was recognizable but almost forgotten. You missed the feeling. Although it seemed that Dante kissed you before the end of every dream you had, you didn't feel anything after that. Like every dream, it almost felt real, but as soon as you awoke from your slumber, you knew that everything you felt was controlled subconsciously.

And now that you felt the real thing, it really felt wonderful and different. Now you knew the result of the amount of time spent apart from one another. However, you began to appreciate Dante more then you already have, and wished the two of you could spend what ever time you had together. The very thought of being separated again was too overwhelming to think about. Maybe that was what was meant to be "in love".

You were eager to feel his lips on yours again. You smashed your mouth against his, catching him a little off guard. He matched your pressure, easily over powering it as he held your face with one hand. You felt his tongue lick your bottom lip and instinctively you granted him entrance. Bringing your hand towards his chest, your trailed it down, your fingers brushing against something cold. You ignored it regardless. The palm of your hand again flattened over his chest, feeling the warmth. Dante brought his other hand toward your exposed thigh, sliding his hand under the fabric of the dress. A shiver ran through you, and just as instantly, you no longer felt his longing touch anymore. You shot your eyes open, trying your best to hide the disappointment. It's been too long since the last time this had happened, you didn't want it to end just yet. The grin plastered on Dante's face only proved he thought differently.

"You can't be provoking me like that, it isn't fair," he said.

You laughed lightly, missing what it sounded like. "Is it my fault you are such a horn-dog?"

It appeared that your sense of humor was returning back to you, and you felt good because of it. Slowly, you were becoming normal...or rather what you thought of as normal. You knew now what the ingredients were for the remedy to keep your sanity and happiness intact. Away from Aeon, and being with Dante was all you needed, needless to say, you really didn't want anything else.

Dante chuckled at your comment and it brought a smile to your face. "You know, babe, in a way it is." Dante then stood. "But enough with the chatter, you look exhausted."

You shook your head. "I'm fine."

Tilting his head, he looked amused. "Naturally, you're a bad liar." Dante slid his arms from beneath you and scooped you up.

You did feel the fatigue get to you, but you wanted to stay awake with Dante, it was still a little light out. Dante held you to his chest as he pulled back the sheets of the bed and laid you down. He pulled the sheets over your body and placed a tender kiss to you forehead, and then another to your lips. Briefly, your gaze averted towards his chest, wondering about that cold object you had touched a few seconds ago. A bright smiled crossed your face as you gazed at the silver amulet, the red jewel glistening. It brought an admirable feeling to reflect that he still kept the gift from his mother. It seemed strange though that you would only see it now.

"Get some sleep," he whispered.

You didn't want to close your eyes, but you didn't have much self-control at the moment. Your eyelids drooped close.

The exhaustion was getting to you, even with your thorough decision to keep strong. But it took a lot of energy out of you that time at the cathedral. Fragility wasn't what you felt, but weakness was and before you knew it you were drifting off.

Dante stroked the hair away from your face, planting one final kiss against your cheek. He felt calmer now that you were in his arms, safe from all that threatened. Dante turned when he heard the door opened, and relaxed when he saw it was Lucinda.

"Thank you," she said towards the man that had helped her find her way.

Dante waited for the man to close the door behind her before he spoke. "Well?"

Lucinda frowned. "There will be a new moon tonight."

Dante frowned as well, and looked back at you for a second. "Let's talk outside."

He took his leisure towards the door, and held it for Lucinda as she stepped out. Dante closed the door slightly ajar. He stared towards Lucinda, patiently waiting.

"We have to go tonight, before the clock strikes past twelve."

"It's too sudden. We can wait until the next new moon, ______ is exhausted."

"Dante, I understand, but it takes a total of twenty-nine days until the next new moon. We cannot wait that long. Think about ______ and what she could be missing. I'm sure she has loved ones that are worried sick about her, another month is far too long to wait for." Lucinda waited for a response but she obtained nothing. "You cannot push this away, Dante. ______ is bound to go home sometime, she doesn't belong here."

Dante knew he was running away from it, but he really found it hard to let you go. He just got you back, how could he just leave you again? The hardest part, he knew, would be to explain this to you. Not on your part, but for his. You have been anticipating to go since day one. Dante couldn't say what you felt about it now at the moment, but he was sure you felt the same way. He was indecisive, but there really was no other choice. However, waiting another month didn't sound bad to him, but he realized he was being selfish with the matter. There was only one option, whether you agreed with it or not, he had to let you go.

"I'll let her sleep until we decide to leave. Where is it?"

Lucinda said nothing for what seemed to be an eternity. "Coincidently, it really is not far from here."

"That's convenient," he remarked. Dante crossed his arms.

"I agree, but it appears an unknown force had moved its coordinates. It would have taken us weeks, maybe months, in order to reach it."

"You don't think Aeon moved it, did you? It would have been really useful on his part."

Lucinda shrugged. "Always a possibility, but does it really matter? It's location is very helpful. If Aeon and his brother decide to follow us...well, we can agree that it is better if _____ leaves tonight. It would probably take a minimum of two days for the enemy to recover; we should not give them that chance."

"That's if they do follow us," Dante added logically. "Lucinda, you can see into the future, you should know the answer to all this."

"Believe me, I have tried, but it seems to be all a blur to me. All that is clear is your criminal background is catching up to us."

Dante's eyes widened before he returned back to his cool posture. "I was wondering when _they'd_ come back. It's been a while since ______ and I ran from the cops."

"Dante, this isn't something to joke about. If they follow us into the antique portal, it could mean everything being exposed. The portal was to be concealed from everyone who knew nothing about Dimentoriums and demons. The Elders will destroy it, losing our chances for ever getting ______ home."

"The Elders?" Dante questioned, bewildered.

"They are an ancient cult. They studied and worshiped the Dimentoriums. They built the antique portal so many years ago and hid it with powerful magic. The only one that could see the temple was the latest Dimentorium. ______ will help us find it, no problem. Unfortunately, once she steps into the temple, everything that was once invisible becomes exposed until her spirit no longer resides in the building. A law was declared between the members of the cult that if any human were to know and see its whereabouts that they would destroy and burn down the temple, leaving all evidence into ashes."

"Which means..."

"No amateur Dimentorium would be able to enter or leave this dimension."

Dante didn't find this threat too intimidating; you were welcomed to stay with him at Devil May Cry. Unfortunately, Dante realized that his selfish thought wasn't the best plan for you. Teaching you how to transport into another dimension had come into thought, but still, he knew that was not an option.

"We should leave the car then." It was not a question.

Lucinda nodded. "It will be the best plan we have at the moment. In fact, I have the number and the time of the next bus coming here. It will drop us off at the next stop, and then we will need to hike through the forest."

"The antique portal is in the forest?"

"Yes, in a remote meadow, actually. It might be a long journey, but with leaving the car here, we will be able to throw off the police a few hours. ______ will be able to get home safely in time."

_Safely_, the word meant a lot to Dante. All he wanted was you to be safe...and happy, even if it meant he wouldn't feel the same way.

"All right, we will give ______ a few more hours of sleep, and then I'll wake her. I'll explain everything."

Lucinda smiled at Dante's realization of his responsibility. She knew he was trying hard to not be selfish and keep her here--he was looking into your best interest. She had to admit herself that she, too, would miss you dearly. You were a good friend, a loyal ally, and a stronger person than she could ever be. Her admiration towards you was great.

"I'll go buy us bus tickets then," she inquired.

Dante shoved his hand into his pocket, groping for what little money he had on him. "Here, that should be enough for three."

Lucinda nodded once and began walking away. Dante glanced at the door to the motel room, and thought for a long moment. How would he explain all this to you, without hurting himself? Dante only now apprehended his egotistic thoughts, why did he think so much about himself? He promised you, he wouldn't take back to his word, he promised to take you back home. Dante wasn't allowed to be stingy about this situation. He stared through the crevice into the darkness of the room. Night had begun to engulf the sky, and the sun was slowly setting away the light.

He sighed, and entered, closing the door behind him.

_Home, you needed to be home_, he told himself.

The few hours passed longer then he had expected. Lucinda had bought the tickets and now Dante sat there waiting, contemplating about the words he would use to explain. He sat beside your sleeping figure, his feet propped up on the mattress, his back leaning against the head board. It was soothing to watch you sleep, to see the worries wash off your face. Dante began stroking your hair, brushing through the softness he had forgotten. Lucinda was across from him, appearing to be reading more of that book he had given to her. Averting his eyes to the clock that lay by the bed, he sighed.

"______, babe, wake up," he said gently.

You muttered something he didn't quite catch and he began caressing your face.

"______, it's time to get up," he tried again.

You fluttered your eyes opened, watching him curiously. "We're leaving?"

"Yeah." Dante nodded.

"Back home?"

Dante was stunned that you would consider Devil May Cry home. He felt guilty, knowing that you would never go back there again.

"No, we're going somewhere else."

You sat up suddenly. "Where? Aeon didn't follow us, did he?"

Dante shook his head. "No, but if we give him time, he might."

"Then...where are we going?"

"We're taking you back home, back to _your_ dimension."

"What?" You were frozen; you didn't think this would even come into the conversation.

"Lucinda found an antique portal not too far from here; it will be able to take you home. We're leaving tonight."

You became frantic. "It's a little sudden don't you think? We just reunited."

Your reaction was different from what Dante had expected, rather then agreeing with the plan, you were fighting against it. It was comforting to him that you felt that way, but he knew he had to convince you to go back.

"The portal only works at the night of the new moon, when there is no light in the sky."

"New moons come every month, don't they? We can wait, I don't mind."

Your urgency hurt Dante more then he thought it would. "We can't do that, we can't wait that long. The cops are almost back on our tail."

"We can escape them like we did before, it wasn't that hard. Please, Dante, I--"

Dante interrupted without hearing what you had to say. "No, _____... going tonight is our only option, the only logical one to take. I wish we could wait, believe me, but it's too risky. Waiting will give Aeon and his brother an opportunity to do who knows what."

You stared at him for a long moment, frowning. In the past, the thought of going back home would have brought much anticipation to you. You felt you didn't belong, like you were irrelevant to the world, although that was highly ironic. You missed your parents, worried about what they could be thinking at the moment. However, with the days you spent here--especially with Dante--you felt more comfortable. And that long moment of separation the two of you had, you again felt uncomfortable and a rejection. But now that you were with Dante again, you didn't want to let him go. It had been far too long the two of you had been apart, you didn't dare think about being discrete with him once again. Dante was everything to you, more in part of your life then thought possible. Losing him again brought an ache to your chest.

Your parents could wait; you could wait...all you wanted was to spend more time with Dante. Unfortunately, it seemed Dante had already made up his mind.

Averting your eyes, you focused on your nails. "If it's for the best...all right, I'll go." You lifted your head, gazing at him with a forlorn stare.

You felt narrow-minded for feeling abandoned. If you didn't go, people would be hurt, this you knew. But why must you suffer for others? Why should you care about their wellbeing if you were the one being hurt? Still, you couldn't be mad at them, it was not their fault, nor yours for their being demons like Aeon and Orein that existed.

Dante watched you for a moment, unsure what to say next. Something deep inside him wished you would stubbornly refuse, but it wasn't for the _best_. The best? The best would be for you to come back to Devil May Cry with _him_, that would be for the best. A selfish thought? Maybe, but he was allowed to have them.

"We should go," Lucinda then spoke up. "Dante, what is the time?"

"Ten-fifteen," he replied absently.

Lucinda stood, holding the book at her side. She waited but all Dante could do was sit there. Closing his eyes, he sighed and threw his legs to the side of the bed, standing up as well. He turned to you, offering a hand. You took it without a word and were pulled off the bed. All you could feel was the leather of his gloves, until you felt the warmth radiating from his fingers. You let the touch slip away as you walked towards the door, head bowed. Stepping outside, you felt the cold draft brush past you. You hugged yourself, feeling your skin already becoming cold. Another good reason to hate Aeon, you thought. You heard the door shut behind you and felt the brush of Dante's leather jacket as he past you.

"I'll be back," he informed, twirling the keys for the motel room with his finger. He walked away, going to give back the key, you guessed.

Lucinda stepped to your side, looking away from you. "I'm sorry that this had to be so sudden."

You breathed in deeply. "Yeah...me, too."

Lucinda frowned but said nothing else as the two of you waited for Dante's return. After a few short minutes, he came strolling back, gesturing with his hand to follow him. Lucinda heard your footsteps and walked also, silently. Quiet as well, you began rubbing your arms, hoping the friction would help, because ignoring the temperature did not. Dante's attention drifted towards you, watching your attempts at warmth. He too felt the cool wind, but found it convenient with the warmth coming from his body. It was a nice way of cooling off.

"Do you want my jacket?" he inquired.

"I'm fine," you replied simply.

Dante frowned at the answer, and if it were any other time, he might have laughed and put it on you anyway. But this time, he decided not to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: One more chapter! One more chapter! Oh, no!


	63. Chapter 63

Devil May Cry

Dimensions to your world and the next

**Chapter 62 (part 2)**

**Warnings: Language and Violence**

*Author's Note: Last chapter, so I'll see you later, guys! Byeeee!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of you walked the cool, late night streets, the lights of vehicles from passerbies the only thing illuminating the surrounding darkness. Your eyes adjusted quite well to the night as you walked. The temperature was still cold, but at a moment like this, you didn't need Dante's jacket. You stared off into the distance, immediately searching for a bus stop.

There was one not too far, and if the three of you quickened your pace, you could get there less than two minutes. But, just like you, no one was eager enough to walk faster. When you reached the stop, you faced forward the road, keeping your eyes firmly on the ground.

Dante watched you intently from the corner of his eyes. He didn't want it to turn out like this. He wanted his last hours with you spent in a good natured way, not in a moment of silence as if someone had passed away. It felt like an eternity until the bus arrived. Lucinda handed Dante the tickets, whom entered in first, handing the driver the three bus tickets.

He allowed both you and Lucinda to go ahead first to the seats at the very back before following behind. Dante narrowed his eyes as he noticed a few number of men ogling you as you walked by them. A dress that sexy was a treat for him, not anybody else, he thought. There were three seats unoccupied at the very back, Lucinda instantly taking one by feeling her way. You took the seat beside her, your arms still hugging yourself. Dante plopped beside you, his body slouched. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he felt the bus begin to move forward. Dante felt a light shudder come from your body and he slightly opened his eyes, looking over to you. You were looking away, shivering.

Lifting his head, Dante placed his arm around your shoulders, rubbing you right arm.

You tensed at the touch, but soon relaxed as you felt the warmth of his fingers. Your eyes lifted, only now taking notice at the few stares. A middle aged woman was observing Dante's attire, her attention always back on his sword, Rebellion. Another pair of eyes was leering, from a teenaged boy, maybe a year younger then you, whom gazed at you like some sort of eye candy. You crossed your legs at that instant, seeing another man gazing at you also. Your cheeks then began to burn a bright red as you brought your view back to the floor.

Dante glanced up, giving warning glares to all that watched. He looked back to you, rubbing your cold shoulders. The goose bumps on your skin were still evident, but they seemed to be smoothing out. He curled his hand to a fist, brushing his finger across your skin. Dante realized the leather of his gloves was not assisting towards his attempt of keeping you warm.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a whisper.

"A little better, thank you," you replied.

You were still upset about the thought of leaving him, but it didn't take long for you to think that these were your last hours of staying together. It was only logical to make the best out of it. You leaned against him, closing your eyes as you sighed. Dante holding you like this wouldn't last forever, it was painful to say, but you wouldn't lie to yourself. You wondered if Dante leaving you again would be as painful as the last time. However, the circumstances would differ. This time, you knew Dante was alive and you were not being held captive, instead you were going back home to your parents who missed you dearly. Would it be so hard like the first time? You couldn't say for sure. Opening your eyes, you looked out of the window as you drove by many trees, and little amount of cars. Droplets were on the glass, and you could see that it had begun raining. It seemed appropriate.

Dante pressed his cheek against your hair and began replaying back the memories the two of you shared. There were so many of them and it hadn't been that long since the first time you met. He wondered what he would have been doing at this particular moment if he never decided to bring you back to Devil May Cry. Dante smirked, knowing very well he'd probably be at a bar, getting massively drunk like that time he got so bad, he proposed to a mop. It was one of the best choices he ever made, he thought, he would probably be doing the same thing, hanging out with women he didn't even care about. But he was here with you, a girl that was a big part of his life now. He found more then he bargained for when he brought you in his home.

The time on the bus exceeded, and Dante and you kept with the same position. Lucinda sat be your side, quiet and maybe in thought. But when you felt the bus stop for the second time, your heartbeat began to quicken. Lucinda stood, indicating that this was your time to go. Dante pulled away from you and stood also, graciously giving you his hand. You accepted and placed your hand in his. He helped you to your feet and brought you along to one of the exits. Lucinda exited out first, with a little difficulty but she didn't stagger. Dante and you exited to her side as you heard the buses doors closed behind you, and the bus drove away. A strange feeling came to the pit of your stomach and you felt chills run down your spine. You excused it for the cause of the temperature from the rain.

"This way," Lucinda said, walking ahead.

The three of you walked onto the mud as you entered the forest ahead. That feeling did not pass and you didn't know if there was anything to prevent the feeling. You were not hungry, nor did you eat anything to make it upset in the first place. You believed it could be something else that was affecting the strange pain you had developed. It could have been fear, nerves, or depression, but you couldn't choose whether any of those were the answer.

The rain continued to pour down, the droplets like cold needles on your skin. The heel of your shoe sank in the mud and you staggered forward. Dante held your balance.

"Damn these shoes," you muttered.

You lifted one leg and began unfastening the buckle that kept the shoe on your foot.

"You're not going to go bare foot, are you? You'll get sick," Dante said.

"Anything is better then falling on my face in the mud," you replied.

You unfastened the second shoe off and brought it to your right hand, the straps hanging from your fingers. You began walking again, your feet sinking sickly in the mud. It was cold, wet and uncomfortable, but you excused the feeling and focused on something more profound. All thoughts froze however when you felt cold leather be placed on your shoulders.

"You're getting drenched," Dante pointed out, as he began putting his weapons away in any convenient areas without his coat. He settled Rebellion in his left hand as he slid his grasp upon yours.

You smiled as you tightened the coat around your shoulders and laced your fingers with his. His warmth was again there, and very necessary at the state you were in.

Lucinda continued to lead the way. You caught a glimpse at her shut eyes as she turned to the right. Did she have more abilities or was this an extending version of one of them? It didn't matter to you whether or not she did, in any case you still found her a very remarkable young woman. Dante stepped over a branch, watching as you did the same, making sure you didn't slip on the mud. It was at that moment did you realize the glistening sight Dante reflected off his body as the rain slid over it. It both made you wonder and become mesmerized. How was he not at all cold? Wouldn't Dante get sick? Do demons get sick? As for the mesmerizing part, well as a confession, you found that all handsome men wet were beyond an incredible sight. But, this you would keep to yourself.

The forest seemed to become denser as you walked farther. It was enough that it was raining, but the twigs and branches scratching across your skin were just a nuisance. Although, Dante tried to be a gentleman by holding back or lifting a branch away from you so you could pass. That same pain in your stomach felt sharper the further you went, and you wondered if this had any connection towards the antique portal Dante spoke of. You tried to ignore it, although, now it was beginning to get difficult to do so.

The rain started to come down lightly, only a prickle on your face, though the trees were useful umbrellas. Your feet were becoming quite numb in the cold, wet mud that you hadn't noticed until now you were lagging behind because of it.

Dante realized this, waiting for you a few times so he wasn't dragging you. After you avoided a few rocks, Dante waited for you to reach his side. When you did, you yelped as he scooped you up in his arms.

"Dante!"

He smirked. "Calm down, darlin', I'm doing you a favor."

With that said, you did not protest. You leaned your head against his chest, your arms sliding around his neck. He placed a tender kiss to your forehead, and caught up behind Lucinda. She avoided every obstacle in the way, so concentrated on the destination she was looking for.

Who knew how long it had been since the three of you started walking. Dante held you closely towards him, your weight not at all an issue to him. The pain in your stomach felt deeper, and you were glad that Dante was holding you.

You closed your eyes, hoping that would suppress the pain. It did not. Opening your eyes, you watched as Lucinda disappeared through a tiny opening of leaves. Dante made his way through, ducking his head to avoid a branch. Lucinda stood at an opening in the forest, almost cropped in a perfect circle. She stood there like a statue, unmoving.

"I believe...this might be it," she informed in the slightest of whispers.

Dante gazed around, seeing nothing, but of course he wasn't a Dimentorium. His eyes couldn't see what you can. At a first glance, you too could not see anything, just an open space that distended far out. But as your eyes flickered across the area you saw a strange liquid shine in the air. You were bemused at the fact that there was no light to be able to reflect. The skies were clouded, hiding the stars in secrecy. You also saw the rain was hitting against the glistening shine.

Yet the area of nothingness was still wet, indicating that there was no object there. The rain droplets seem to lessen as it hit against your face.

Lucinda turned to you, her smile hopeful. "Do you see it, ______?"

You couldn't say for sure. If it were there it wasn't at all conspicuous. "I...I think I do...but it's very hard to see."

She looked thoughtful, unsure of what to do.

"Maybe she needs to get closer," Dante suggested.

Lucinda nodded, gesturing Dante to move forward. He did so, walking fully into the rain without protection from the trees. The grass grew only to a limit, as the terrain turned into dirt, but from the circumstances of the rain, it became mud.

"Warn me when we get close enough, okay? I don't want to be walking into any walls."

You laughed lightly and nodded your head towards him. Dante's suggestion was knowledgeable; it appeared the strange things you saw were becoming a little more understanding. The strange glistened was glass. The closer he got, everything began to reveal in front of your eyes. The glass was part of an incredibly large sphere. The sphere reflected off a tint of blue in different shades. It literally looked like the sphere's contents were filled with bright blue water. The sphere was held together by three lengthy, thin pieces of stone that surrounded it. It sat against a base, held high atop a cylinder base that rested on the ground. The base had many columns of white stone stacked in a pattern all around. The base then had a flight of stairs, circling around the edifice.

"Wow..." you whispered, intrigued and blown away.

Dante stared at you with bewilderment and stared towards the direction your eyes were on. He still saw nothing.

"______ must step into the temple in order for it to be exposed in front our eyes," Lucinda reminded.

"Put me down, Dante," you whispered.

Dante laid you on your feet. You dropped your shoes in front of you and began sliding your foot in one. Dante helped with the other, as if you were Cinderella in that famous fairy tale. This was much like a fairy tale to you, but it seemed that--not like the rest--it wouldn't turn out to be a happy ending. With the straps securely fastened, you pulled off Dante's jacket and handed it back to him. You smiled when he gave you a look of concern, reassuring him that you would be fine without the warmth. You turned back towards the temple that only stood a few feet away, and began walking. The amount of droplets coming from above was now infinitesimal. Each step you took forward, your stomach began to churn, almost enough to be a scourged pain. But--you didn't know how--you ignored it, dismissed it as insignificance. This time you did not stumble over when your heels sank in the mud, you continued with admirable balance, your eyes transfixed on the temple. You hesitated when you were barely inches away to take the first step. Would you fall if you stepped atop the stairs? Or would they just she you lift above the ground as if floating? You took the first step. Your heel clicked as it touched the stone stair.

Dante's eyes widened in astonishment as the air beneath you materialized into what looked like to be white stone. As you took another step, the white stone extended, and slowly it began to grow further in different directions. He now could identify the white stone as a flight of stairs.

"Incredible..." Lucinda whispered, watching the amazing aura grow in front of her. "All she had to do was step onto it."

A whisper of a strange sound projected in the area, it sounded simply musical as the temple materialized in front of Lucinda's and Dante's eyes. The sphere glowed a bright blue and returned to normal as the last of the temple was exposed. You took the last step above the stairs and turned towards the two. By the look of stupefaction across their features, you realized that they could now see the temple as clearly as you could. Dante shook his head, becoming sober. He walked forward, reluctantly taking a step on the stairs before making his way all the way up to meet by your side. Lucinda, however, balked a few inches away.

"It's alright, Luci"--she grinned lightly at the nickname--"it's safe to stand on," you reassured.

She shook her head, her smile brightening. "It appears I cannot go on."

"Why not?" Dante scoffed at her strange thought.

Lucinda's smile didn't waver. "Unlike you, I am not connected; therefore I cannot enter the temple. The temple was created for Dimentoriums, you and ______ hold a connection which binds you, Dante, to have the ability to enter the temple also. I, however, do not hold the same connection the two of you share, so I cannot enter, it will only repel me."

"Really?" you asked. She nodded once. You frowned and jogged down the flight of stairs. You embraced her tightly. "I guess this is where we will have to say goodbye." Your sight began to blur with tears, so you shut your lids, letting the tears fall, cascaded over your cheeks.

Lucinda wrapped her arms around you, letting the book she was holding fall to the floor and began soothing her hand up and down your back. She leaned her cheek against your hair, sighing. "I will miss you, ______. It is too bad that you had to leave so soon, hon, but I will not let go the memories we shared, I will remember you."

"Me, too." Was all you could say. You sniffled, tightening your eyes closed. "I'll never forget you, I'll never forget how you helped me, I wouldn't be here on my way..._home_"--the word brought that nervous feeling to return to you--"if it weren't for you. I appreciate all that you have done for me."

Lucinda grinned. "It was my pleasure, hon." She pulled away from you, wiping your tears away with her thumb. "Such beauty shouldn't be washed away by tears." You saw the glisten of wear at the rims of her eyes, she was about to cry also.

"I could say the same to you," you replied.

She closed her lids over her sightless eyes and laughed lightly. She hugged you again then let you go. "Take care with your future, since I won't be able to watch over you any longer as soon as you leave."

"I promise." You beamed.

Lucinda's expression then became serious. "When you enter the temple, there you will find a platform. This platform is the antique portal; it will send you to your dimension. All you have to do is step onto it, and let a part of you fall onto the glass. It should work then." She smiled slightly again. "Enjoy life back home...goodbye."

She took a step away and bowed her head. Now that the rain had stopped, you were able to see the tears fall from her eyes to the ground. You wiped at your own tears and turned, walking back up the flight of stairs. It was easier not to look back. Dante understood this, taking your hand in his as the two of you stepped towards the nearest doorway leading inside. Both of your footsteps were slow, you noticed. The two of you wanted to drag these last few moments as much as you could. As you entered the temple, your eyes rested on a large circular platform that centered in the temple, three stone statues surrounding it. The platform itself looked like plated glass over water; the water was bright and flickered rays of light. Your grip on Dante's hand tightened then. Your strides were now hesitant as you neared the platform.

All memories flashed over your eyesight, from the first time you met, when you thought you were dreaming. Your relationship with Dante grew favorably then on, it was a shame you had to now leave it all behind. That pain in your stomach--probably caused by the temples aura--was replaced with an empty hole. You replayed the memories over and over again, especially the ones where the two of you expressed your affection toward one another. Another memory came passing through your mind, the memory when you were upset with what Dante's lust had induced him to do that night he gave you the backrub you earned. That was all but a fleeting memory that could easily be forgotten. You wished it was just as easy as forgetting that image in your head, the image of Dante's lifeless body after Orein stabbed him. But you believed it would take more of an effort.

Dante's hand tightened on yours as he took a long stride over the platform. Nothing happened, and he expected himself to be safe on it, although, reluctance stopped you from stepping on it also. Lucinda mentioned that a part of you needed to fall onto the glass in order for it to start up. What if your foot would be all that was needed to trigger it? You were afraid to walk further. Dante turned, staring as you stood there, indecisive whether you would continue further or not. Dante took both your hands as he faced you, taking steps back, pulling you atop the platform.

"No!" you gasped.

But nothing happened.

"It's all right," he said convincingly.

You took another step on the platform, and still nothing seemed to affect anything. You became calm again--your notion of calm anyway--and walked further after Dante. He then stopped at the very center, his hands still holding yours. He grinned down to you as you stopped in front of him. Your eyes welled up with fresh new tears as you stared up at him, your bottom lip trembling.

"I don't want to go," you confessed.

"You need to," he whispered. He brought his fingers towards your lips, brushing across them. "You'll be safer back home."

"I'll be safer with you."

"Not in this dimension."

You lowered your head, looking away from him. The tears hadn't fallen yet. Dante brought his hand to your chin, tilting your head so your sight was back on his.

"I love you, ______. Please, don't make this harder then it already is."

A sad smile curved upon your lips. "I love you, too. Don't forget about me, please." Hearing those three words from his lips sounded so much more beautiful in person rather then in a dream, it made your heart lift a bit from the hole it was falling into.

Dante brought you into a tight embrace, his hand stroking your hair. You laid your head against the crook of his neck, your high heels giving you added height, as you held him tightly also.

"I wouldn't be able to forget you, even if I tried; you're already a part of my life."

You let out a breath, your hold on him tightening. You closed your eyes, the tears that hung finally falling free. They glistened from the rays of the platform underneath you. They spilled over your already tear stained cheeks, stopping at your chin. Slowly, the first one dropped, and then the other. They landed on the glass platform, their impact causing the water underneath the glass to ripple. The platform glowed vibrantly. As soon as you opened your eyes, the ground began to shake. You gasped as you heard screeches, growls and many other strange calls. Dante and you shot your gaze towards the doorways where throngs of demons approached.

"They were attracted by the aura," you heard him whisper.

Worried, you brought your eyes back on him. A sad smile stood upon his lips. He pulled his arms away from you, grabbing the amulet he wore around his neck and lifting it over his head.

"I want you to hold this for me," he began.

"Dante--"

He immediately interrupted your protest. "Keep it safe, until I come back for it, okay?"

You stared at him with confusion but slowly nodded as he placed it around your neck. You didn't understand, but did this mean that someway, someday, the two of you would reunite again? The red stone brightly shined with the light of the glowing water. Dante then smashed his lips against yours. More tears fell from your eyes and onto the platform as you slid your arms around his neck. You understood now, your tears were what was part of you, and as it fell on the platform, your descent to your dimension had begun. This was probably the hardest kiss Dante had ever given you, emotionally and physically. When you felt your feet lift off the air, you felt a strange sensation envelope your body. You tried to hold onto Dante as tightly as you could, you weren't ready to leave yet, even with the crowd of demons itching forward. But your hold began to slip away, as did his lips slip from yours. Dante took your hand as you began to float above him, the blue light engulfing everything. You held on his hand tightly, realizing your fingers were sliding out of his grip.

The water then faded through the glass, spiraling around you as your skin shined in the light. You watched Dante as he became smaller the higher you went. He stared at you in desperation. The sensation became overwhelming and you closed your eyes. The throng of demons then began to step into the light, and instantly, one by one, they began to disperse into nothingness. You felt yourself leaning your hand back, your arms to your sides. The floating water circled, when suddenly, it was absorbed into your dress. The dress changed into a faint blue. Your senses began to lessen in ability, you no longer smelled the fresh air, no longer heard the agonizing screeches of demons.

Dante stared up, his eyebrows furrowing in sadness. He watched as your feet began to disintegrate, trailing towards your legs and then your waist. Your presence fell into glowing particles like snowflakes on a winter day. He brought out his had to catch one. Slowly, it faded. Dante looked back up, your head and your shoulders left. Your shoulders then to fell into particles. Suddenly, he heard your voice as he saw you completely disappear.

_Dante...Dante...Dante..._

It echoed throughout the temple, fading away just as the light was. And then, just as suddenly as it came, it was gone.

You, the light, the glowing snowflakes, the demons...everything, gone. Dante couldn't seem to breathe properly when he realized that you were gone away from him. Eventually, his breathing returned to normal as he took slow steps towards the exit.

Lucinda watched him exit; eagerly hoping that he was all right. She saw the demons auras charge into the temple but she had no way of preventing them.

"Dante..." she whispered as he reached the last step of the stairs.

That's all that he could take. Dante collapsed onto his knees. Lucinda's whisper was just like yours as you said it one final time. Lucinda moved forward, wondering if he was okay. But instead, watching Dante's aura, she saw a lighter tint of red fall from his eye. It was a tear.

Dante didn't think he would be in such a state, his egotistic, cool attitude washed away into nothingness. He just witnessed the very dearest thing leave him, possibly forever. When Lucinda approached his fragile body, getting down on her knees to his level, he embraced her. All he needed right now was comfort. Lucinda embraced him in returned, stroking his back.

"She's in a better place now, Dante. She's safe."

"Safe..." Dante repeated the word.

The word meant little to him at the moment as he closed his eyes, imagining your face with that beautiful smile, your voice lilting as he always remembered it.

_I love you, too. Don't forget about me, please._

You didn't know how long it had been as you stayed in the black abyss, silent and alone. You couldn't hear, you couldn't feel, you couldn't see. Where were you? Did you really return home? It was too dark, as if you were locked up in a tight box with not so much as a little crack of light seeping through. Were you really blind, or was it just the darkness that clouded your vision? The answer to that question was given when a red light illuminated the darkness. You looked down, the red light coming from your chest. You reached to touch it. At first, your fingers were still numb, but eventually you could feel the smoothness of the stone under your fingers. Your sense of the smell began to return too. It smelled like something burnt, something rotting.

"Where am I?" you whispered.

That smell reminded you nothing of home. Suddenly, you felt something cold on your back, feeling gravity for the very first in a long time. The red light from the amulet faded, leaving in the darkness once again. But instead, this time you closed your eyes. When you opened them up again they felt heavy, almost glued shut. You coughed out as your lungs took in musty air. You tried sitting up, but your body felt limp. You decided to focus hard on one thing. With much exertion, your eyes opened groggily. The sight you saw was something strange, unexpected. The sky...it was dark, reddish. You focused on sitting up this time, and again it took a lot of effort.

Your eyes opened wide, flickering to every area you could see. Chaos and destruction was something your eyes couldn't see beyond. Buildings destroyed, fires growing in flame and left unattended, uncontrolled. The place looked bleak, all nature burnt into a crisp.

_Was this home?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's Note: Epic ending! What happened, I wonder? I wish there was a sequel!


	64. Ideas Announcement! Sequel!

Looking for a sequel? Many of you are, I know!

I've asked DS to make a sequel since so many of your are very eager and hungry for more. She says she knows what happens, and honestly, I'd love to know just as much as you all. She's got her ideas, but hey, here's the thing; she needs your ideas, too.

She's basically got her plot and all, however, she needs whatever she can get for ideas to keep the plot alive and going, see? The sooner we get some ideas the better.

I'll be editing and hopefully doing what I can to contribute to the DMC possible sequel. It will be her series again, though neither of us own the characters and what not. It's been a while since she wrote, since I believe the first one was written in 2007? I'll do what I can to get a good story, though~ Ideas, please!


	65. Important! Clarification inside!

_Update! _

_**I talked with the real author of this story and the Re4 story, due to the fact that the other friend had claimed her name for reasons completely beyond me. There are a couple factors that led me to really believe her, honestly. It's been cleared up, though, and I've still, thankfully, got permission from the real DS to keep these up.**_

_**She's now on DA, as SilentImagery, and I can't say if there's going to be a sequel now, since the real author's been uncovered. Thanks loads to her, if she reads this, and I hope she doesn't change her mind about letting me keep this up. **_

_**An official disclaimer now; I have never owned this DMC story, or the Re4 story, and never will. They belong to the REAL DS, and good luck to her for everything else she does now~**_

_**Thank her, people! I was just an editor with a mistaken permission access. **_


End file.
